Intercepted Ascension
by twilight eyes 8120
Summary: (UNINVITED'S SEQUAL) A new enemy rises against the Kaibas while an old one seeks the ultimate revenge. Does 'happily ever after' exist for Seto Kaiba? SetoxOC (Iolite)
1. Default Chapter

**A/N: This is a sequel to my fic 'Uninvited'. That story basically revolved around the romance of Seto Kaiba and Iolite. She's a royal and on the run from her very evil brothers with her body guard. Her father was friends with Yugi's grandfather and that is how she arrived in Domino. **

**Through an act of greed Kaiba put Iolite's life in jeopardy, the only way to save her was marriage, which she was reluctant about. The two quarreled a lot, the tension was palpable, and the lies and secrets were only reinforced with foolish pride. It's a romance story with lots of twists and turns. Obviously, it ends happy.**

**This story picks up several months after that left off. Things are shaky between the newlyweds as they struggle to figure out just what they mean to one another. Please, be my guest and read the other story if you are new to this plot line. I don't think it will be hard to pick up reading this story w/o reading the other. You will, however,miss a few clues I dropped throughout 'Uninvited'. I will recap as each character is introduced so if you choose to read from here foward you will be able to with ease. If you have any questions see my Author's page and e-mail me. ...Twilight...**

**A/N:** Hello again! I figured I would start this one off quite fluffy, a little info, but more interaction than anything else. Any of you like romantic fluff…I better hear reviews! LOL

**Disclaimer:** Nope, even after all this writing I still don't own Yu-gi-oh…but I thank the creators whole-heartedly!

Chapter 1

Iolite sat alone in her office at the mansion. She didn't mind working from home, at the headquarters of Kaiba Corp. she was too easily distracted by her husband. She sighed and smiled. He was the same old Kaiba, but he was hers, as much as he could be. Besides if she did work at the office she would have to adhere to a dress code and she preferred her sweats and t-shirts to those hideously uncomfortable skirt suits or pant suits or whatever. Death would be preferable to stockings and high heels. Barefoot was best, she wiggled her free toes as a reminder.

She looked at the screen of her laptop and frowned. No matter what defense mechanisms she put up she constantly found 'footprints' of intruders in Kaiba Corp.'s mainframe. To a normal onlooker, even a security expert, it wouldn't seem like anything out of the norm (whoever was doing the spying was quite talented) but to a seasoned hacker and raider the evidence was there. Kaiba wouldn't spot the trangressions because he was more concerned with development and besides the man was amazing but not omniscient.

It was getting more and more annoying. The person, or persons, weren't causing any harm, but they were snooping and she was having problems tolerating it. She wanted to tell Kaiba about the problem, but if she did she would have to fess up to her own hacking. So, instead, she would simply download new precautionary programs and firewalls and tell him it was for his own safety's sake. He was tired of trying to argue with her, and closing her out of his system only provided a new challenge for her to get back in. He didn't want or appreciate her interference, but she insisted on using her talents to aide him. They were stalemated.

At the moment she was more concerned ironing out a few details in her raid on the software company DataLux. The CEO of that company was funding her older brother Simon's latest venture. Simon was as slimy as a typical bottom feeder. Whatever he was dabbling in would probably turn out to be a stolen idea or something completely illegal. By raiding the company she dried up Simon's assets and set him one step closer to the path that would ruin him. All she needed to do was wait until he, or their older brother Aron dipped into the wrong pockets and then she would nail them, hopefully together, to the wall.

She smiled. She wished she could be a fly on the wall when he found out his 'provider' was bankrupt. Tomorrow she would meet with Mr. Rodgers and explain that the dismantling of his company would begin immediately. The man had it coming, his backroom deals were, at best, legal and his morals were corrupt as well. In a few hours her skills would be roadblocking one of Simon's main methods of fundings. He would come after her, she knew that, but she was ready. Kaiba would naturally be angry with her for infuriating her brothers yet again, but he'd just have to deal.

A soft sliding sound followed by a loud thump caught her attention. She shook her head and turned her attention to the screen again. She closed out of Cathway, her own investment company that for all intents and purposes she was a mere employee of not the owner, and began downloading her newest acquisition. She would be meeting with the CEO tomorrow and she intended to be prepared.

Again a loud slide and a thump caught her attention.

"Mokuba!" She shouted, but received no response. She tried again, but he didn't answer.

With great agitation she rose and followed the sounds into the great hall. There was the young Kaiba sliding across the newly waxed floor and slamming, braced by his hands and arms, into the wall on the opposite side. His hitting the wall was causing the most noise. She was quietly impressed by the distance he could go.

"What in the heck are you doing!" She yelled at him. He smiled sheepishly as he took off again, sliding across the floor and thumping, hard, into the wall. He wasn't afraid of her authority, truth was, she was his partner in crime...usually.

"I'm bored and everyone's busy so I'm having a bit of made up fun." He started to run towards her, then stopped moving his feet so he could slide the last of the way towards her. He miscalculated and ended up crashing into her.

She managed to keep her balance and prevent his fall. She frowned at his actions.

"It's fun, you should try it!" Mokuba suggested.

"I have work to do Mokuba, besides I hardly think your brother would approve of this behavior." She tried to sound mad, but knew she failed.

"You're turning into Seto aren't you?" He asked with big sad eyes.

"What do you mean?" She asked feeling hurt by the comment.

"He works all the time, never plays and ignores my days off from school."

"I'm sorry Mokuba, I guess what I have to finish up can wait until later. What would you like to do?" She smiled at him hoping he'd choose some benign activity.

"I wanna see if you can beat my sliding record." He suggested.

"I can't do this," she moaned.

He goaded her with taunts of 'chicken' and 'fraidy cat' until she agreed to his little game.

"I can't do it." She looked down at her sockless feet. "Bare feet won't slide at all. I'll get wood burns!"

"That's ok, put these on." He handed her a pair of black socks made of silk.

"Are these Seto's?" She asked noting the quality. Somewhere in the back of her mind she knew this was wrong, but then decided to ignore that impulse.

"Of course, they slide the best. Much better than cotton-I think they cause less friction." He shrugged as she sat on the floor to tug them on.

"I think I need a bit of practice first, before any contest begins." She ran a few feet then stopped, she felt the slide start then promptly fell on her backside. "That's gonna leave a bruise." She stood while gently rubbing her sore hip.

Mokuba was rolling on the floor laughing. "You have a horrible sense of balance!"

"I never said I was good at sports or anything!" She growled, "You sure you don't want to read?"

"No, I want to challenge you!" He smiled and took off to show her how to perform the stunt.

After her tenth attempt, and many falls,she managed to skid straight into the wall, bracing herself with her hands like Mokuba did. She giggled at her sense of accomplishment, but winced as the pain surged up her arms from her hands and wrists.

"I think you're ready now!" Mokuba announced. She was glad he was so sure. This was a bad idea and she knew it.

The two repeatedly slid, going further and further, slamming harder and harder each time. He was quite the pro. She still managed to lose her balance most of the time, plopping down on already sore body parts. Grimacing, she thought of how stiff she would feel later. She shook her head 'no' when he suggested skateboarding would be a better way to go for her.

"Well then, lets see how far we can go!" Mokuba suggested with peals of laughter. He ran to the door, which led to the foyer. It gave them an extra 50 feet or so.

"You first!" He shouted at Iolite. She shook her head no, rolling her eyes. This little activity he suggested would be the death of her. It wouldn't be too much longer before bones started breaking, her ego was shattered several slides ago. She backed up to the wall and took off fast. She stopped running 10 feet before she hit the threshold and slid clear into the foyer, her best attempt so far, then promptly slammed into a very startled Seto Kaiba. He attempted to catch her as she tackled him, but the force she was backed by was too great. He stumbled backwards and fell to the floor with her draped over his body. It took the two of them a second to realize what had just happened.

She propped herself up on her elbows on his chest, "This was much better then crashing into the wall...hello Seto." She giggled, slightly breathless.

"Just what the hell is going on here?" He asked, clearly not amused as his grip tightened on her waist, his beautiful blue eyes looked stormy and narrowed on her. She frowned at his anger, not that he ever came home jolly, not that he ever was jolly, or even happy, but angry was annoying.

"Cool!" Mokuba shouted as he came sliding out, "Pile up!" He shouted as he landed with a thud on top of Iolite's back.

She thought her eyes would pop out of her head as the air rushed out of her lungs.

"Mokuba!" Kaiba growled in a very fierce tone. He nearly smiled as he saw her expression change from a frown to suprise as the wind was knocked out of her.

"Oops," Mokuba managed as he scrambled off the two then ran off, slipping a bit as he circled the corner.

"Chicken," Iolite whispered under her breath. She tried to pull away from Kaiba, but his grip was firm.

"What is the meaning of this?" He asked. "I can accept this behavior from Mokuba, but you're how old!"

Her scowl returned, "Is that suppose to mean I'm not allowed to have any fun?"

"Of course you can have fun," his tone lightened. "You can do woman things."

"Woman things!" She asked, slightly amused.

"Knit, gossip, watch soaps, shop and get facials." He suggested with a dry, honest tone.

"Is that all a woman's good for?" She asked as she struggled to free herself. He seemed to have no intention of letting her go.

He playfully slid his hands over the curve of her backside and whispered, "No," against her ear.

"Let me go," She demanded and he finally released her. She rolled off of him onto her backside, which she noted was quite sore,and started pulling the socks off. Sadly, they were ruined. There were tiny pulls all over the bottoms and the wax had gunked up as well. Great, she thought to herself, now she knew why Mokuba had a spare pair, so he could change them when he started slowing down…

Kaiba stood and watched his wife with curiosity. For royalty she left a lot to be desired. Here she was in sweatpants and a ripped old t-shirt that she refused to throw out because it was…'comfy'. She never wore a stitch of make-up, though truthfully he didn't think she needed it. The pony tail she insisted on pulling her long hair into, on most days, begged to be pulled, she looked about 13 when she wore it that way. It was also her way of preventing the nervous habit she had of twirling it around her fingers. She had the ability and the means to go anywhere and do anything, but instead she chose to help clean the house and race around sliding on newly waxed floors. He shook his head as he began flipping through the mail.

"Soaps, knitting, don't know the first thing about knitting, and no I don't gossip…men…I'm amazed I've put up with you for as long as I have!" She was mumbling. Kaiba glanced down at her and then realized that those were his socks she was inspecting, his very expensive socks that he had specially ordered.

She felt his eyes boring into her and quickly looked up at him with the same intensity.

"What!" She demanded.

"Did you just ruin my socks?" He asked as he helped pull her to her feet.

"I'm sorry Kaiba," she offered with sarcasm. "It won't happen again, seeing as I have to busy myself with getting facials and…"

She didn't have a chance to finish her sentence as he had grabbed her in his arms and claimed her mouth. She struggled for a second, but then closed her eyes and twined her fingers into his hair. He slowly devoured her top lip, then the bottom before demanding entrance into her mouth. She complied readily.

"Yuk!" Mokuba exclaimed. "Are you two at it again!"

Iolite reluctantly pulled out of Kaiba's grasp and her toes touched the ground. She was always quite amazed how he managed to pull her into his arms and off the floor.

"It was all her idea Seto!" Mokuba managed as Kaiba's eyes narrowed on his brother. They were the worst influence on one another. Mokuba needed a time out and she needed...he smirked at his own ideas of her 'needs'.

She gasped at Mokuba's remark, but didn't give him away, besides if what she just received was punishment she intended to do something bad on an hourly basis.

"_She_ decided to slide on the freshly waxed floor?" Kaiba asked as Mokuba nodded his head.

"_She_ chose to disobey my rule of staying out of the great hall?" He asked as Mokuba continued shaking his head, the boy didn't dare look up at Iolite.

"And, I suppose _she_ chose to use my good silk socks as well?" Mokuba's eyes widened. It looked like fear to her, even though she had a feeling he wasn't going to be punished. Kaiba was cold and ruthless in the corporate and dueling worlds, but Mokuba was treated with tenderness. It was a quality that could make a girl's heart melt.

Quickly Iolite broke away from Seto's arms. She turned to face him, standing in front of Mokuba and shoving the small boy behind her.

"It was all my idea Seto. Mokuba wanted to read quietly, but I insisted we do this. I use to do it all of the time back home and I figured it would be fun to do it here as well." She felt Mokuba's hands grab at her t-shirt material.

"You're a great influence on him," Kaiba announced sarcastically.

"Thank you," she smiled and winked at him.

"Dinner!" Cook called out. Iolite and Mokuba moved towards the dining room while Seto started for the stairs.

"You aren't joining us?" Iolite asked Kaiba.

"I have work to do." He turned his back on her without another word and climbed the stairs.

Still the same old Kaiba, she admonished.


	2. Playing with Fire

A/N: Don't own Yu-gi-oh…only my own characters. Thank you all so much for all the enthusiasm for this sequel. As per promise...here is chapter 2. I rushed Allie to edit it so I could post it quickly. My other stories took the back-burner for this. I hope you all enjoy.

**Chapter 2**

"So, where are you going since it's your day off?" Iolite eagerly asked Raine. He lowered his newspaper and eyed her suspiciously. She was up to something and he didn't like it at all.

"You know," she murmured as she poured herself and Raine a refill of the coffee, "there is a new exhibit at the museum you might like to go see. I also think there are a few new movies starting today."

"What are you scheming?" He asked.

"I-I just want to make sure you enjoy your day off." He was the only person who could ruin her plans. Unfortunately, he also knew her better than anyone else and so lying was hard. Having to deal with an angry Raine was almost as bad as dealing with an angry Kaiba…almost. Being her personal bodyguard since she was 8 made him privy to most of her moods and schemes. He regarded her with interest.

"I think I'll spend the day with you." He suggested, his indigo eyes flashing with amusement. "We can go to lunch and then a movie."

"NO!" She shouted, slapping a hand over her mouth the instant the shout left it. "That is..er…I have plans for the day." She busied herself buttering toast in an attempt to evade further questioning.

"Do you?" He asked, now very interested in what she was really planning on doing. He knew her and also knew she could get herself in trouble faster than a snowflake could melt in hell. She had quite a knack when it came to digging her own hole.

"I'm having lunch with Seto this afternoon." She smiled, knowing he couldn't call her on that. She was, after all.

"Well then there is no reason to be afraid for your safety is there?" His eyebrow arched as if he were being skeptical.

"Of course not." She added, unenthusiastically, "When are you leaving?"

He knew something was going to happen today and he was sure she was getting into hot water but, as usual, it would have to happen before it could be corrected. She was too impetuous for her own good. Kaiba had tried to instruct her on the art of contemplation and consequences, but she was a leaper, not a looker. Oh well, he smirked at her, Kaiba would have to deal with her mess not him.

"I'm leaving now. Please try to get in trouble while I'm off shift, I do hate having to listen to your husband rant." With that he left her alone in the kitchen.

She smiled brightly. Today would go brilliantly…

The day was turning into a disaster! From the run in her hose and the problem with her hair to the way her laptop decided to have pop-up problems. Mokuba missed his bus and needed a ride to school, he kept asking why she was dressed so formally, she told him, lamely, that she wanted to impress Seto. She didn't even buy that one... Raine nearly caught her dressed in her formal business attire-that would have sealed her fate. It was only due to her scattered purse contents that she didn't have a run in with her guard. The broken perfume bottle her purse produced made the front foyer stink and only now was the stench wearing off of her. Nothing went right from the word go. She stepped into the limo with her three guards, usually it was two, but if Raine wasn't one of them Kaiba insisted on three. They took off towards her meeting with Rodgers. She relished the feeling of bringing down a corporate giant. Even though she had done this before she never tired of the power rush it brought. She supposed that was something she had in common with her husband.

Her cell phone ringing brought her back to the present.

"Hello?" she asked sweetly into the phone.

"Where are you?" She recognized Seto's voice immediately, great, she would have to remember to thank Raine for his interference.

"I'm on the phone with you…sweetheart." She smiled and longed for some free hair to twist around her fingers, damn stupid French twists.

"You know what I mean." His tone was deadly.

"I have some shopping to do."

"When will you be here?" His annoyance was apparent.

"There?" She asked, confusion lacing her voice.

"We have lunch arrangements, remember?" The urge to demand she come to the office immediately almost overtook him. Raine was suspicious and the man knew Iolite better than she did. Naturally, he had called Kaiba to inform him that something was up.

"I'll be there," she consulted her watch and did a few mental equations, "in three hours."

"Not a minute more Highness."

"I'm always on time," She tried to smile, knowing she had just lied to him. Time was inconsequential to her and she was never good at being punctual. He, on the other hand, was tyrannical when it came to keeping appointments.

"Be here." He warned.

He hung up without saying good-bye, not that his phone etiquette was wonderful in the first place. She loved him, but he made it a chore most days.

She arrived at DataLux Industries before she was due, amazing as that was. Then again, she did flee the mansion at light speed to avoid any traps Raine might have set.

The suit she wore, though it was very expensive and designer, was uncomfortable. Jeans wouldn't suffice. She looked the part of a true businesswoman, including the demure make-up and the hair pulled up. Her heels were Gucci, but still uncomfortable as they clicked along the marble floor. She was confident and ready to bring Rodgers down.

He sat, waiting for her, in the conference room. She entered flanked by her guards, then dismissed them, she needed privacy when dealing with such a precarious issue. They warned him by telling her they would be standing right outside the closed door.

He stood as she approached and held out his hand to her. He was impeccably dressed. His looks would make a regular girl swoon, but if he hoped to use that to his advantage he would be disappointed. She was with Seto Kaiba and no one could compare to him in her eyes or heart.

"I'm not sure you'll want to shake my hand after you realize what Cathway has in store for you Mr. Rodgers." She took his hand and felt him squeeze hers gently, rubbing his thumb in a circular motion on her hand. She was instantly disgusted. His deep green eyes were soft as a smile spread across his less than generous mouth.

"Please have a seat Your Majesty." He offered.

"Thank you I prefer to stand," she said curtly. "What I have to say will only take a few minutes of your time." She opened her briefcase and took out a packet of papers and handed it to him.

"As of this morning you are no longer in charge of DataLux. Cathway has managed to attain enough interests of this company to raid. As you can clearly see you no longer own majority and your absence in this corporation is dully requested to begin immediately."

His eyes flew across the words on the papers as he flipped them. The deep green orbs no longer looked happy, she hid her smile by clenching down on her tongue. She waited, patiently, as the realization hit him that all he had worked for was now gone.

"How did you manage this!" He growled, suddenly standing and wanting to grab her slim neck. He was sure he could snap it before one of the guards she had attacked him.

"You left yourself open Rodgers, a very dangerous thing to do in this day and age. Cathway is prepared to offer you a very generous buy out for your remaining interests." She waited, with an air of arrogance and a glare that she had seen Seto use.

"Do you honestly think I will sell you my shares for less than half of what it's worth? You have a lot to learn you little leech!" His anger was tangible but she didn't even flinch at his reaction.

"It makes no difference if you chose to sell or not. If you sell, Datalux stays whole and you recoup a minor part of your investment. If you refuse, Datalux will be hacked into pieces and sold to the highest bidders. You have interesting innovations in development and research that will produce nice profits for Cathway. Make your choice it's on the table now, but will be discarded when I leave." She closed her briefcase.

"Your brother told me you were someone to be wary of. It seems he was right. However, I won't let you do this." He began circling the desk slowly.

"It's not your choice, it's mine and you are done. Security is waiting outside the door to escort you from the building." Her voice was firm and her eyes matched his, there was no yield in her.

"How?" He muttered. "I would have noticed if interests were changing hands."

"Cathway orchestrated the buying through private individuals and employees of yours. You'd be surprised at how many people were more than willing to stab you in the back when given the opportunity and the financial motivation." She lifted her briefcase.

"I will tell Simon of this treachery you bitch." He growled.

"Tsk tsk tsk…what a sore loser you are Mr. Rodgers. Here I thought you would at least go down with dignity not name calling, I guess I am wrong every once in a while." She walked towards the door. "Please give my regards to Simon. Do tell him that while Cathway is responsible I'm the one who brought your company to my superior's attention. Tell him to think of this as an early Christmas present." She liked rubbing salt in the wounds.

"Wait!" Rodgers growled.

"I'll accept your earlier offer." He sat down at the table.

"I thought you'd see it my way." She smirked with an icy stare of indifference.

She left the building with her head high, not a hint of a smile showed. She was learning to be an ice princess thanks to her glacial prince. She slid into the limo then watched as Rodgers stormed out of the building with a cardboard box in hand. She would have no security breach, all files and paperwork stayed. He looked humiliated and she finally did smile. Annihilation pure and simple.

"Are you ready to go to Kaiba Corp. Miss?" Her driver asked her.

"No, actually," she replied. A knot worked its way into her stomach. She had just done what Seto had warned her not to do-poke a sleeping tiger. Not only had she poked, but she taunted him as well. Simon would be spitting blood in a matter of hours and then he would come after her. Seto had wanted her to leave it be, but she couldn't let it go. She was determined to destroy her brothers and keep their reign of terror from spreading. She couldn't have lunch with Seto, he'd demand to know what she had been up to. She needed time to think. Slowly she reached into her pocket and pulled out a peppermint candy. She unwrapped it and popped the treat into her mouth. She picked up her cell phone and called Kaiba's private line. On the second ring he answered.

"Yes Highness?" He asked in a tone she knew as 'I'm busy why are you interrupting'.

"I won't be able to make it to lunch today, I hope I haven't disappointed you too much." She winced as she waited for his response. Damn how she hated waiting for an angry retort.

"You will be here at 1p.m. Highness I don't recall this being debatable." He wanted to see her. No, he needed to see her, especially if Raine's hunch was right and she was in trouble. He also...missed her, if that were possible.

She picked up the candy wrapper and began crinkling it into the phone while she tried to talk around the candy in her mouth, "I can't hear you…must be a bad connection…see you at home tonight…" She hung up then promptly turned the phone off.

"Take me to Tea's." She informed the driver. "Don't answer the phone if it rings. If you answer it I will exit the car and then you will have a helluva time explaining why I'm walking around in jeopardy instead of being safely driven in the car."

The guards and the driver shook their heads. Kaiba and Iolite locked horns constantly and neither backed down easily. One thing was for sure; if Iolite wouldn't go to him-she wouldn't go. Raine picked a great day to take off.

She popped out of the car when they pulled up at Tea's house and quickly ran up the front steps. She knocked a few times and was quickly greeted and brought in.The two girls sat for a while talking about a million things. Mai joined them after a bit.

"Why are you so formally dressed?" Tea asked looking at the suit.

"I had some business to attend to." Iolite quickly kicked her shoes off and began the tedious job of taking her hair down.

"Say do you think you two could help me out with something?" Iolite asked over the freshly delivered pizza.

"What?" Mai asked, remembering the last time they helped her into Ryan's arms.

"I did something this morning that is going to get me into hot water with Seto. I was just wondering if you would help me sugar it up." She shrugged it off as if it were nothing.

"You're not going to do anything that bad are you?" Tea asked apprehensively.

"No, of course not." Iolite reassured them. "I just plan to get Seto nice and relaxed before I tell him what I did."

"I don't think I've ever seen that man relaxed…I can almost see him sitting behind his desk while he types in his sleeps." Mai shook her head. "Just how do you intend to get him to relax?"

"That's easy," She smiled. "I'm going to get him drunk with the help of my friends."

"What do you mean 'get him drunk'?" Tea asked.

"What do you mean 'with the help of friends'?" Mai chimed in.

"If he's drunk I can confess what I did today and he won't remember what I told him. He can't get mad because I didn't tell him, it would be his fault for not remembering." She intended seducing him as well, but they didn't need to know that. His softened mind would remember the seduction not the confession. He might remember bits and pieces, but he wouldn't be too concerned with it. If she knew him he would never want to be told twice the same information.

"Put your pride aside, Iolite, and just tell Kaiba what you've done. Whatever it is." Tea suggested.

"This has nothing to do with pride. I just don't feel like hearing him reprimand me for doing something, which I know is right, that he believes is wrong."

"You better have another plan in mind in case this doesn't work." Mai warned. Rolling her eyes, she realized that once again Iolite was increasing the temperature of her own hot water. This should be a very interesting evening...had Seto Kaiba ever been drunk before?


	3. Turning Tables

A/N: I don't own Yu-gi-oh. Only my own characters and plots.

Chapter 3

Turning Tables

She could hardly believe that Kaiba was calm and reserved. She silently thanked whatever deity had caused him to come in without a fuss. His eyes looked dangerous, but seeing Tea, Mai, Mokuba and herself gathered around the table seemed to keep him calm. He sat down and listened to their conversation, as an after thought to his newspaper. The three girls gave each other knowing looks.

"So how many people are going to come?" Mokuba chimed in.

"Well, I wasn't sure of the number. I figured I would consult with your brother first." Iolite answered. She noticed he was ignoring her.

"We haven't ever had a Christmas party before. This is gonna be so much fun!" Mokuba exclaimed as he watched Tea scribble down some details. She knew a few DJ's that were good and she quickly listed them.

"Would you like some wine Seto?" Iolite asked the newspaper.

"Whatever," he answered in a cold voice. He was quite aggravated with his wife at the moment. She had cancelled their lunch date and now, here she was, entertaining guests when she knew he would want a word with her. She had conveniently shut off her cell phone and prevented his guards from answering as well. That was a dangerous game. What if there had been an emergency. They needed to have a serious talk about her priorities. He also wanted to know where the hell she had been.

Mai quickly grabbed the wine bottle and filled his glass to the rim. Iolite gave her a quick disapproving look. This had to look unplanned, that almost overflowing glass looked ridiculous. Kaiba simply took it as her ineptitude.

"I think someone should make a toast." Tea smiled as she held up her glass of water.

"To what?" Mai asked as she picked up her wine.

"To," Tea glanced towards Kaiba knowing she had to get him to drink. "To Seto Kaiba and Iolite's first Christmas together!"

Kaiba lowered his paper and looked at the women. If he didn't acknowledge the toast he'd have problems with his wife later. They all lifted their glasses and took a sip, even Mokuba with his chocolate milk, which was in a wine goblet at his insistence.

Iolite took a long drink so Seto wouldn't become suspicious. She smiled at her husband's look of indifference. As he put his glass down she quickly held her glass up again.

"I propose a toast to friends…you guys are the best!" Iolite and the girls clinked glasses and Iolite held her glass near Seto until he lifted his, clinked hers and then drank.

Mai quickly refilled Kaiba and Iolite's glasses. Mokuba smiled, he liked the toasts and decided to do one of his own.

"I want to toast my big brother!" They all followed the routine of clinking glasses and drinking.

"How about love?" Mia struggled to come up with a toast, "We should toast that shouldn't we?" Seto folded down the corner of the paper and looked around at the women. Something wasn't quite right here. He discarded his paper and began to watch them with curiosity. They each toasted and toasted until he was sure almost everyone and everything in Domino had been covered right down to the gas station attendant.

The meal was finally brought to the table. The roast beef was amply salted, as were all of the accompaniments. She had wanted to increase his thirst to insure he consumed large quantities of the wine. Instead, she found her own thoughts muddled with the sweet wine. She ate quite a good portion of her dinner and drank heavily after almost every bite. Mai quickly switched to water to help get down the briny tasting meal. She also wanted to keep her wits about her, Joey would be here soon and she didn't want to be drunk when he arrived.

It didn't take long for Kaiba to figure out what his 'innocent' wife was up to. After almost every sip of wine he took Mai filled his glass right back up. It was bizarre. He suspected they were plotting something because he could see the knowing looks the three girls kept exchanging.

His sweet naïve wife was trying to get him drunk. Thankfully he had caught on soon enough to counter it. Every time Mai filled up his glass she would fill Tea's with water. He took that opportunity to pour half his glass into his wife's. She couldn't refuse his generosity, he would suspect something, and after awhile she was too confused to realize what was happening.

Within an hour Iolite's eyes were drooping and she found she had problems staying on her chair. She tried to keep her head propped up on her hand, but it kept slipping. Joey, Yugi and Tristan appearing in the doorway diverted all attention from the sleepy princess.

The three of them sat at the table and the talk started again. Kaiba kept his eyes trained on his wife, he smirked wickedly. She had fallen into her own trap.

"This is the worst food I've ever eaten." Mokuba finally acknowledged as he continued to push his food around his plate.

"Nothing wrong with mine." Joey piped in as he continued gobbling his food. Mai's face twisted into a scowl of distaste. She might love him, but the way he ate left much to be desired. She couldn't really eat much of hers, the salt got to her after awhile. She looked over at Iolite and smiled. She noticed the plate was empty along with her glass and her head looked like it would fall at any moment. She glanced at Kaiba and received a hard look in return. He had figured it all out. She gulped audibly.

"Maybe we should go have dessert in the other room?" She offered. Kaiba nodded his head in agreement. Everyone rose, except for him and his wife.

"The cake doesn't have salt in it," Iolite blurted unaware of the slurred speech she now possessed. Her hair had fallen into her face, covering half of it. She tried to tuck it behind her ear, but to her dismay she couldn't find her ear. Seto watched as everyone left the room, Raine closed the door leaving the two alone.

Kaiba was totally annoyed with her. He was about to ask what she was doing when she shifted in her chair and slipped. He caught her and pulled her into his lap just before she hit the floor. The room spun around her as if she had been on some demented carnival ride. At first she attempted to put her arms around his neck, them quickly hid them within the sleeves of her sweater. He waited, wondering if at some point she wouldn't shriek in horror at the loss of her hands. She was completely inebriated.

"What are you doing?" He finally asked as she desperately tried to keep her hands hidden. She rested her head against his shoulder and breathed in his scent deeply.

"How come you always smell so amazing?" She sighed contently as she moved her nose near his neck.

Curiosity got the better of him as he pulled one of her hands out of its sleeve. He noticed the bruising on it immediately.

"What did you do to yourself?" He asked impatiently as he quickly uncovered the other hand only to find the same harsh bruising.

Iolite bent over and lowered her head to the hands that sat in her lap. In her state she couldn't figure out that she could simply move her hand in front of her face. She nearly fell off of his lap with her efforts. His grip tightened around her waist as he frowned at his drunken princess.

"Oh," she exclaimed as she sat back, teetering again, "the bruising?" She asked as if she had welts on a daily basis and this was nothing out of the ordinary.

"Yes," he helped her, "where did you get the bruising?"

"If I told you that you'd be mad." She whispered, not quietly, in his ear.

"You promised to tell me the truth if I asked for it."

"Fine, but you must hold still. You're making the room spin." Since he hadn't moved he had no idea how to correct that problem for her.

"I got them while learning how to do that sliding yesterday."

"I thought you said you always did that and you were showing Mokuba how." He smiled at the top of her head. He knew she had been protecting the raven-haired boy.

"Would you have punished him if I hadn't said anything?" She asked.

"No."

"Oh, well then you shouldn't care." She shrugged as she cuddled against him.

"You lied to me."

"It wasn't a lie of any consequence so get a grip." She started unbuttoning his shirt.

She yawned with great exaggeration and lamented how sleepy she was.

"Did you try to get me drunk tonight?" He asked, stopping her hands' exploration, knowing that her awareness was beginning to fade. He had to make the most of her present state.

"Oh yes." She offered happily.

"Why?"

"So I could seduce you." She made that statement with a huskiness in her voice that almost made him laugh out loud. Some seductress.

"You thought you needed to get me drunk to do that?" He thought that was insane. All she had to do was touch him and he was on fire for her. She nodded, accidentally banging her head on his chin.

"It worked too, you are drunk aren't you? You drank two bottles of wine Seto."

Her miscalculations were amusing; she must have been counting her own consumption.

"Have you ever been drunk Highness?" He asked with amusement.

She gasped at the thought, tearing herself away from his chest so she could try to look at him. "A lady doesn't get drunk I'll have you know. Besides, I don't like the taste of alcohol"

"You could have fooled me." He whispered into her hair as she leaned back against him.

"I did fool you. You're drunk now and you didn't even realize it was happening did you? I'm quite clever."

"Why did you go through all this trouble?"

"You're amazing looking Seto, but I think you know that."

"You think so?" He couldn't remember if she had ever admitted to liking his looks before.

"You're following my plan quite nicely too. You're a very agreeable drunk, did you know that?" She smiled as she softly kissed his lips. He could taste the wine on her lips and smiled at her slurred speech.

"What plan is that?"

"I can now confess what I did today and you won't get mad. Not only will you not get mad, but you'll probably forget what I tell you and then that will be your fault not mine." She smiled at him. She was insane, of this, he was now sure.

"What if I do remember?" He asked as his hand began stroking her back.

"Well, then I'd have seduced you as well so you'll only half remember what I've told you. Mai said sex makes a man forget things."

He rolled his eyes heavenward. His wife and her friends were popping stupid pills.

"Have you lost your mind?" He asked with exasperation.

"It's a great plan!" She was quite upset; her poking of his shoulder was hostile.

"Why couldn't you just tell me? Why this elaborate scheme?" Her half-baked plan belonged to a moron.

"It's my plan not yours Seto. You're confusing me with all of your questions…" Her eyes filled with tears. Great, was she going to start crying on top of being drunk? He tried to soothe her as best he could.

"Alright, we'll do things your way. First tell me what you did today." He smiled at her, his eyes devouring her mouth, "then you can seduce me."

"It's my seduction, not yours." She lashed out before she continued.

"My plan...my seduction...I did what you told me not to. I angered Simon."

"How?" He asked, now he was getting angry.

"I took over DataLux today and fired the CEO Rodgers. I told him to tell my brother that it was my idea and that…well…I can't remember everything, but it will piss Simon off for sure."

"You took over DataLux?" He was shocked that she could accomplish such a feat.

"Cathway did to be exact. Are you angry with me?"

"I wanted you to steer clear of your delusional brothers. Why would you go after them knowing what they're capable of?" He tried to control his anger.

"I have to bring them down. They're evil and they have to be brought to their knees. You smell really good." She settled against his shoulder again. He wished she had told him about her raid. He would have forbidden the action; it was pure stupidity on her part. He wanted to keep her safe and yet she kept playing with fire. Slowly he realized that it was her fear of him that kept her from confiding her ideas.

"I know you're going to have a bit of trouble concentrating, but I want you to try. Are you afraid of me?" He squeezed her gently for emphasis.

"No, just cautious."

"You don't have to be. No matter what you do to provoke me I'll never hurt you."

"You hurt my feelings when you ignore me." She whispered against his ear.

"That's different."

"I don't see how," she mused.

"You are never to fear me. I'll never hurt you or harm you in any way. I can't promise your feelings will never be bruised, but physically I'll never touch you in anger." He tilted her chin up and kissed her lips gently. She rewarded him with a lopsided smile. Kaiba stood with his wife snuggled in his arms. He would have to sort through this whole mess in the morning. He couldn't believe what she had done. Obviously all of the talks he had had with her went through one ear and out the other. She just stepped into the lion's den with a slab of raw meat around her neck. He would have to up his guards and she would be confined to the mansion until he could ascertain the retribution that Simon would deliver. He walked out of the dining room and passed Raine in the hall.

"What did she do?" Raine asked as he fell in step beside Kaiba.

"She provoked Simon."

Raine looked down at the sleeping princess curled up in Kaiba's arms. She could get in trouble faster than rain could fall. Her older brother, Aron was bad, but Simon could be worse. Thankfully Kaiba had the means to protect her, or at least he hoped he did. Raine followed them to their room and then posted two guards outside the door and two under the window below.

A/N: I so wanted to write about a drunk Kaiba, but it wasn't working. I hope you all enjoyed this. I thought it would be fun to lower her guard. Please review and let me know what you think! Thanks!


	4. No Peace with the Light of Day

**A/N:** I don't own Yu-gi-oh

**Chapter 4**

Kaiba climbed the stairs with his wife in his arms. His mind was now working at full tilt. How was he going to handle this delicate position she had placed herself in? The girl played with fire on a constant basis and now he had to figure out how to make sure she wouldn't be harmed due to her recklessness. Simon would be roaring mad and if he was anything like her brother Aron he didn't want to deal with him. Rodgers could be controlled, to an extent. Thankfully the former CEO of DataLux was afraid of Kaiba Corp. so at least there was an edge. He looked down at her and sighed, she certainly made his life interesting.

Raine opened the bedroom door for Kaiba. He moved over to the bed and gently laid her down. She looked innocent enough in her sleep, but she really was a predator in the business field. He idly wondered what she was going to do with her new acquisition. He locked the bedroom door and then turned his attention to the sleeping vixen on his bed.

Slowly he moved next to her and stroked the side of her face. She was the single most aggravating woman he knew. She fought him at every turn. Kaiba knew if he said 'black' she would, without a doubt, say 'white'.

"Highness," he whispered against her ear. "What about your plan?"

She shifted position a bit, her eyes opened for a moment and tried to focus on his face. "What plan?" She whispered as her eyes fluttered closed.

Oh well, he thought to himself, it was worth a try. He began the task of undressing her. He should be able to derive a bit of pleasure out of the night. She had been quite a handful tonight. He crawled into the bed next to her and pulled up the blankets to cover them both. It was hard to concentrate on sleep after her promises of seduction, but he finally managed.

Iolite woke to a massive buzzing in her skull. She felt like she had just walked out of a very loud concert. Her back was against Kaiba's chest and her legs were pinned between his two. She felt his arm wrapped around her waist holding her to him. She tried to move, but with that movement came a pain that she was sure would split her skull in two. She managed to pull her legs free and then roll onto her stomach. The room was spinning. She thought of crying, however, crying would produce even more pain.

She tried to stay completely still and will the nauseousness to stop. What in the name of all that was holy happened last night? She couldn't remember anything past Joey eating the food like a madman. She remembered having a glass or two of wine so if she felt this bad Seto would feel worse. She would have smiled about that if she could have been assured it wouldn't hurt.

She was going to go back to sleep now and try to wake up much later feeling a lot better. Kaiba had other plans, he was awake in the next five minutes. He looked down at her and noticed her closed eyes. Her breathing wasn't heavy so he thought she was faking sleep to avoid him. He nudged her. She groaned.

"Are you awake yet?" He asked, now realizing the killer hangover she was facing. He smiled, that should teach her a lesson about trying to manipulate him.

She felt like he was yelling at her and quickly she moved to cover her ears. She overestimated her movements and now, though her ears were covered, her tummy was complaining loudly. A mantra ran through her brain _Please don't gag…please don't gag…_

She opened her eyes and looked at him. She was expecting to see him look like he was suffering from his alcohol consumption, but was sadly disappointed. In fact, was that a smile that lingered on his lips? Had he ever woken up happy before? She never could coax a smile out of him in the morning and here he was almost smiling.

She wanted a divorce.

She looked like hell. Her eyes looked like she had been crying for days. Her color was very unattractive and her hair was a mass of tangles. He stifled the urge to laugh. She was going to be in agony for the morning, which was good in a way. Now she couldn't get into any trouble.

It looked like she was about to fall back to sleep. He leaned over and kissed the top of her head before he got out of the bed. She quickly grabbed onto the sheets to steady herself at the movement. She felt like her world was being ripped apart by his movements. Her eyes flew open like saucers and she started shaking. Seto was hardly graceful and was going to kill her if he kept up the sharp movements.

He noticed how she looked like a deer in the headlights.

"What's wrong Iolite? Aren't you feeling well?" He asked with a smirk. He stood there staring down at her trembling form. His blue eyes were narrowed on her, but weren't harsh, it was more like amusement.

She hated the fact that he insisted upon screeching at her, she really wanted to die. "I'm fine Seto." She managed in a strangled moan.

He kept talking as he got ready for his shower. She couldn't make out the words only that it felt like a high pitched drill gnawing at her brain. Did he honestly expect her to respond to his yapping? When had he ever spoken this much to her first thing in the morning?

He shouted his intention to go into the bathroom and she held her tender ears again.

She hoped he would drown in the shower. That was mean, but she didn't care.

Her reprieve was short lived. He came out of the bathroom dressed and shaved with his hair still wet. He yelled that he was going down to the kitchen for coffee. Good, she thought with venom, if he hadn't left she would have gagged him.

Maybe now she would attain some peace to heal by.

No such luck.

Within 10 minutes he was back with a tray of food for her. It was the last straw. With her hand firmly planted over her mouth she bolted for the bathroom. Kaiba stood there, tray in hand, smiling at her distress. She would never forget this lesson he would make sure of it.

She barely made it to the toilet before her stomach made its unhappiness known. This was not only painful, but embarrassing as well. She finally gathered herself together and washed her face, brushed her teeth and tried to calm her nerves down. In the back of her mind she had a plan to destroy every bottle of wine in the house. She would never do this again…ever.

"You might want to put some clothes on," Kaiba mentioned as she emerged from the bathroom. He was sitting at his desk flipping through the paper and enjoying his breakfast. She looked down at herself and noticed she was only in her bra and panties. She frowned, not recalling undressing herself. He smiled at her appreciatively. Her eyes might look like hell, but the rest of her looked fairly…healthy. She blushed at his gaze.

She drew herself a bath and decided she would stay in the bathroom until he left. The warm water and bubbles were quite soothing and the Tylenol she took was beginning to kick in. She needed a few more hours of peace and quiet and then she could get on with her day.

"Are you getting out of the tub anytime soon?" Kaiba asked from the doorway. She was covered to her chin in bubbles and if he knew she was feeling better he would have been tempted to join her.

"I don't feel very well so I plan on taking it very easy today Seto." She whispered, her head still very sensitive to noise.

"You should get outside and get some fresh air to clear your head. You also have to drink a lot of water and fluids. You're dehydrated and that's the biggest pitfall of a binge." He smirked as she placed a wet washcloth over her eyes.

"It was not a binge." She growled.

"Is it a habit?" He asked with mirth.

"Go to hell Kaiba." She was tired of his baiting.

"I expect you dressed in 10 minutes. You will walk with me outside after having breakfast and tea. Then we will discuss things." He left her to her bath.

She could hardly believe that he still expected her to function after all she had been through this morning. He was showing his sadistic side and she hated it. All she wanted to do was curl back in bed and sleep until there was no more pain. She was going back to bed, that was that.

An hour later Iolite was walking with Seto outside. She was bundled, while he, in his simple trench coat walked along side of her. She still felt like hell, even her hair hurt that is why she decided to leave it down. A ponytail would have sucked the brain out of her head.

He had been lecturing her for several minutes now about the evils of alcohol and how she should now be remorseful for having tried to fool him into complacency. She would roll her eyes at his parent-like manor if they weren't sore in their sockets.

He wanted to know how she expected him to trust her if she continued to scheme like she had last night. "Speaking of which…" He began as he took her hand to lead her down the steps and into the now frozen garden that was being decked with Christmas lights. She began to zone as he droned on and on.

She had to finish designing a menu for the Christmas party. Mokuba had wanted every type of sugar-coated treat under the sun, naturally she would cave on a few things, but a hyper child isn't what she wanted for the party. She would probably want to go and buy a tree later today seeing as the party was just a week away. Mokuba had mentioned that Christmas wasn't a big deal in their household and that his big brother usually worked Christmas Eve and then for awhile on Christmas Day. She had quickly put a stop to that by issuing an ultimatum to Seto…if he worked she would lace a virus in his mainframe.

"Don't you agree Iolite?" He asked as he squeezed her hand.

Her head came up and she looked at him at the mention of her name.

He had stopped their walk and was now waiting for a response from her. His stare was intent. What the hell had he been talking about? Damn, she hated when she did this…

"Um, yes?" She responded hesitantly.

"Good," he affirmed. "Marriage is like a computer." He continued. She bit her tongue to keep from laughing at his analogy.

"You have to program in the basics, then add to it as you go along. Constantly upgrading and refining the programming..." He continued.

She listened for a few more seconds before she began to daydream again. Yugi had asked her yesterday to help him pick out a gift for Tea. The two had been dating for awhile now and they were cuter than ever. He was so sweet and she could hardly contain her smiles when he was around. She was mildly curious as to why he hadn't asked Mai for help instead of her. She wondered what type of thing he had in mind. She knew Tea's size and her taste, which would help for sure. Then again, he kept saying 'surprise' which made her think jewelry… She knew several stores that were quite nice for that type of thing. Maybe he could get her a locket with a picture of them in it. Something sentimental would melt Tea.

She wondered what Tea would get Yugi. She hadn't thought of that. What if she was getting him something that wasn't sappy and then she steered him into getting her something that dripped romance? Oh boy, that would be bad! They had to have gifts on the same level or one of them would feel foolish…

Was Seto still talking? Damn he loved to lecture her… A warm feeling filled her, would he waste this much of his precious time lecturing her if he didn't care, even just a little?

"And so, I think it would be a good idea if you outlined you day to me each morning." He concluded.

"Do you mean you want me to stand before you each morning and tell you all my plans for the day? In exact detail?"

"Yes." It was a simple answer to a complicated ruling.

"Are you serious? I have to tell about what I plan to do around the house, on the computer, with my friends, with Mokuba…that's…" She tried to find the words to describe his insane idea.

His eyes narrowed on her, anger flashing across his features. "Have you been listening to anything I've said!" He was really annoyed. She began to believe that she had missed the part of his speech when he outlined what she was suppose to report about. She bit her bottom lip and diverted her eyes. She had missed everything he had said. She nearly laughed at her own wandering mind. It was all his fault, obviously, she was in no condition to absorb anything, let alone a long drawn out speech about marriage being like a computer. Had he really made that comparison?

"All right Seto," she lamented, "must I tell you when I have to use the bathroom as well?" She was having none of this. He was her husband, not her boss and he had to start learning that.

He frowned at her, obviously not happy with her response.

"Now if we are done here I have to go out shopping with Yugi." She turned to leave him in the garden and head up to the house when he informed her that she was under house arrest because of her hostile takeover.

Hangover, be damned. She flew into a rage at him.

**A/N:** Hell hath no fury like a woman pissed off. Please read and review so I'm inspired to continue…thanks!


	5. The Gift

**A/N: **I do not own Yu-gi-oh, never claimed to…alas I never will…

**Chapter 5**

"If you think for just one moment you can lock me away from the outside world you're insane!" She turned her back on him and continued to stomp up the stairs. "I have to go out today and I'm prepared to do it over your dead body so don't test me Kaiba!" He pursued her into the house.

"You will stay put if I have to tie you to a chair. This is your fault, not mine. If you had thought before you acted you would have seen how much danger you were setting yourself up for." He was squeezing her upper arm to the point of pain, but she would never give him the satisfaction of yelping.

"Get your hands off of me! You don't own me and you sure as hell don't tell me what to do!" She was seething at him, her eyes turning a deep shade of blue violet. He had annoyed her all morning long with ridiculous talks of her caving to his will, how she should tell him about her every move, about how she could make their lives more manageable. She couldn't recall any concessions on his part. He had to answer for nothing and she was to completely submit to his whims. Well, this was one computer that was about to show a blue screen of death.

"How am I suppose to keep you safe if you constantly place yourself in danger?" He spat back at her.

"You simply have to let me live my life. I was fine on my own until you came along. Suddenly you think I need to be in a glass cage, well, I'm having none of it. Buy yourself a pet Kaiba and put **_it _**on a leash." She slapped his hand off her arm and made her way up the stairs. He was following behind her. She wasn't leaving the house anytime soon and as soon as she understood that the better it would be for the both of them.

She felt him following behind her and was ready to turn around andyell morewhen she realized how the time was getting away from her. His lecture had eaten up so much precious time. _What a dumb speech…marriage is like a computer…my ass!_

She reached their bedroom door and tried to shut him out but he was fast on her heels.

"You know I'm not unreasonable." He started as she picked up the phone. She had to call Yugi and let him know she would be there in a few minutes. She rolled her eyes at his comment, funny how a bit of anger managed to cure her headache...that and the dozen tylenol she had digested.

"You're horribly unreasonable if you put me under house arrest and I'll hardly sit still for it." She returned his cold glare. It was funny how he no longer intimidated her.

"What would you have me do? You even manage to get in deep water when I have three guards babysitting you. How is that possible?" He approached her as she circled his desk. She wanted distance from him.

"Baby-sit? Is that what you consider what your guards do? You know I could easily elude them as well as you and Raine if I so choose. I lived with psychos who terrified me on a daily basis. I learned to duck and cover. If I could survive Simon and Aron I sure as hell can survive a hostile take over. Don't push me Kaiba." She wanted him to trust her instincts, but he never did. She wasn't a child and she could take care of herself.

He looked at her and saw the fury in her eyes, which was amazing. He knew she was still suffering from her self-induced hang over and now she was attacking at him with a vengeance. Didn't she know if anything happened to her he would go insane? That one day if she ceased being in his life he would feel the emptiness? He actually looked forward to coming home to see what mischief she had gotten in to. Mokuba adored her and she was really growing on him as well

. He also knew she loved him, even though she never admitted it. He had come to enjoy that delicious fact.

"Call Yugi and tell him he can come here and you can shop online or something." Kaiba suggested dryly.

"This isn't up for debate Kaiba…I'm going." She turned and picked up her purse.

"You're staying here and that's an order!" He told her in a commanding voice. She wouldn't win this time.

He turned and left the room on that note and locked the door behind him. Raine was standing outside the door and smiled at Kaiba, it was always amusing to see them fight. A loud crash rocked the door after they watched the doorknob's futile attempt to open the door.

"Book?" Raine asked as they both stared at the door.

"Yes," Kaiba agreed. Another large crash hit, this time they heard shattering.

"Vase," Kaiba shrugged, not looking at Raine.

"She has quite a temper," Raine commented.

"That she does." Kaiba walked down the hall, he had had the last word and that was a good thing.

When he reached the front foyer he walked outside to tell the limo driver that his wife was staying home.

"No she isn't," Iolite's voice rang out. His eyes looked murderous.

"Where the hell did you come from?" He questioned her. He resisted the urge to shake her.

"I climbed down the trellis off our balcony." She informed him sweetly. He would have it removed immediately, then again, she would just find another way out.

"If you must go I'm going with you." He grabbed her wrist and pulled her over to the limo. She entered the vehicle followed quickly by him. She smiled out the window after she scooted across the seat. She had won…

* * *

Kaiba ignored Iolite and Yugi's dialogue as they drove to the store of her choice. It turned out that Yugi was buying an engagement ring for Teaand he wanted to proposeon Christmas Eve. Iolite melted at the thought.Kaiba watched her eyes light up as she told Yugi how terribly romantic he was and how thrilled Tea would be. 

Kaiba knew he wasn't romantic, hadn't he forced her to agree to marry him? Had he even asked, wasn't it a demand? He looked at her and sighed. His princess had deserved better than that. When had he started referring to her as 'his'? That was different.

Yugi and Iolite sat down, together, in front of a huge display of engagement rings. Yugi's eyes were as wide as saucers, there were so many different styles and sizes and stones. He didn't know where to even begin.

"Which do you like?" He asked Iolite. She had a few favorites. Tea needed something feminine and simple. She wouldn't want a huge rock surrounded by more rocks. She would probably want something dainty and delicate. The saleswoman pulled out a random ring and placed it on the counter. Yugi pulled it out of the box and scrutinized it. He showed it to Iolite and she shrugged, it wasn't something she had in mind.

"Why don't you try it on dear," the lady suggested to her. Iolite frowned as she slipped the ring on her finger and looked down at it. She held her hand out to show Yugi how it looked.

"You're a very lucky girl." The saleswoman commented. "It's not often that the bride to be is allowed to choose her own ring. You two just look so darling together." She was gushing at the two of them as they stared up at her quite bewildered. She thought they were together?

"She's my wife," Seto growled at the incompetent creature behind the counter. She shrunk back at his cold glare.

"I'm s-s-sorry Sir. It's just that she isn't wearing a ring or anything." She shrugged and looked as if she would burst into tears.

"It's ok," Iolite smiled at her. "It was an honest mistake." She shrugged as she pulled the ring off of her finger. There was a hint of sadness in her eyes; she had been married for a while now and still there was no proof on her finger this marriage even existed. Tea would have a magnificent ring given with love and her own finger would sit bare. She found herself thinking how her marriage was different. It was convenience not love; though they were committed his heart wasn't in it. Her's was.

Kaiba began wandering around the store. There were dozens of displays and the store stretched on and on. Suddenly a blue stone caught his attention. The more he looked at it the more it reminded him of his wife. A saleswoman was sorting the case next to the one he was at, so he motioned for her to come over.

"What is this?" He asked entranced by the way the stone appeared deep blue but flickered with amethyst hues.

"It's an Iolite, would you like to see it?" He nodded his head, never taking his eye off the gem. So, he finally held in his hand his wife's namesake. It was amazing how the stone was so like the color of her eyes. She would hate something this large and gaudy, she never wore jewelry. How unlike royalty, but it was true. The stone, however, was amazing and he longed to see it against her skin.

"I want this," he told her.

"It's a pendant, would you like a chain for it?" She asked as she took the stone from his hand. "This would go perfectly on an omega choker chain, white gold I think would look better."

"Whatever," he replied with disinterest. He looked around, not wanting her to see the purchase. This was the perfect addition to his already planned gift.

Yugi finally decided on a simple princess cut diamond. It sat on a simple band flanked by sapphire begets. It was perfect and she couldn't help being thrilled and yet a bit jealous. Yugi thought the world of Tea, how she longed to be adored by Seto that way. She was suddenly aware of his absence. Where had he gone?

"Do you know her ring size?" The saleswoman asked.

"Um…I think she's a small." Yugi replied honestly.

"That won't help size the ring, sorry." The woman smiled softly.

"Don't worry Yugi," Iolite offered, I'll take care of this. "Can I get the size to you in a few hours?"

"That would be fine." The woman smiled as she filled out the receipt.

Shortly after they dropped Yugi off Kaiba began to notice how quiet Iolite was. Had she even spoken with him since they left the house? No, he was fairly sure her attention had been on Yugi the whole afternoon. Was she still angry about the house arrest? He had let her out and would probably do so again, it was safer to know where she was than wonder. He reached out and lifted a lock of her hair, letting the silky strands sift between his fingers. He moved closer to her, she didn't move away so she wasn't too angry.

"You're too quiet," he noted as he twined his fingers in her hair. She didn't respond to his comment. He slipped a finger under her chin and turned her face to his. His lips softly brushed hers, and then he pulled away.

"Are you still angry about earlier?" He asked, not really caring because he had been right to keep her locked up and safe.

"Earlier?" She asked.

"I did let you out of the house." He thought it had been quite generous of him.

She shrugged. That's not what was bothering her, even though the fight this morning had been quite wicked.

"_I_ let _me_ out of the house this morning," she corrected.

He sighed and she shifted away from him. Glancing down at her bare left ring finger made her ache. It was too much to ask to have a ring from a man who didn't love her. An engagement ring showed love, like Yugi loved Tea, Seto didn't love her…

"Why did you marry me?" She asked suddenly.

He eyed her suspiciously, what brought this up. The ring shopping…damn Yugi couldn't do this on his own and now Iolite was going to be a pain in the ass about things.

"To save you."

"After you did you could have divorced me. Why didn't you?"

"I wanted you." It was a flat statement, no emotion behind it.

"What if I asked for a divorce now?" She asked, regretting each word as it tumbled out of her mouth.

"I would never allow it." He responded coldly.

"Why not?" She needed some assurance of something that she couldn't put her finger on.

"I told you that night when you burned the annulment papers that if you came to me there would be no turning back. I made you mine that night." He was now staring at her intently.

"Never question my feelings for you." He grabbed her shoulders and caught her lips with his. She struggled for a moment but then quickly melted against him. She allowed him to slant his mouth over hers and taste her completely. His arm slid around her back and pulled her against his chest. Her arms, in turn, circled around his shoulders. It wasn't exactly an answer with words, but his kisses destroyed every ounce of self-control she had. He could kiss the thoughts right out of her head. She finally managed to pull away, he growled at the seperation.

"I hope Mokuba is out," she purred against his lips.

"Reguardless Highness...you're mine now." He possessed her mouth again and again. They were so wrapped up in one another that by the time they arrived at the mansion he practically carried her up to their bedroom.

Raine looked on and smiled. They deserved to act like newlyweds, the hellish lives they both had led deserved a pot of gold. He snickered as Kaiba swept the Princess up into his arms at the top of the stairs. She was laughing, oblivious of anyone else's presence. Things were as they should be. He just hoped Kaiba's Christmas present wouldn't destroy the peace.

**A/N:** Will it really be a Merry Christmas in the Kaiba mansion? The next chapter will be the Christmas party...I'm a bit behind due to computer complications...

**SirisAnkh:** The two of them have problems dealing with their feelings, they're both too stubborn and have major egos. Her problem is that she loves him so much, but he's a glacier. His is that love isn't part of his vocabulary. Trust me, she isn't bored and eventually (quite soon actually) he will warm right up.

**Kaiba-amon:** hang-overs make the slightest noises sound like jet engines. So, no he wasn't yelling. I daze out like that, and people get so annoyed with me it's funny…

**I heart Seto:** Yeah, I went with her name. I think it works so I'm happy. Hmmm waking up next to him, what a treat. Hangover or not I would be like wow. I'm glad you liked his comparison of marriage to a computer (that was a hard thing to do) but he is a control freak and he can control a computer not his wife…hence the comparison.

I received the Yu-gi-oh DVD for Christmas (frommy boyfriend of all people). I guess you can tell I'm obsessed because my boyfriend knows about Seto Kaiba so don't feel bad...

Glad you're enjoying the story. Next chapter at least one gift will be revealed if not more. Thanks for reviewing!

**Josephine Jeckyl:** So, you're in love with a taxi cab driver (jk)... Hang overs are most amusing. He was a bit insensitive but she did try to get him drunk without him realizing it so he was slightly justified. I would have updated sooner, but the 'puter died...had to replace my hard drive due to corruption. It was a major pain in the neck to say the least. Merry Christmas to me...not! Glad you love this very much 'cause I love writing it so very much too! Thanks!

**SSP:** I'm so glad that you like this better. I'm glad I heard from you. I'm seriously trying to get her character very rounded and I do like this better than the first myself. Thank you so much for reviewing...your opinion means a whole lot 'cause of all your help with my first attempt!

**CRAZYABOUTANIME:** He is wicked, but I love him wicked... It would be heaven. Hope you enjoyed the update, the next will be out sooner I swear! Thanks!

**Ayala:** nope...never piss off a hung over woman. Hope you enjoyed their 'tiff'. Glad you like the story...thanks for reviewing.

**Dragon Master's Mistress:** Hope you enjoyed the chapter...thanks for reviewing. Her temper really came out in this chapter...

**WhitejellO:** That's so funny about you with your Dad. I find myself doing that quite often when people are talking about boring things. I think half of Christmas day I spent in 'Daze off land'. Sometimes it happens in school which is dangerous. I would so doze off on a lecture, then again if Kaiba was doing it I would be so intent on staring at him that I wouldn't hear only see. Does that make sense! Glad you liked it and yes the computer thing was something I had floating around in my head for a bit...just had to work it in there somewhere. So do you have snow yet? It's 65 and sunny here which is really wierd for the Christmas holiday...wierd...Thanks as always for reviewing!

**mariks1andonly:** Yep...I just keep writing more and more stories. I think that's why my computer blew the heck up. It was tired of all the attention. I swear I'm addicted to it. I will shoot you off an e-mail soon, just busy trying to get out from under it all. I have lots of make up chapters to write and mail to answer. I was computerless for about a week and it killed my 'on-top-of-itness..." Thanks for reviewing...and stop spinning...lol

**Frosty:** Still no snow? I know my friends in NY are cleaning up the 6 inches they got last night into this morning. It's 65 and sunny here which is wierd for the Christmas break. I'll never completely fit into this weather pattern of no extreme winter like I'm used to.

My Christmas was great, except I swear every srticle of clothing I received (and I got a whole lot) was some shade of pink. I hardly ever wear pink. I don't know why this happened. I need to do lots of exchanging. How damn annoying. I think they want me to be a girlie girl after all these years. I did get a wet suit for surfing which was a way cool gift. My Dad said he'd get me a surf board for my B-day which is in January. We're going to Ron-Jon's which is way famous...

How did you enjoy your holidays? Get everything you needed and wanted? So you like the water too! I swear it's a passion.

As far as the story goes I'm glad you enjoyed his analogy of computers and all...I can't see him being a mush so he had to structure it into his terms. Tears from laughter...that's awesome. I know...manner and manor, but sometimes I type so damn fast Ijust can't spot it. I'll correct it when I get a chance. Thanks for Magnolia...I have missed that story...Thansk for reviewing!

**sarah:** Thanks for reviewing and yes Kaiba is a bit tyranical at times isn't he!

**Serophia:** Thanks so much! I'm glad you like Iolite, I've tried to make her a bit intricate and yet playful. She has to be his opposite and yet have some of his traits so he can relate. I'm glad you liked Uninvited too. That was my first fanfic and so I'm partial, though I think this story will be my favorite when all is said and done. Thanks for reviewing and I hope you review again!


	6. The Declaration

**A/N:** I do not own Yu-gi-oh, only my own characters and my own plots and ideas.

**I will be posting, on my profile page, where I am as far as writing is concerned. That way you won't have to wonder what happened to me.**

This chapter took me a while because it needed something...hopefully what I wrote is what it needed...

**Chapter 6**

**The Declaration**

Iolite paced in her bedroom. Her footfalls were quiet on the plush white carpeting in contrast to her racing heartbeat. It was quite late and Seto was not home. She knew he was not going to be working tomorrow, Christmas Eve and he promised to take off Christmas Day as well. So, it only stood to reason that he had a bit of work to do in lieu of his mini-holiday. Then again, who really did work those days? She sighed, her anal-retentive husband, that's who.

In her hand she held his gift, she slowly turned it over and over. Christmas Eve would be too busy to give the article to him because of the party and Christmas Day wouldn't be private enough so tonight would be the night. She tried to sit down again before the roaring fireplace and train her thoughts elsewhere. Everything was set for the party. The hall was decorated, as was the rest of the mansion. They had just finished the trees late this afternoon, even the tables were set and decorated. She could hardly wait to show him.

It was midnight before the bedroom door opened and he walked in. Her breath caught, as it usually did, at the sight of him. Why he still had that effect on her she couldn't explain. She only knew that it wasn't unpleasant. She stood as he approached her.

"You're late," she whispered with a soft smile.

He stood before her just studying her face. She was wearing a deep blue silk robe that covered a matching nightgown. Gone forever were the sweats and t-shirts she once wore to bed. The only time she did that now was when she was angry with him. Funny how he knew her mood by her bed time attire. When had he started to notice that habit of hers?

"I wanted to show you how the decorating went today." She walked over to him and slowly took his hand. The expression on his face didn't change. If she didn't know it as his normal look she would have thought he was annoyed, but he was just Kaiba.

She told him all about the menu, the music and the seating chart. He just listened as she pulled him into the ballroom. The Christmas lights were the only source of illumination and the room was cast in beautiful shadows and shades. He almost smiled with approval, but fell short. She turned on the stereo as she guided him around the room. She was hoping he could picture how it would all come together in just a few hours.

He had never hosted a party in this house before, then again, he found himself doing things he had never done before since she came along. He looked around the room, carefully noting the details she had shown in her attempt at perfection. He looked at her; she was studying the tree with a frown on her face. He watched as she toyed with a few of the ornaments, his lips twitched, almost smiling, at her efforts. Finally, satisfied, she returned to him.

"I can't wait to dance with you tomorrow," she blushed and looked towards the dance floor.

"I don't dance," he answered simply. His eyes never left her profile.

"You won't dance with me?" She sounded hurt.

"Not in front of people…no." He watched as she turned to look up at him.

"Why not?" She asked, suddenly upset that she wouldn't experience being held in his arms. This was just another thing she would have to get used to…no ring…no romance…no dancing. She sighed heavily trying not to feel too disappointed.

"I just won't," he stated. "If you want to dance I suggest we get it over with now."

"Gee Kaiba with an offer like that how could a girl refuse?" She tried to walk away but he captured her wrist.

"It's Seto and you can't." He pulled her onto the floor and slowly took her in his arms. She wouldn't look up at him due to the anger she felt at his refusal to dance at the party. In fact, she refused to move.

"You don't dance very well," he commented as he held her stiff body.

"I'm not very happy with you." She whispered as she held her arms taut on his shoulders. She didn't want too much contact or her anger could dissipate.

"Would an early Christmas gift make you happy?" He asked as he tilted her chin up. His eyes captured hers.

"You bought me a present?" She asked. He felt a pang of hurt, did she think he wouldn't? She almost sounded shocked that her own husband would deem her worthy enough for a gift.

"I have two gifts for you, but one has to wait until Christmas morning. The other I could be persuaded to give you tonight." He smirked at her, his eyes smoldering. Her eyes narrowed.

"What's your price for a gift Kaiba?" She didn't like feeling as if she were a prostitute.

"Seto," he reminded her gently. "All I'm asking for is a dance."

She smiled, "I can meet that price…Seto."

He took her right hand off his shoulder and held it against his chest. Slowly they danced on the floor. A few of the workers watched the cold-hearted CEO and his Princess. Things had changed since she had first walked into his life. The household staff no longer dreaded coming to work and laughter filled the halls as opposed to tension.

A few songs later found them leaving the hall and making their way back up to their room.

Kaiba walked over to the bed and sat down. He slowly pulled off his shoes and then tugged his tie free of his neck. It had been a long day. Thankfully he'd have two days where work would, for once, be placed on the back burner. He slowly rubbed his neck, trying to force the tension out. She watched him.

"I want to give you my gift tonight Seto. Tomorrow will be too busy and it's a private things that I don't want to share with everyone on Christmas Day." She slowly walked towards him. He pulled her closer to stroke his hands up and down her body. She shivered. He untied her robe and slid it off her shoulders. He had to remind her to breathe as he explored her curves. Slowly she caught his lips with hers and he tugged her onto the bed. Their kissing intensified as he struggled to free himself of his clothes without breaking the intimate contact. They tried to take things slowly with gentle touches and soft kisses but soon found their hunger wasn't being satisfied that way.

They couldn't bear to be apart any longer. When she felt her heart would explode she whispered, "I love you" several times against his neck. He buried his face against the hollow of her throat and heard her plea again and again. He was shaken by her admission, not believing that anyone, save for Mokuba, could love him. When had this happened? When had she surrendered her heart to him? He thought she loved him, but now he had proof. His own emotions, which he had long ago locked tightly away, remained unspoken.

After a while she managed to pull out of his arms rather reluctantly. She reached for her nightgown and pulled it on, catching a glimpse of his approving smile. He was incorrigible.

Seto's voice was raspy, "I really enjoyed my gift. I'm also pleased that you decided to give it to me tonight instead of on Christmas morning in front of everyone." His hand slid up her back eliciting chills.

"That wasn't your gift Seto," she chastised him. Several kisses later she convinced him to let her leave the bed.

"Why don't you _not give me my gift_ again tomorrow?" He smirked as he propped himself up on the pillows. He watched her cross the room and pick up a small box from the dresser.

He decided that whatever the gift was he would be happy with it, or at least try to appear that way. He didn't want her feelings hurt. He hated seeing her look sad especially if he caused the sadness. She sat on the bed and pulled the blanket around her shoulders. He smirked at her and asked her to move closer. She did, tucking her legs beneath her. He moved and then motioned with his finger for her to close the gap.

"I know that look Seto Kaiba, if I come any closer you'll grab me." She tried to sound annoyed, but found herself giggling instead.

"I think two gifts for Christmas are two more than I deserve." He looked at the woman before him, with her cheeks stained a delicate shade of pink.

"Two gifts?" Iolite asked, not sure what he meant.

"Well, gift one was what you said to me." He answered simply.

"What did I say?" She asked, seeming to be quite confused.

"When we were…" He continued.

"Oh that," she dismissed with the wave of her hand as if it meant nothing. "I was getting bored that's why I told you to hurry up…" She smiled at him.

"I see Christmas brings out the tease in you." He chuckled. "I was refering to what you said when you.."

She interrupted his chain of thought, "Hmmm I don't seem to recall." She had a far away look in her eyes.

He wondered whether or not she actually remembered saying those words to him. Maybe it was simply because of the passion, but she'd never said those words before.

"Seto Kaiba is actually smiling? I should feel quite hurt because it isn't because of my gift." She shrugged and sighed.

"The way you wanted me tonight was a gift in itself." He reached out to touch her, but she pulled away. It would be too easy to fall into his arms and give in to his touch.

"There's more," she insisted.

"There will be if you move closer." He suggested his deep blue eyes leaving nothing to the imagination. He wanted her and her denying him was getting frustrating.

"First I have to tell you something about my family." She watched his eyes roll. She knew her family was a sore subject but she had to press on. "My mother died when I was a little girl, I only have the vaguest memories of her and a few pictures because my Dad got rid of most of them in his anger over her death. My Aunt Maggie, my Mom's sister, gave me something on my sixteenth birthday that has been a family tradition for as far back as I can remember." She took in a deep breath to steady herself before she continued.

Iolite slowly opened the box she retrieved from the dresser. She wrapped her fingers around a ring nestled inside the deep red velvet. It was a simple band of gold. Etched on the interior were three words which couldn't be read.

"For generations this ring was passed down by the women, mother to oldest daughter. Each woman is to give this ring to the man who holds her heart." She looked up at him, his eyes were unwavering as they drank in her features. "You hold mine." She shrugged and then dropped her gaze to the ring. She knew she would die if he rejected her gift.

She felt his finger slip under her chin so he could look at her.

"You had a horrible past Seto." She held onto the unshed tears.

"I recovered." He whispered.

"Have you?" She let the question lay between them. "I know you're still holding on to grudges."

"It's not finished yet." He managed, thinking of how he still needed to defeat Yugi in order to find peace. "You want me to tell you about my adopted father Gozaburo?" He asked with a trace of venom in his voice. She knew it wasn't for her, but for the tyrant who had destroyed his childhood.

"No."

He felt relief mix with disappointment. She wasn't trying to console him, she was trying to help him come to terms with his past. The injustices he had suffered were unforgivable, but he was so young and to waste his life away living in a past he couldn't correct was insane.

She moved next to him on the bed and stroked her finger down one of the scars that marred his shoulder and ran down his back. "This is your past Seto Kaiba. What I'm offering is a future with Mokuba andme at your side."

She leaned down and kissed the scar. He felt it down into his soul. Her gentleness shattered something inside of him and made him feel intensely warmth. His eyes closed at the soft touch on his skin. If anyone could stop the gnawing pain it was her. She could heal him as he was slowly healing her. She gently slipped the ring onto his finger. He caught her hand in his quickly and then turned his lips to hers. She kissed him slowly and deeply.

"Your strength comes from within and from your love of your brother." She whispered against his lips.

"I still have so much to prove." His voice was harsh.

"Look around at all that you've already accomplished Seto. You run an amazing company, keep people employed so they can care for their families, and you provide joy for children. You are worthy of happiness Seto, please see that."

She leaned forward and kissed him again, this time he wouldn't let her pull away; instead he slid his fingers into her hair and held her against him. He rolled her onto her back and slowly lay on top of her. He never broke the kiss that was consuming him.

He made love to her again and again until she slept soundly in his arms. Sleep was elusive for him. He had finally realized his greatest weakness as he look at the ring on his finger…she terrified him.

* * *

"Is everything going according to plan?" Kaiba asked Raine as they drank coffee in the kitchen the following morning. 

"It's all right on schedule though I think you're making a mistake." Raine grumbled. Ever since Kaiba had his brilliant idea for Iolite's Christmas gift he had tried to talk him out of it.

"Why do you have a problem with my gift?" Raine was hiding something and Kaiba was determined to figure out what it was.

"I see Iolite gave you her gift already." He smiled as he flipped the page of his newspaper. "The girl never could keep a secret until Christmas."

Kaiba looked down at the ring on his finger. It still felt very foreign to him as he twisted it around his finger. He kept thinking about the story behind it and something troubled him, he was about to ask Raine to explain something when Mokuba came bursting into the kitchen.

"Seto! Did you give Iolite her necklace last night! Did she like it? Do you think she'll wear it tonight?" Mokuba stood there smiling widely. He loved the idea that his brother was going to be home for the next two days and there would be no laptop check ins either. Kaiba couldn't be sure about Iolite's 'Christmas virus' threat and didn't want to take any chances.

"I was caught up in things." Seto smirked at his brother.

Mokuba frowned. "What things Seto? I thought you said that that was your plan. What happened that you changed your mind? Was it the dancing?" Mokuba climbed into the chair across from Kaiba.

"Dancing?" Kaiba asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, we all saw you and Iolite dancing last night in the hall. Were you practicing for tonight?" He asked as he started shoveling pancakes onto his plate.

"Who is 'we all'?" Kaiba asked starting to get annoyed that he had no privacy in his own home. At least he knew no one was privy to their bedroom activities. His cheeks tinged pink at that thought.

"Big brother are you ok?" Mokuba asked, noticing the color change.

"I'm fine kiddo." He lifted his coffee cup to his lips.

"Where is Io? She's usually down here by now." Mokuba noticed. "Should I go and get her up Seto? Maybe she's sick." Mokuba was about to slide off his chair.

"Leave her be Mokuba, she may just be tired from all the work she's been doing for this party." Kaiba thought about the real reason she was exhausted.

"She's never too tired to get up in the morning. Did you say something to upset her?" Kaiba looked at the evil glare Mokuba shot him. He almost laughed at the way he protected his sister-in-law.

"She's just tired Mokie. If it will make you feel better I'll bring her up some breakfast in bed. That way if she is mad at me I can make amends." Kaiba stood up and had one of the cooks prepare a tray for her.

He took it and started for the door with Mokuba on his heels.

"Why don't you give us a few minutes so I can make sure she isn't really mad at me?" He had to stall the boy. He knew she wasn't dressed, thanks to last night's activities, and he also wanted some privacy to give her his gift.

"Mokuba," Raine interjected seeing that Kaiba was having a hard time. "I'm going to need a hand with sampling the cookies for tonight. The cook wants to know which we need to make more of."

Kaiba climbed the stairs alone thanks to Iolite's fast thinking guard.

**A/N:** Okay, what did you think of her gift to him? Did I get too sappy? I was in a sappy mood. I also wanted a wonderful moment between the two to show that it isn't all tempers and fights. They just happen to be stubborn and fiercely independent, also they've both been hurt deeply so there is a major trust issue. Hmmm will her gift melt his icy heart? How did I do? I won't know unless you all tell me…please review! Oh and thanks for all the reviews you've all given me so far…


	7. The Christmas Party

**A/N:** Don't own Yu-gi-oh…never have and never will…darn my luck…

**Chapter 7**

**_The Christmas Party_**

Kaiba scanned the room. Iolite was no longer in bed and suddenly he felt anxious as to where she had gone off. He placed the tray on the coffee table and walked over to his desk. He was always neat his wife, however, was another story. There were scattered papers on the desk, receipts from various employees for tonight's festivities and some pictures of the Scooby gang. He sighed heavily. He couldn't understand her fascination with them.

"Good morning Seto." She smiled as she came out of the bathroom. She was dressed in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, barefoot, as she towel dried her hair. It was a normal day to her, even after what happened last night. She smiled as she noticed the ring on his finger. She had wondered if he would keep it on or simply discard it, thinking it to be some mundane gesture on her behalf.

"You slept in," were about the only words he could muster. He wondered if she knew how his breath caught at the sight of her.

"Yes, but, unfortunately I have a lot to do and it wasn't a luxury I afforded myself." She walked over to the desk and began to sort through the paperwork as if he wasn't there. "I should have set an alarm, but then again, I never sleep in so I didn't think it would be a problem."

He stilled her hands and forced her to turn and look at him. They stood there face to face, him holding her hands against his chest. A soft blush began to light her cheeks.

"I still haven't given you your first gift yet." He looked down at her. His eyes giving away nothing of the emotions he felt.

"You could wait until tonight or Christmas Day," she offered.

"Come on," he tugged her gently over to the love seat and gestured for her to sit. Clearly he wasn't prepared to wait. She smiled when she noticed the tray.

"I'm glad you didn't hold back, breakfast would have been cold by tonight." She picked up a piece of toast and started munching on it.

"That's not your gift." He felt a twinge of guilt. Did she really believe that he would consider a ministration as small as that a gift? Then again, had he ever given her anything? Ever? He walked over to his drawer and withdrew a large velvet box. He walked back over to the couch and sat beside her. She put down her toast and wiped her hands clean with a napkin.

He sat beside her and opened the box. "I've never given a girl a gift before." He mumbled. He turned the box around to show her the necklace inside.

She looked at the beautiful blue jewel on the platinum omega chain and her breath caught. "It matches the color of your eyes." She whispered.

"No," he removed the necklace from the box and held it up to the light. A beautiful purple tone underlined the deep blue. Swirls of amethyst twisted and competed with the sapphire as the light danced behind the stone. "This matches your eyes."

"An Iolite? Seto how did you know…" She looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"I never knew about the stone, not until the day in the jewelry store. When I saw it there I knew your secret." He held it up and she turned around, allowing him to decorate her neck with it. He softly kissed her shoulder as he adjusted the clasp.

She turned and looked at him, the stone resting against her skin, seeming to draw light from her. He leaned in to kiss her when the door burst open.

"Did she like it!" Mokuba came tearing into the room with enthusiasm.

He raced over to the two on the couch and smiled as he spied the gem resting around Iolite's neck. "It's perfect Seto!"

"Thank you," Iolite whispered to Kaiba. He nodded his head and stood.

"I have to go talk with Raine about final preparations for tonight." He left the two in the room. Mokuba began munching on her bacon as she fingered the stone on her neck. This was very unexpected. She had thought it would be something impersonal, maybe something his secretary would have picked up. Could it be he actually thought about her? Maybe things were changing. She smiled as she thought of him picking it out for her. She was completely in love with him…how the heck did that happen?

Mokuba quietly ate Iolite's breakfast after flipping on the TV.

Iolite sat behind the desk flipping through her paper work while she finished up last minute details. Her mind kept wandering back to Seto. He was a mystery to her. One minute he was completely aloof and the next he was buying her something that meant so much. He could be angry and immobile in one breath and the next he was off shopping with her and Yugi. She shook her head. She had too much to do to figure out the enigma that was Seto Kaiba.

"Well Mokuba," she smiled as she stood up. "Everything is set for tonight."

"What do we do now?" He asked, turning off the TV and standing up.

The day wore on. It seemed to trudge by for Iolite and Mokuba because they were so excited, but not for Kaiba he dreaded the whole party. Security had to be super tight, he hated the idea of strangers in his home and the moron gang was something he abhorred, but she was thrilled and because of that he had to put up with it. He just hoped this stupid thing went off without a glitch.

* * *

It was almost time to go down stairs and wait for the guests to arrive. Iolite checked her reflection in the mirror once more. The gown she wore was a deep royal blue. She adjusted the front, liking how it fell off her shoulders but plunged a bit, showing off a slight amount of cleavage. The slit up the side to her knees would make dancing easy, and Kaiba couldn't complain that she was over exposed. He had been incensed about the red dress she originally intended to wear, claiming it was too revealing. She decided she liked his jealous streak, even though it was followed by a, "No wife of a Kaiba will allow that much of a show…" He had blushed when he said it and that made him even more endearing. She knew he meant, '_you're for my eyes only,' _and that made her sigh and smile. 

A knock on the door caused her to loose her train of thought.

"Yes," she called out.

"Are you just about ready?" She heard Raine's familiar voice call in through the door.

She walked over and opened the barrier. His eyes searched her up and down.

"You look magnificent Princess." He smiled at her with such warmth she could have cried.

"Do you think so?" She whispered, still unnerved by his look.

"You look just like your Mother. She would have been so proud at the way you've turned out. Sometimes I see her in you, the way you walk, the way you smile, the stubborn streak you have, your tenacity. Alexandra would have loved to have had the privilege I have had-watching you grow into the woman you are." His eyes dropped from hers, afraid he had revealed too much.

"I wish I could have known her," Iolite smiled at her bodyguard.

"Just always know that you were her joy. You were her pride and joy. You were her ultimate achievement. She loved your brothers, God knows if she had lived they would have been different, but you were her prize, born of love." She looked at him with a question in her eyes, but before she could ask Kaiba walked in.

"Are you ready?" He asked, not really seeing Iolite, but Raine's back. When Raine moved Kaiba's gaze faltered. He knew she was pretty, but tonight she looked magnificent. Gone were the jeans and t-shirts, here was a Princess. She was his Princess, who was wearing his necklace, his gift to her.

She noticed his change in expression; she walked over to him and took his arm.

"I'm ready Seto," she whispered as she led him towards the door. She hoped he didn't see her blush. His appearance had done nothing to calm her nerves, the butterflies were moving with vengeance tonight. His trench coat made her weak, but this tux was devastating her.

Kaiba played the host part very well, grunting as introductions were made, a smile never forming on his lips. Iolite rolled her eyes more than once as Kaiba insulted guest after guest. He wouldn't do it openly, choosing instead to make sarcastic little quips in their presence and then whispering nasty remarks in her ear.

"I think I'm going to go say hello to Tea and Mai," she tried to pull away from him, but he jerked her back. Kissing her forehead before he allowed her to leave. She left him standing there with a scowl on his face. She sighed deeply, his eyes had froze over as a sneered touched his lips…3…2…1…yep, arms folded across his chest. That was her husband.

Yugi stopped her before she reached Tea.

"I'm ready…" He stammered. His hand was in his pocket, she was sure he was clutching the small box.

"Take her to the garden Yugi, it's decorated perfectly for you both." She smiled warmly at him. His hand was still in his pocket, still clutching the box. "Why don't you go out there and I'll send her out to join you?"

"Thank you." Yugi smiled at her. She watched him leave the ballroom and smiled, he was so sweetly in love it was intoxicating.

She quickly found Tea, who was trying to convince Joey and Tristan not to have a 'who can handle drinking the hottest sauce' contest. "Come on guys…grow up all ready." She argued.

"Tea," Iolite touched her shoulder. Tea turned around, she was still annoyed because of Joey and Tristan and instead of smiling like typical Tea she was scowling. "Yugi needs to talk to you. I think he's upset about something. He walked out to the gardens."

"Oh great." Tea sighed. "Maybe you could get these two to behave like men, not little boys?" She pushed past Tristan and Joey and headed for the door.

"Can we find something more constructive for you two to do?" Mai asked sarcastically. "Like…how about dance?" She grabbed Joey's arm and tugged him out onto the floor. Iolite looked at Tristan. They shrugged as they watched Joey and Mai walk onto the dance floor.

Iolite excused herself and then left the ballroom. She walked towards Seto's office, knowing it was wrong, but wanting to watch the proposal. She couldn't resist romance and that couple was the perfect illustration of true love. She moved into the room, not bothering to turn on the light or else they might figure out she was spying. She sighed heavily as she leaned against the window frame, parting the gauzy curtain.

The gardens were glowing with soft fairy lights, while rich red bows adorned trees, archways and the gazebo. A rich coating of snow had fallen and covered the ground and trees, making it look like the picture perfect winter wonderland. Yugi was sitting on a marble bench, inside the gazebo,staring down at his hands. The time was almost perfect. Soon she would be here and he would ask the question that would change their lives. He looked around the gardens trying to memorize every snowflake and each twinkling light. He wanted to remember how quiet it was, how softly the moon glowed, how silent the stars were. Suddenly she was there, before him.

Her hair was in a beautiful upsweep, the cream colored gown she wore made her look like an angel. Her smile was as radiant as it had ever been. If possible, it was enhanced by the sacredness of the night. He stood. She stopped before him and shivered slightly. He quickly removed his jacket and wrapped it around her bare shoulders.

"I should have grabbed my jacket before I came out." She apologized.

"Please sit down," Yugi motioned towards the bench.

She sat down and he hesitated, wanting to kneel before her but wanting to talk to her first. He sat as close as he could get to her, brushing his fingers down her jaw, his thumb stroking her lower lip. He loved her, completely.

"Is everything all right Yugi?" She asked softly.

"Everything is almost perfect." He whispered as he leaned in and kissed her lips gently.

"Almost?" She asked, a worried look marred her features. "Is something wrong?"

"Not wrong Tea, just not completely right." He smiled at her frown, and then kissed her forehead. "You know how much I love you right? I mean from the first time we met there was always something there. It grew stronger with time. Every time I needed you, you were there. Through every trial and tribulation you never left my side and I can't ever begin to thank you for your faith in me and your compassion." He smiled at her warmly.

Despite the cold crisp chill in the air Tea suddenly felt her cheeks grow warm with his words. "You've been there for me too Yugi. How many times have you saved me? I can't even begin counting…" His finger on her lips stilled her words.

"You saved me Tea." He whispered. Softly he left her on the bench to kneel in the snow before her. "Even though I don't think I deserve you. Honestly, I don't think any man deserves someone like you. It would make me the happiest man if you would honor me with your hand in marriage." He slipped the box out of his pocket and opened it before her.

Tears stung her eyes as she fought to hold back sobs that threatened to rip from her throat. She looked at the ring nestled in the small red velvet box. It was a perfect diamond with a sapphire on either side. She couldn't think…

"Tea?" Yugi asked, some what concerned.

"Oh yes Yugi…yes." She held out her left hand, which was shaking. He slipped the ring onto her finger, and then kissed her hand.

"I guess I pronounce us officially engaged…" He stammered.

She flung her arms around his neck and tackled him into the snow.

Iolite allowed the curtain to conceal the sight. She smiled, Tea had accepted. Was there ever a doubt? Even for a heartbeat? That was true love. Something that girls dream about forever, but seldom achieve.

"Are you all right?" The warm comforting voice startled her and she jumped.

"I'm fine Seto." She smiled at him.

"Why are you standing here in the dark?" He asked. The only light in the room was that from the fireplace. "Are you hiding from your guests?"

"No," she shrugged, "I was just spying on some."

He walked over to her.

"Spying?" He asked as he raised his eyebrow. "I never took you for a spy."

"Yugi just proposed to Tea…" She offered as she searched his features.

"Did she say yes? Maybe they can spawn and create more 'happy friendship creatures'?" He growled sarcastically.

Her angry glare made him realize how offended she was.

"Why do you hate them all so much? All they've ever offered you is friendship, they never asked for anything in return. How can you be so…cold?" She asked as she rubbed her own arms for warmth.

"I don't need friends." He stated simply with a shrug of his shoulders. "I have Mokuba and you. Personally I think that's more than enough." He had just complimented her in his own mind.

"Does that mean that I'm a handful?" She asked, clearly insulted.

"You are a handful, but that wasn't what I meant." He walked over to her and placed his hands on her shoulders. She shrugged them off and turned away from him. Now she was angry.

"I'm going out to the party to dance. Whatever man wants me, and doesn't regard me as a 'handful' can have me." She snarled at him as she pushed passed him. He grabbed her arm before she reached the door.

"You will not flaunt yourself to those people out there. You are my wife." His eyes flashed a dangerous anger that was threatening to spill over.

"Let go of me Kaiba!" She tried to rip her arm away from him. His strong-handed tactics did not work on her.

"I didn't want this stupid party nor did I want this argument, but seeing as I'm forced to accept both I will tell you that I will not see you in the arms of another man. If you insist on doing that I will toss you over my shoulder and carry you off to our room where you will stay locked up until morning!" He was fuming.

"Neanderthal!" She yelled back. "How dare you threaten me? Day in and day out you constantly berate my friends, my business skills, and my judgments. Is there anything about me that you do like or at least agree with!" She was breathless in her anger.

His blue eyes darkened as they narrowed on her. "You keep testing me Highness and I'm growing tired of it. I've allowed your raids, let your friends in my home, and put up with your cursed stubborn streak. I'm getting tired of being disobeyed and taunted." He was menacing when he was angry.

"Should I be meek? Bow down to the great Seto Kaiba? Is that what you want?" Her blue eyes were turning that hazy amethyst color and he found himself staring openly at her. He would hate it if she no longer challenged him. That was the best part of her, her strong personality. He didn't need an ego boost with a cowering simpleton of a girl who gushed over him. Women like that were bought and sold and hardly posed interest. She was fire and the chase alone made her more interesting than anyone he had ever met.

"I want you Iolite," he growled as he caught her mouth in a kiss. She pushed him away, causing him to look at her quizzically.

"You seem to think you can get me angry then simply kiss me and make it all better. Well, tonight your kisses won't work, try a grand gesture Kaiba or the couch." She turned from him and left the room, slamming the door behind her.

She made her way back to the party where the gang was congratulating Tea and Yugi. She joined in and smiled as they replayed the scene she had just witnessed. She sat and listened as the two giggled and reminisced about their romance. She laughed when Yugi asked Joey about when he was going to make a commitment. Mai elicited further laughter when she announced Joey needed to be committed first.

A tap on her shoulder caused Iolite to turn. It was Seto.

"Could I have this dance?" He asked as he held out his hand.

She smiled her yes and he pulled her chair out. Slowly they walked onto the dance floor and he pulled her into his arms as a slow song started.

"This is a grand gesture," she whispered as her eyes locked with his.

"No," he corrected her. "This is the grand gesture…" He kissed her gently as white confetti fell over the dance floor.

**A/N:** Yeah…I finished the Christmas party! Now I just have to get passed Christmas Day and I'll be caught up with my timing. I thought of unveiling her gift in this chapter, but decided I had written enough here and didn't want to keep you waiting any longer. What did you all think? Hope I did good…


	8. The Best of Intentions

**A/N:** Not only do I not own Yu-gi-oh but for some stupid reason I don't own my own profile anymore. I can no longer change my setting page...seems someone else has my name and it won't allow me to change a darn thing. So, until this glitch is fixed I can no longer allow anyone to know my update schedule...aggravating as hell it is! I can't even submit for help from FF-their help screen is down! Will my bad luck streak ever end! Oh well...here is the update. I think the next one after this will be in a week to 10 days...if you want me to notify you by e-mail let me know...e-mail me or leave me a request in a review I'll be more than happy to oblige...

**Chapter 8**

**The Best of Intentions**

Iolite twisted and turned completely unable to fall into any semblance of sleep. Twice Seto had wrapped an arm around her and tugged her in to a spoon position with him, she guessed it was an attempt to calm her but it had failed. Now she sat at the edge of the bed staring down at his soft features.

In his waking moments he was intimidating, and a bit scary at times, but slumber softened him. She could watch him for hours. This had to be the Seto who Mokuba remembered from before the days of Gozaburo. There were times when she found herself immensely jealous of Mokuba's prior knowledge of a boy who smiled and laughed. He was cold now, but he was also changing. She leaned over and softly kissed his lips, lingering an instant, before she retreated to dress.

Lying in bed and staring at the ceiling was doing nothing for her so she decided it was time to take a long walk. Dressed in a pair of jeans and a black sweatshirt, with a fleece pullover for extra warmth she yanked on a pair of gloves and tucked her hair under a fleece hat. She crept quietly out onto the balcony and then down the trellis. Everything was slick with ice and snow, but she was careful and towards the bottom she released her grip and jumped down into the white pillowy stuff. She wished she didn't have to 'sneak' out, but Raine made it impossible to be alone in the mansion. The man had the hearing of a dog. If she wandered past his room at night he would suddenly be quickly on her heels. She had no interest in company tonight. She swept her gloved hands together to rid them of the ice and snow they had collected on the climb down.

The gardens were still glowing from the lights and the silence was unearthly. She took off at a slow walk down the path to the gazebo. She sat where Tea had earlier and smiled, what an amazing proposal. They made such a cute couple and they had loved each other for so long. She looked up at the house and smiled. Maybe Seto wasn't in love with her, but he had danced with her and he had kissed her in front of everyone. He also wore the ring she had given him so she obviously meant something to him right?

Sitting still in the cold was making her notice how frigid the air was. She decided to go for a walk around the grounds.

* * *

Kaiba woke up with a start. He had been having a nightmare that he couldn't quite put his finger on; bad images and horrible feelings welled up inside him. It was still dark out and looking at the clock he realized it was an ungodly hour. He looked at the bed beside him and she was gone…He quickly got up, dressed and raced out of the room. Something was wrong, he could feel it. 

The sun had barely begun to gray the sky. Raine was sitting on the couch as Kaiba came tearing into the room. He stood immediately.

"Where the hell is she!" Kaiba asked irately.

"Iolite?" Raine asked with obvious confusion. "I thought she was with you."

"She wasn't there when I woke up. I have no idea when she left. Call the guards I want her tracked down immediately before anything happens to her!" He was on the verge of insanity. If anyone touched her they would face extreme retribution.

Raine set out several guards to locate her, he just prayed she hadn't left the perimeter of the grounds. A few minutes passed, Kaiba shrugged on his coat and walked out the back door. He began calling her name as he raced down the steps to join the search.

"There are footsteps under your balcony Sir," one of the guards caught up with him. "I think she must have climbed down the trellis and taken off down the path." It's going to be hard to track her now that the winds have picked up and it's beginning to snow.

Kaiba looked around, realizing that the storm that had been predicted finally arrived. He sighed heavily. She never listened, and she knew what she did was wrong otherwise why climb out this way? The urge to snap her pretty little neck filled him. His eyes narrowed as he looked over the expansive grounds. She could be anywhere.

A call on his com-link caught his attention.

"Mr.Kaiba?" Raine's voice called to him.

"What?" Kaiba snapped as he pressed the logo by his neck.

"Edward is a bit angry and wishes to speak with you…right now."

Great, Iolite's Christmas present was about to rip him apart. He turned from the guards, instructing them to search for her. He made his way back into the house to confront his mad Father-in-law. What a wonderful Christmas morning this was turning out to be. Last night felt like a dream and this morning was the inevitable nightmare that followed every good occurrence. Where the hell was she?

Kaiba walked into the living room to find Edward, the abdicated King, pacing while Raine stood stone-faced near the fireplace.

"What the hell have you done with my daughter Seto Kaiba? I had a feeling you were careless but I never realized you were so irresponsible!" He was practically shouting while Kaiba simply stood there, arms folded eyes narrowed. Who the hell was this man that he thought he could yell at him?

"You better watch yourself old man," Kaiba hissed at him. "I brought you here for Iolite's sake, not my own. Personally, my opinion of you is quite low but she loves you, for some unknown reason… I will not be spoken to like an underling by a man who sold out his daughter and ran like a scared rabbit!" The look in Kaiba's eyes left no question as to his intentions. If Edward stepped the wrong way he would meet with a wrath he was incapable of understanding.

"Why did you marry my daughter Seto Kaiba?" Edward asked through clenched teeth. "Did you fall in love with her!" He asked with a voice loaded with sarcasm. "Or was it because you wanted to become a Prince? Maybe it was because you knew of the power she possessed in the corporate world. I did what I had to in an attempt to save her. I gave up everything to protect her! Would you lose a night's sleep if she disappeared? Leaving you with your title and her raided corporations? Or would you move on to other territories Seto Kaiba? A lowly orphan such as yourself would probably scam another unsuspecting naive girl…" Edward let the comment hang in the air.

Raine moved in front of Edward before Kaiba could grab him.

"Don't waste your energy on him Mr. Kaiba, I assure you he isn't worth it." Raine's gaze remained level with Kaiba's. Edward had just insulted everything about his son-in-law from his childhood to his wife. Raine knew of Kaiba's temper and having a Christmas morning brawl was not on the agenda.

"Seto?" A tired voice asked. The three men turned to see Mokuba standing in the hall, in his pjs, rubbing his eyes. "Why are you angry Big Brother? Who is he?" Mokuba's presence made Seto's features soften instantly, like cold water splashed on a wolf that was baring his teeth.

Seto approached the small boy and knelt to his level, "Merry Christmas Mokuba." Seto started. "This is Iolite's father, her second gift from me." He said it with venom that wasn't detected by the boy, but Raine and Edward heard it clear as day.

"Is she mad at you?" Mokuba asked innocently as he regarded the stranger over Seto's shoulder.

"For bringing her father here?" Kaiba asked sounding confused. He knew Iolite didn't know of Edward's presence.

"Yeah," Mokuba shrugged. "Is that why she slept in your office last night? I thought you might have had a fight after the party."

"She's in my office?" He didn't give Mokuba a chance to respond as he bolted for the steps and took them two at a time. Could it have been possible that she was safe and secure the whole time? God he hoped so, because her in harms way was not an option.

He pushed the door open, it had been ajar probably from Mokuba. There she was cuddled in his chair sideways. Her knees bent, her body resting against the back of the chair, head slightly bowed forward, breathing even and relaxed. A book was open, she probably fell asleep reading it, and his white trench coat was covering her. He smiled as he stepped into the room and closed the door behind him, locking it.

He approached her slowly and quietly. He stood there, towering above her, not knowing if the feeling he had was elation that she was safe or anger for having given him and everyone else heart failure. He slid the book out from her hands, she softly whispered his name but didn't wake.

Slowly he slid one arm under her knees and one behind her back. He lifted her in one fluid movement. She moaned softly and then slowly her eyes fluttered open. She smiled at the blue eyes that greeted her.

"Merry Christmas Seto," she purred as she buried her face against his neck.

He sat down on the couch with her still in his arms. He squeezed her gently, still not able to believe she was in one piece and quite safe.

"You're in big trouble…wife." He replied gruffly.

"I couldn't sleep Seto." She murmured as she began to kiss his neck, running her fingers through his soft hair.

"So you climbed out the window and went traipsing about in the dark?" He tried to sound cross but was failing miserably. What had she done to him?

"I didn't stay out too long, it was so cold." She caught his mouth with hers, when he didn't respond to her gentle kiss she pulled away to look into his eyes.

"I'm sorry that I aggravated you." She tried to pull out of his arms, but he held her fast.

"What if you had slipped on the ice?" He asked as he tilted her chin up, forcing her to look into his eyes.

"I didn't" She whispered.

"You could have." He insisted.

"What do you want me to say Kaiba?" She asked, getting a bit aggravated. She hadn't slipped so why bother going there?

"Do you realize you call me Kaiba whenever you get aggravated with me?" He demanded.

"Then I must call you Kaiba a lot, because I find myself aggravated with you quite often." She shrugged and gave him a sly smile.

"Promise me you won't go down the trellis again."

"No," she tried to turn away. "I promised you I would never leave the grounds, which I haven't but I will not promise something I can't be sure I'll never need to do."

"I'll have the damn thing ripped down!" He was getting aggravated with her.

"Then I'll have a new one put up." She smirked at his annoyance.

"You're being unreasonable." He growled.

"Only because I won't let you treat me like an employee. You can't bark orders at me and think I'll snap into line and simply obey." She countered.

"I don't bark." He turned away.

"Like hell you don't Kaiba. I'm surprised you don't snap your fingers when you order people about." She giggled at the picture in her head.

"You're baiting me Highness…" He warned.

"I'll bait you Seto Kaiba but I'll never bow. I also won't make promises I don't intend to keep." She leaned in closer to his mouth, "not even if it means getting on your good side…then again, do you have a good side?"

"If you break your neck climbing down that damn thing..." He shook his head trying to relieve himself of images of her lying broken on the ground. "At least promise you won't do it when it's icy."

"Fine, I won't do it again, while it's icy unless absolutely necessary." It was the best concession she would give.

"There will come a time when your actions affect two lives." Kaiba let the statement sit between them.

"What do you mean Seto? I would never harm Mokuba or you." She looked confused. He decided not to press the subject, so instead he changed the subject. He toyed with the ring she had given him.

"Is this a promise of forever?" He asked as he held up his left hand, clearly showing off the ring.

"Yes Seto, my heart is yours forever." She smiled then blushed slightly. "But with my heart comes my sharp tongue, they're a package deal."

"Just my luck." He rolled his eyes as he stood up, with her in his arms, and then turned to plop her down on the couch.

He walked to the door, "would you like to see your second present?" He asked as he opened the door. She smiled at him, she loved him.

* * *

WhenKaiba left the room Edward made an attempt to follow. Raine grabbed his upper arm and prevented him from leaving. 

"We have some things to discuss before Iolite comes down to see you." Raine stated simply.

"What do you have to say? If it wasn't for you my daughter would be safe." Edward tried to shrug out of his grip.

Raine dragged the man into the dining room to prevent their conversation from being over heard. He also sent Mokuba into the kitchen as a safety measure.

After slamming the dining room door he turned furious eyes on the ex-monarch.

"I knew it was a bad idea to have you come here, but Mr. Kaiba insisted it would make Iolite happy. I will warn you only once Edward-leave them alone. Visit your daughter but do not harm this union. Or I will most assuredly harm your being."

"You expect me to sit idly by and allow my daughter to stay married to some common piece of gutter trash? She can trace her family back hundreds of years, her blood is true blue. He's an orphan who conned his way into his adopted Father's millions. He hardly deserves her and I'll be damned if I just sit back and let this charade dance on." Edward crossed his arms and raised his chin.

"Alexandra would have loved seeing Iolite so well loved and protected and she loves him as well. Why can't you be happy for her?" Raine bit out with animosity.

"Don't ever speak of MY wife you…servant…" Edward turned furious eyes on Raine. "She was mine! Now I'll insure that Iolite forgets this Kaiba person, who clearly isn't in her league and I'll have her marry someone who can insure her lineage, just as her mother did."

Raine grabbed him by the throat, "Times have changed you piece of filth. Iolite may not be able to see you for what you are, but I do. If you were any decent father you would be happy because she was happy but you can't be can you! You just want power and blood lines. You will not use her as a means to your ends and this marriage is not yours to toy with. I'll rip your heart out if you try anything you little troll!" Raine's violet eyes flashed pure hatred. "Do I make myself clear?"

Edward slowly shook his head yes, terrified of the fury that threatened to tear him apart. Raine was so calm and collected at all times, what had gotten into him!

"Fine, then go greet your daughter, but know I will be watching over her…always."

Edward wearily turned towards the door and walked back into the living room.

Iolite's eyes widened as she saw the familiar figure enter the room.

"Father!" She cried as she ran into his arms, tears slipped down her cheeks as she hugged him tightly. "I've missed you so much! Did Seto bring you here?" He returned her hug with a ferocious one of his own.

"Oh daughter…we have so much catching up to do…"

**A/N:** This is just the start of the problems...the story should move quite quickly, but don't worry there will be tons of romance...promise! Thanks for all the reviews!


	9. Digging for Truths

**A/N:** Don't own Yu-gi-oh, not even a single hair on Seto Kaiba's anime head...(tearful regret)

**Chapter 9**

_Digging for Truths_

"I can't believe you're really here." Iolite gushed to her father. They were all seated around the table in the dining room eating breakfast. Kaiba had his newspaper up while he drank his coffee and listened to the conversation. Detesting the man was going to make his stay very exasperating, for said senior Kaiba.

"It's been so long. You have to catch me up on everything that has been going on." Edward smiled lovingly. "It seems you've made quite a few changes since your absence in Valkaria. I didn't think it was possible for you to surprise me, but in many aspects of your new life you have."

Kaiba knew the comment was aimed at him, and quietly he fumed behind his paper. He wouldn't give this idiot the satisfaction of rousing him into a verbal argument.

"Well, I guess the biggest change is getting married." Iolite absently played with her food, not really eating it at all. "Then I took over Mortimer's company, with the help of my husband." She glanced at Seto's newspaper, seeing if he would react to her statement. After all, he stole the shares she had needed to raid Mortimer out from under her. Honestly, if he hadn't she wouldn't be married to him right now.

"Since when have you needed help to raid a corporation?" Edward asked.

"It was a major endeavor and Seto played a key part in the eventual downfall. You should have seen Mortimer and Aron's faces when Seto told them their empire was gone. It was classic." Iolite smiled as she remembered how Seto had protected her that fateful night. A lot of details were left out, but with reason. How wonderful would it be to explain to her father about the abandonment? The major fights? How they almost annulled the marriage?

"So Kaiba Corp. helped with the hostile take over?" Edward asked innocently. He knew what had happened, thanks to Ryan, but he wanted to hear it from her. He couldn't understand why she was covering up for Kaiba's power plays and manipulations.

"Actually," Kaiba lowered his paper. "I acquired shares she needed to commence the raid. The whole idea of her angering that troll Mortimer didn't sit correctly with me. He's dangerous. So, I bought out the shares, and then combined them with hers. Afterwards, I spoke with the board members and the take over was finalized. If you want to know the reality of it, your daughter was infuriated with me at the time, until I gave her the company." Up went the paper. Seto Kaiba was not one for sugarcoating.

Edward watched the expression on his daughter's face. This marriage was wrong. Could she see it? Did she realize it? It was a father's prerogative to set things right with his children, and that was what he was going to do. Aron and Simon were beyond reason, but his heart, his Iolite, could still be saved. He would be damned before he left her to this—cold hearted snake.

"Where did Seto find you Edward?" Raine asked. "I mean it was an amazing attempt on his part to bring you to see your daughter. He knew how much it would mean to her, and to you…" Anger flashed in the indigo eyes of the guard. He knew what the old ex-King was planning, and he would have none of it. Iolite and Seto Kaiba belonged together; Ryan and Iolite was not a good match.

"I wasn't hard to find. Anyone with any sense would have come across me." Edward waved his hand, as if it had taken no effort.

"Then I guess your sons are even more inept than I had originally thought. They had men scouring everywhere looking for you. So then, neither boy has any sense Sir?" It was sarcastic, but to Iolite it was a jest. If she could fathom the expressions on any of the men's faces she would have seen the raw hostility. Unfortunately, she loved every man in the room. She could never imagine anything bad from any of them, especially towards each other.

The day passed slowly as each traded barbs and scathing remarks. There were small slights when Iolite was present, but it was war behind her back. Finally, Edward decided to lie down due to his jet lag, Iolite agreed to some game Mokuba had suggested, and Kaiba and Raine were left to themselves.

"So will you confess or should I drag it out of you?" Kaiba asked the guard when they were alone.

"I hold nothing back when it comes to Edward. He's a lousy father, was an ineffective, blundering King, and a major manipulator. The worst is that he's a coward. He'd sell out his children before he would put himself in harm's way. I have no respect for him."

Kaiba stood there, listening to the man rant on. Raine had always been a man of few words, so this was an interesting turn of events. Narrowed blue eyes scrutinized the guard.

"Personally I have no interest in Edward, but as long as Iolite believes he's a good man I have to allow the relationship. Unless he comes to be a threat." Kaiba folded his arms across his chest and lowered his head a bit. He was staring at Raine through his bangs.

"You would think of denying her access to her father? A daughter needs her father." There was a soft desperation in his voice, something that Kaiba didn't miss.

"I want to know about Iolite's mother, Alexandra."

"What would you like to know? Personally I don't know too much."

"I don't like liars Raine, and that is a lie."

Raine sighed heavily and pulled out a chair in order to sit at the kitchen table. Kaiba poured himself a cup of coffee, he had his hunches, had from the beginning, and now he would learn everything.

"The first time I saw Alexandra I thought I had died and gone straight to heaven. Only angels should be so blessed to look the way she did. Unfortunately, her mouth didn't match her looks. Hearing her curse like sailor and tell filthy jokes went against all the purity I had placed in her. She also had the heart of a tomboy, riding and standing on her horse bareback, climbing trees… I don't think she ever played with a doll. Her parents were driven to drink from her actions, and all her modern ideas. She was born a woman with the mentality of a man.

I was just a boy and she was just a girl, and together we raised hell. My Dad was the head of security, the top guard to Alexandra's parents – the King and Queen. So, I spent a lot of time there. Years passed and our friendship revolved into more. Unfortunately, back then, I was a guard, following in my Dad's footsteps. She was a Princess, betrothed to another. It was never meant to be.

Alexandra didn't love Edward, she barely knew him. The only thing they had in common was the blue blood that coursed through their veins." Raine rubbed his temples, just thinking about Alex hurt, all the 'could have beens' and 'should have beens' were too much.

"Why didn't you run away? You could have taken her far from the kingdom and…" Kaiba tried to imagine what he would have done if it had been him and Iolite.

"And they would have chased us to the ends of the earth. You see, Edward took one look at her and any hope for our escape was dashed." Raine looked out the window, deeply lost in his own thoughts.

"Why did you stay on?" Kaiba asked, a bit confused.

"If I had to lose her, I didn't want it to be completely. If I were a guard I could at least stay around her, make sure that bastard treated her rightnot that he ever did. It wasn't her fault she was so spirited, that was just her nature. The problems they had were because he never had passion for life, but she did. It was an ill match. She was trapped in a glass cage and he was the inflexible jailer."

"Did he know that you loved his wife?"

"No, if he had we would have lost our stolen moments. Even just a few brief encounters with her were enough to satisfy me." Raine stood up and walked towards the door. "Please don't shatter her world Seto Kaiba. She believes her parent's marriage was a fairy tale. She doesn't know the dark side, and I would appreciate you keeping her uninformed."

When the door closed Kaiba let out the breath he had been holding. Could this monarchy get anymore sordid? He was more than a little relieved he had rescued her from that corrupt life. He would do whatever was necessary to protect her from the destruction of a cursed kingdom. Did any happiness come from it at all?

The door opened and in walked Iolite. She noticed Seto sitting at the table, but he didn't acknowledge her, so she walked over.

"Is something wrong?" She asked as she sat next to him.

"Just thinking," He answered absently. This is what not working did to him; his mind had found another outlet for productivity.

"Anything interesting? Are you plotting world domination, annihilation or seduction?" She smirked, because she knew he wasn't paying attention to her.

_If Raine stayed and they were in love…_

"I hear Kaiba Corp. is thinking of taking over the world at some point and, seeing as between the two of us, and some attorneys, we could evade the monopoly law…"

_Aron and Simon were both mentally unbalanced, but Iolite was more than sane, she was brilliant and sweet. _

"How are the games going with Mokuba?" Kaiba asked, seeming to ignore her previous statements.

"Well, we're almost tied, but for me that's a good thing seeing as he said he can kick your ass in chess any day of the week." Mokuba had said no such thing, but she was attempting to get a rise out of her concentrating husband.

_How could three children, raised in the same house be different to these extremes? How could two be cold and one warm? How could two have a complete disregard for life while one treasured each second? Two looked out for their own interests while one tried to right the wrongs and protect, with her own life, those she loved. How could one love and two hate?_

"I wanted to thank you for an amazing Christmas, Seto." She fingered her necklace, the tips of her fingers lingering on the stone.

"Who chose Raine to be your guard?" Kaiba asked her as he finally directed his attention to her.

"That's a strange question, why ask it?" He noticed how her eyebrow quirked.

"Who?" He practically demanded.

"I'm not sure. I was a child. I think my Aunt, but I don't remember. I know Raine's father protected my mother, maybe it was decided to keep with tradition."

_Interesting… an Aunt stepping in, a father handing over a child's welfare to his son for protection. Did Raine's father know of the relationship? If he did why would he place his son into temptation? It would have made more sense to send Raine away._

"Your father's sister?"

"Why the third degree? Is something wrong?" She looked at him skeptically.

"I was just curious as to why your father and Raine have a volatile relationship." He shrugged, and then turned to look at her. Her eyes were that soft shade of blue he loved. There were no hints of the fiery amethyst that signaled she was angry or challenging him.

She shrugged. "They have a strange relationship, but my father knows he is the best of the best as far as protection is concerned. He wouldn't have trusted my care to him if he weren't. It was my mother's sister that suggested Raine, I believe. Though I was once told it was Ryan."

_The mother's sister, Iolite's Aunt, what did she know? _

"Do your brother's have special guards? Did they when they were children?"

"Raine was posted as special protection for me because of the way my brothers terrorized me. They were so much older than me, so my birth gave them the perfect sadistic toy to play with. It amused them to torture me." She shivered at the memories.

Kaiba noticed her reaction and took her hand. He pulled her from her chair and settled her on his lap. He'd kill them both if they ever hurt her again. She rested her head on his shoulder and sighed, breathing in his scent caused her to smile. Softly he trailed his hand up and down her back. He had learned how to comfort her.

_Now I understand why Raine carries around the picture of Alexandra. I also know why this ring was never given to Edward. Alexandra never loved him. She loved Raine. I'm missing pieces of this mystery._

"You were just a child when your mother died. Do you remember much about her?" Kaiba asked gently.

"Just images and feelings. I remember her holding me, and reading to me, but not much else. I wish I could remember more…"

"How did she die?" He had read the papers and the obituary, but wanted to hear it from her.

"She lost control of her car, it careened off a steep cliff. She died on impact."

Raine walked passed the room where Edward was sleeping. The desire to go in and choke the man to death was almost overwhelming. The door was open.

"You never lurked well, if you have a problem Raine, come in and confront me." Edward called out lazily.

Raine entered the room and shut the door behind him.

"You will tell me your intentions old man. If you do anything to hurt this relationship or Iolite there will be hell to pay." He grabbed Edward by the collar of the shirt and jerked him to his feet. " And you can call me Satan you pompous, arrogant piece of crap! I won't let you break her the way you broke…"

"My wife?" Edward's eyes narrowed. He knew of the whispers around the palace, the rumors. He also knew his wife was loyal to him; her morals were of the highest caliber. "Why do you care so much? Are you trying to make up for the happiness Alexandra never received? Because I can assure you _my wife_ was always thrilled with me Raine, despite what you thought."

"You use to be royalty, but not any longer Edward. I could snap your worthless neck now. I owe you no loyalty." Raine growled menacingly through clenched teeth.

Edward attempted to break free from the hold, but Raine held him fast. "You services are no longer required for my daughter's safety."

"You can't fire him," Kaiba warned from the doorway, "He's my employeenot yours."

Raine broke his grip and turned towards Seto Kaiba. "I could hear the two of you from down the hall. Would you like Iolite to know how much animosity there is between the two of you?" He was worse than angry, he was furious. "I suggest you settle this and then bury it before she finds out."

"What are the three of you scheming?" A confused Iolite entered the room. She glided over to Seto and slipped her arm through his, smiling at his frown.

"The three of us were discussing a surprise for you, my heart." Edward drawled.

Kaiba and Raine looked at Edward with hatred. Iolite failed to notice the emotions, she smirked.

"What surprise?" She looked from her father, to Raine and then her eyes settled on Seto. She squeezed his arm playfully.

"I think it's time for you to introduce the 'new prince' to his people." Edward started. "It would be only right for him to visit Valkaria and meet his constituents. Have you ever visited the country you now have a vested interest in?"

"I won't be going, and neither will Iolite. I don't relish the idea of leading my wife into a viper pit." Seto's hand folded over Iolite's on his arm. He could just imagine what Aron would do to her, if she went to where he ruled. "It isn't an option."

"Why not 'Prince' Seto Kaiba?" Edward loved the way he could jerk Kaiba's chain in front of his daughter. "She's safe as a kitten with you at her side. Aron can do nothing to her now." _And if I can get her back on the soil of home, Ryan can get her back._

"Oh Seto," Iolite's eyes lit up. "I would love to introduce you to everyone! You will love Valkaria. I hated leaving it and I miss it so much! Please? We can stay at the cottage my mother left me. We wouldn't have to step foot in the palace or it's grounds. No one will hurt me there; the people love me. They would be far more loyal to me than my brothers."

Now he knew he was going soft, because he felt himself agree. Maybe it was her excitement, maybe it was the questions he needed answered, and maybe it was because he wanted her to be happy.

It would take a few days to plan. He wanted an army guarding her and Mokuba. It was an insane idea, but he wanted her to be able to confront her past, deal with it, and then create their future. He had a feeling he would need to tie up ends in Valkaria before they could, honestly, start their future as husband and wife.

**A/N:** Next chapter will be in Valkaria! Yeah! Finally getting into the intrigue! I will have more than a few surprises in store. I'm so looking forward to the next chapter (I'm all ready ½ into it) and it will be up in about 10 days. This would have been up sooner, but my reader/edit person was busy. I don't release w/o her looking things over…so, blame her…lol! Thank you to all my reviewers…and for all of you who read and don't review…I hope you're enjoying it as well…


	10. Home Hell Home

**A/N:** No ownership here of anything Yu-gi-oh or related. I do own my characters though, as well as my plots.

**Chapter 9**

**_Home, Hell, Home_**

During the drive, in the limo, to her Mother's cottage, the mood was light. Mokuba kept pointing things out and asking questions, while Seto scowled. Iolite gave a short lesson on the history of the country and explained important landmarks. She was smiling and gushing about everything. Even though her brothers had betrayed her, her country never had. She leaned across Seto and showed Mokuba the fountain she had played in as a child.

"You were allowed out of the castle unguarded?" Mokuba asked, with wide eyes, thinking of all the times he had been kidnapped.

"The Princess never listened to anyone, and could escape the best guards." Raine interjected.

"You will be staying under lock and key and not trying anything Iolite." Seto's eyes bore into her eyes. He couldn't stand the thought of something happening to her. "Like I said, if any of your family starts trouble we're leaving, no arguments. I'm keeping my family safe." He looked out the window towards the fountain and thought of a blonde-haired, pixie child dancing in the waters. Her life had been carefree while her mother was alive, and when her Dad was around, but she was subjected to horrors much like his own. He almost felt a kindred spirit to her. She was his now, and no more terrors would affect her. She would have happiness, he would see to it.

"Are we almost there yet?" Mokuba was bouncing around the limo like a kid on a sugar high.

"Almost," Iolite sighed as she settled next to Seto. Their bodies touched at the shoulders and legs, but they didn't participate in handholding. He didn't believe in outward signs of affection like that. He had danced with her, she smiled to herself, and they were making progress.

"I've never been to a cottage before." Mokuba went from window to window, watching as the countryside slid past.

Raine rolled his eyes; obviously, the boy had no idea what royalty referred to as a 'cottage'. Slowly they turned up a drive to huge rod iron gates that had to have been fifteen feet high, held by brick pillars. The gates were open and the limo drove through. The car followed a long winding path through a huge pasture surrounded by trees and rolling hills. In the distance a large mansion came into view, it was enormous. A smile, one Seto had never seen before, graced Iolite's lips. A sparkle lit her blue-violet eyes and a warm flush caressed her cheeks.

"This is my Mom's home. I mean, the castle was her home, but this was where her heart was." Raine leaned forward and squeezed Iolite's hand in his. It had been a long time since they had been here. It had been a long time since he had been here with Alexandra. She had been so carefree in her youth; her marriage had beaten her down, but never broke her. It was fitting that Iolite was here to bring light back to the darkened halls. He smiled over towards Mokuba, whose eyes were as big as saucers. The small boy would be a help in that as well.

Raine's only wish was that Edward wouldn't join them; unfortunately, he knew the man was here. All would be well though, Edward said Iolite's Aunt was there. Seeing Meggie would be a pleasure.

They pulled up as Mokuba threw the door open to race out of a still, moving limo. Seto raced after him, grabbing him by the back of the shirt.

"Did you want to end up seeing the hospital the first day?" Seto growled.

"I'm sorry big brother, it's just that it's so big and exciting, nothing like what I was expecting!" There were huge water fountains, rows of statues and flowers everywhere in every shade and shape. The staff of the 'cottage' was lined up outside awaiting their arrival.

"Bessy!" Iolite cried out as she ran to one of the staff, throwing her arms around the elderly woman. "It feels like forever," Iolite gushed as the old woman gave her a ferocious hug, tears trickling down her cheeks.

"Oh Miss…we were all so worried about you! We heard what Simon and Aron were up to and we were so afraid for your safety. Thank God you're safe and sound!" She held Iolite away for a moment, to make sure she was really there, then crushed her back again. Iolite smiled broadly and hugged her back again.

Finally, she disentangled herself from the woman and looked at everyone.

"It feels so good to be home," she whispered. Slowly she walked over to her scowling husband and took his arm. "I want to introduce you to everyone."

Slowly he met each of her staff. He was amazed at how she knew everyone and their families, down to the names of their animals. She really cared for all of them, and he could see how they adored her. Suddenly, in the doorway stood her father, Kaiba cringed at the vision. On his side was a man, Iolite's hand grasped Seto's arm tighter. He didn't know if she even realized it. He slid his hand over hers as a comfort.

Edward and the man approached. "I see you have introduced your," Edward looked Seto up and down, "husband to the staff. This," Edward stepped aside, letting the man next to him be seen, "is Uther, the head of the household."

"But Father, what happened to Ian?" Iolite asked.

"When I got here I thought he was being too slack on the staff, so I demoted him. He's now a pantry butler, right now he's organizing spoons or something."

Iolite cringed; she would fix this post haste. She had always hated Uther; he had seemed to constantly take the side of her brothers' against her. Then again, he was her father's servant, not Aron or Simon's.

Seto pushed Iolite behind him. It was a protective move, she was his wife and he was getting more incensed.

"Perhaps your things should be taken to your rooms." Uther smiled.

Several servants unpacked the cars and carried the bags into the huge double doors.

Mokuba disappeared into the mansion as Iolite giggled. He was so excited about this whole trip; she couldn't wait to take him to the stables.

"You're panicking," Seto murmured against the shell of her ear. "Nothing is going to happen, here or anywhere to you. What's mine I keep safe."

She felt a slight shiver go down her spine, he made her feel safe, but like property, just the same. They walked up the steps together and into the main hall. The place was decadently huge, chandeliers on a grand scale, a fireplace that several people could stand in, oak floors had been shined to a glass surface, windows adorned the room, and everywhere rare antiques sat, unaware that time had passed.

Iolite took a deep breath; it was all coming back to her now. The last time she was here. She had spent most of her time on these grounds, before she left for Japan. It was getting too dangerous to be in the castle and she just needed to be kept safe. Here was safe. It now felt even safer with Seto by her side. Slowly, she walked around the room smiling at everything. It was as if she had just stepped back in time. A million things had changed her as a person, but here time stood still. Uther came in and cleared his throat. Iolite regarded him with fearful eyes, why did her father hire a man that had worked in the castle? He had worked for Aron and Simon for a time, and he never really did like her. Why have him in her home?

"Yes, Uther?" She asked, trying to calm her voice. The urge to bolt was there again. Stupid nerves. This was her home and she would be damned before she was made to feel out of place. She had gone soft in the Kaiba mansion. There, there was no fear. No monsters lurking around corners, no one could harm her or come after her. She had begun sleeping through the night, curled up in Seto's arms. There was no need to move through the shadows, using stealth she had mastered, she even stopped training with Raine. Her life had become…normal. Here, there was no normal. Too many predators.

"Your things are in your suite, your Highness. I placed Mr. Kaiba's in his, as per your Father's orders." Uther turned to leave the room.

"What do you mean in Mr. Kaiba's room?" Iolite asked.

"It wouldn't be seemly for you to share the same room. Your mother never stayed in the same room as your father when they stayed here, your Highness. It is just the way things are done." He left the room, leaving a stunned Iolite to ponder that information.

Not sleeping with her husband? She didn't think that would be possible, especially not here. As safe as she felt being around her mother's belongings, she did not feel safe here in Valkaria. Seto's presence was vital; she began fiddling with her hair, knotting it almost immediately.

She turned on her heel and raced quickly up the steps.

"There you are my dear," came the trilling voice of her Aunt, not Margaurite, but her father's sister-Gertrude. Following on the witch's heels was her cousin Tatiana. Great, things were getting better and better. Here she was, trapped at the top of the stairs with women she was never good enough for, years of intimidation flooded back to her.

For years she was compared to the amazing Tatiana, and always came up short. Funny how here they were here now, probably to torture her for her homecoming. Still, she promised Seto that if she couldn't get along they would leave. She didn't want to leave. She would hold her tongue, as if she was going to be given a choice. She was taught how to respect her elders and her Aunt was no exception. She had to get along to please her father and prove she was a lady now. Failure in that was not an option.

"Oh tsk tsk…running up the stairs dear? That is rude behavior, wouldn't you say?" It was rhetorical. "Then again, being brought up by men is to blame for that. It is such a shame that you didn't have the proper upbringing dear. You look and act like such a boy. Let me see your hands…" Her Aunt said sternly as she held out her palms, requesting Iolite's hands. "I swear, do you dig in the ground like commoners still? It is too bad that you are such a child and no woman has influenced you. Always said bringing you up with boys was a bad idea." Quickly, the woman shuffled her daughter to stand before Iolite. Tatiana was everything Iolite wasn't. Finest boarding school, manicured nails, perfect hair and make-up, perfectly mannered lady, gentle and sweet. Iolite felt like a stupid kid, next to the regal woman before her.

"You see Tatiana is a young lady. She is skilled in the arts and I think some time together would do you a world of good. Maybe between the two of us we can teach you a few manners."

"Yes ma'am," Iolite meekly answered, feeling tears stinging behind her eyes. Suddenly, she craved home, and this was no longer home.

"We'll start with your wardrobe and work up from there. Why do you insist on wearing these ghastly pants? Ladies wear skirts and dresses. Oh dear," she turned to her daughter, "we do have our work cut out for us."

"I have to be excused, I must find my husband." Iolite tried to push past the two.

"I heard about your nuptials. I am curious to see what type of man could marry a woman who was lacking in so many ways." She held her fingers over her mouth and shook her head slowly. "I mean-look at you, you're such a naive child dear. How can you be expected to be a wife?" Tatiana shook her head in distaste as well.

"I must go, excuse me." She pushed passed the two, but managed to over hear how bad her manners were, and how much of a child she still was. Least she not forget what a disappointment she was to the crown. By the time she approached her suite hot tears were streaming down her face. This was supposed to be an adventure! It was a nightmare!

Before she could open her door her father approached. "Why the tears?" He asked with concern.

"You said Aunt Margaurite was coming…not Gertrude! She hates me father. She thinks I can do nothing right. I bet she thinks I'm too slow to even being competent. I also think she believes I'm more like a boy than a girl!"

"Now dear, I know she can be a bit harsh, but she has always had your best interest at heart. If she is giving advice I think you should take it, my heart. She loves you and look how well Tatiana grew up. Now, clean yourself up and join us for tea." He opened her door and closed it behind her.

Iolite threw herself on the bed as torrents of tears surged from her. This was her mother's room, her home, her country and she felt like an outsider who belong here as much as a fish belonged out of water. A soft rap on the door caught her attention.

"Go away!" She yelled, burying her head back down. No luck, Raine entered. He frowned as he watched her sob.

"I guess you ran into the witch?" Raine asked.

"I thought…it…it w-would be Aunt Meggie!" More sobs shook her.

Raine approached her bed and sat beside her. "You're better than a thousand of her or her 'mini-me' daughter. You're real-they are fake. They aren't worth one of your tears, Princess." Iolite sat up and sniffled. Raine grabbed a few tissues from the box and wiped her tears, then handed her another. "Come on, you know better than this. We have been traveling and you're exhausted. Where is Mr. Kaiba?"

"I don't know, Uther said he had to sleep in another area of the house, father said so."

Raine chuckled; she looked up at him with red-rimmed eyes. "I doubt that will happen if I know your husband."

"Where is your back bone child?" He asked, tilting her chin up. He quirked his eyebrow, "you were never this emotional and I hate thinking that old bitty got to you."

"Do you think Seto thinks I'm too much like a boy?" Iolite whispered.

"You a boy?" Raine laughed at that, she never quite understood her own looks. "If you shaved your head, dressed like Mokuba and never wore a stitch of make-up again, he would know you were all woman."

She wiped at another tear. "Did you see Tatiana? She looks gorgeous, all prim and proper. Then, here's me, looking like some tomboy who never polishes my nails…" She looked down at the stubby mess, it wasn't hat they were dirty, just short. She gardened, did chores and typed-nails would get in her way.

Seto finally decided to step from the shadows. He had heard her Aunt's little nasty remarks and now wanted to voice his own opinion.

"I prefer a woman who can organize my staff, raid companies, slide across floors with my brother, climb down trellises, aggravate me to exhaustion and then, well…" A familiar smirk graced Seto's face as he now was fully in the room.

"How long have you been standing there?" Iolite asked as she hiccupped a soft sob.

"Long enough to know that Raine is the right man for his job." Seto looked at Raine.

"I think you can handle things from here Sir. Would you like me to have you things delivered to this room?" Raine offered.

"Already being taken care of." Seto dismissed Raine with a wave of his hand.

"Thank you Raine…" Iolite smiled at him, right before another tear escaped her eye.

"I was only truthing Princess, as Master Mokuba would say."

Suddenly she and Seto were alone. He sat next to her on the bed and wiped her tear with his finger.

"I am just about ready to end this trip. I won't have you crying over your stupid family. They aren't worth it."

Mokuba chose that moment to come tearing into the room. "This place is awesome, it's so big! Bessy said that this place is full of hidden doorways and secret passages!"

"I want your word you won't go exploring Mokuba." Iolite interjected. "Those passages are far too winding and steep in places. It's like one big maze and I won't have you getting lost or worse in there. No one has used them in years ok." Mokuba looked like she had just burst his bubble. He looked up at her, "well, then can we go riding?"

"Of course, but I think it's almost time for dinner now, why don't you clean up?" Iolite ruffled his hair. Off he ran, yelling that he would meet them down in the dining room.

Seto looked at Iolite, "wash your face, don't give them the satisfaction. Hell, you'd never give me the satisfaction of getting to you, now would you?" He stood and looked at her with a cold expression. She had to toughen up, her Aunt was a shark, and her daughter was no better. His stay here would last as long as his patience held out-at this rate they'd leave before dessert. No one made his wife cry, except for him. He never did it with intention to hurt her, in fact, he hated when he did it.

Iolite slid off the bed and stood, taking in a deep, cleansing breath and exhaling slowly. Why Gertrude was here, she had no clue. "Seto?" She called before he reached the door.

"Yes," he turned to look at her, why did it cause him to ache to see her in such disarray? Her tears actually had affected him, he was angry at that bitch Gertrude for doing it. He wanted to console Iolite, but had no idea how. She was his to console, he slowly realized.

"At dinner could you…" She tried searching for what she needed to say.

"Tell your Aunt off? Gladly…" He offered casually. She giggled; he never practiced the art of being subtle. However, that wasn't what she was going for. She smiled at him, meeting the blue eyes that haunted her sleeping and waking moments.

"I was thinking more along the lines of…paying attention to me." She bit her lip as her eyes left his and began searching the room futilely. "You always barricade yourself behind a paper and if my Aunt sees your non-interest, she'd think I was even more inadequate than I already am. Please, Seto."

He watched her stance with interest. She felt inadequate? His paper reading caused it? It was simply a habit he never chose to break, she never asked him to before. The truth was that she was more than adequate for him. Stupid bitch downstairs, in the lapse of two minutes, had shot down Iolite's self-esteem. He couldn't understand why. How could this woman, his wife, lay a man out in two heartbeats, with the sharpest tongue and quickest wit, yet cower before a woman who was greatly deficient in manners, looks and intelligence?

"You will have my rapt attention Iolite." He smirked; she never seemed to realize that she always did.

"I'm not joking Seto." She implored.

In a few quick strides he had her in his arms, kissing the breath from her. Her hands immediately tangled in his hair as she sighed against his lips. His hands slipped beneath the back of her shirt to stroke the soft skin of her lower back. Softly and slowly their mouths danced to a familiar rhythm they had engaged in many times before. The taste of peaches stirred in his mouth, while coffee mingled in hers. She pressed tighter against him as his hands slid to her hips, tugging her closer, to prove his appreciation.

"I think dinner might be an unnecessary evil." He growled against her ear, as his mouth slowly devoured her neck, trailing hot kisses to the hollow of her throat. Leaning her head back she moaned, he could affect her with the slightest touch.

"We could have dinner brought here," he continued to kiss her, her eyes closing. "I could shower you with attentiveness." His tongue stroked over her ear, eliciting a shiver.

One of his arms slipped around her waist, tugging her closer while the other stroked the back of her neck. "Do you even understand…?" He murmured.

She buried her face in his neck, breathing in his warm scent. "I love you Seto." She nuzzled against his skin, as he pulled her into a sweet hug. She was making him soft, he knew it, then again, he was beginning to rely on her strength-which was a scary thought. Especially now that her strength was in question. He would have to rise to the occasion and protect her from that shrew.

"We have to go to dinner Seto. If we don't show they would all know what we were doing." She could barely speak. His lips were grazing her collarbone and moving back to her throat and neck.

"I don't care," he grumbled, as he continued his assault on her skin. How did she manage to taste so damn good at all times?

"Oh please Seto," she tried to struggle, but really had no urge to stop him. His mouth caught hers more passionately this time. Some of the gentleness was gone. The desire was getting more ferocious.

A hard knock caused Iolite to tear her mouth from Seto's.

"Yes?" She called out.

"Why is your door locked?" Her father's voice boomed in.

"Damn," Seto whispered, as their foreheads rested against one another. They were panting softly, still very aroused in one another.

Iolite broke away and walked to the door. She unlocked it and then looked at her Dad.

"It's time for dinner, why was your door locked?" Edward stormed in, upon seeing Seto his eyes narrowed. "What is he doing in here? This is not proper behavior for a woman, having a man in her room behind a locked door."

"Father!" Iolite yelled sharply. "Seto Kaiba is my husband! The door was locked to insure our privacy. I'm an adult now and a wife. What I chose to do behind my own LOCKED door is my business as well as Seto's. It is none of your concern! If you are attempting to meddle I warn you now-back off. My marriage is off limits!" She was furious.

Seto smirked, now this hellcat was his wife, no sniveling going on here. He had missed her.

"But dear," Edward tried to soothe. "This is how marriage works…"

"Not my marriage! Oh, and just so you have this straight, Father, he will be staying in my rooms with me. Stop trying to control me father, you never could before, don't try now." She was flustered and amazingly beautiful to Seto. This was his wife.

Edward backed up a few steps. "I would hope you both would join us for dinner. I am sorry for the intrusion." With that he left, with Seto and Iolite looking after him.

"How dare he try that crap!" She lamented. "I guess my guard was down. I usually don't let him walk all over me." She was whispering, almost as if talking to herself. "I mean, honestly, the man is an absentee father most of my life. Then, thinks he can freaking come in here and tell me how to run my life? I never listened to him before, I sure as hell won't now." Here eyes took on the purple color of her rage, gone was the soft blue from moments ago.

"You don't get along with your father?" Seto asked. This was strange; he was under the impression she did.

"He would breeze in and out of my life so often there was no real parental guidance in him. Raine is the only authority figure I respect." She grabbed Seto's arm and dragged him to the door. "Let's get this dinner thing over with."

Seto was more than happy to oblige, he was curious to see how she would react to this dinner. Personally, he was more interested in dessert. He wasn't a man who liked to start something he couldn't finish.

**A/N:** I am just starting to delve into this…more characters and happenings to come. I'm kinda psyched at this part of the story, so many ways to go with it. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. I'm so glad you all still like this story so much!


	11. Only Fools Follow Golden Rules

**A/N:** Don't own…couldn't handle the responsibility…honestly I couldn't.

Dedicated to scuba-thanks for all the pep talks and making me feel better-I so do appreciate it all! You are super great!

**Chapter 11**

_**Only Fools Follow Golden Rules**_

Seto's eyes narrowed as they entered the elegant dining room. Things were set up as if a grand ball was to be held. Everyone was dressed as if attending an inaugural ball and not dinner. A new face was seated some what near Tatiana, a man-instantly Seto Kaiba disliked him. Being in the business world you learned quickly when a person had an agenda, and this man had one-it was obvious no one else felt the same. He would have to discuss the man with Raine.

"Oh dear," Gertrude was the first to speak, as she looked Iolite up and down. "You look even more disheveled than before. I thought you might use your time to _clean_ up a bit? I guess it's just the same Iolite, I was expecting more, but then again, you're just such a child." The tsking was annoying.

"You're just a mean old lady!" Mokuba bit out-then hid behind Seto's legs. "Do you ever have anything nice to say?"

The glare he received could kill a tiger. "Small, ignorant children should be seen and not heard. I can tell your upbringing will lead you the same way Iolite's has led her-to bad manners and ill attempts at eloquence." Gertrude shook her head and returned her gaze to Edward. It seemed as if she were asking him to reprimand them.

"Old women who are vindictive and, quite obviously, aloof and laughably irrelevant should keep their trivial opinions to themselves. If you insult _my _family again you will deal with me. I shall give fair warning now. In a battle of wits you are no match for any of us, but in other arenas I will take great pleasure in putting you in your place." His voice was clean and steady. Blue eyes that could freeze over the tropics trained on the woman who let out a small gasp. Kaiba then noticed that they were being separated at the table, which was unacceptable. "I will be sitting near my brother and wife. If not we have no problem dining elsewhere."

"In formal dining, it is appropriate to change partners in order to enhance conversation." Tatiana explained, levelly. Her eyes meeting Seto Kaiba's. "It isn't to mock any of you in any way sir. It is just how things are done."

"It's alright Seto," Iolite whispered softly.

They all took their seats; Iolite didn't want to have any more fights so she took her place next to the new face at the table. He quickly introduced himself as Tatiana's fiancé. He seemed nice enough, though she really had no interest in small talk; she was more worried that Seto was seated next to Tatiana. Was she insane to let this happen? Tatiana was everything she wasn't. She was beautiful, elegant, and with manners that ran over and beyond. The beautiful cream-colored dress Tatiana wore made her look like a porcelain doll, while here she seat clad in jeans and a t-shirt.

"It has been awhile Princess," the man beside her pulled her thoughts away from the 'properly' matched couple.

"Do I know you?" She asked him, really not having any idea who he was.

"I'm sorry, Gertrude didn't really give a chance for us to be introduced properly," he held out his hand, offering it to her. "Conner, I'm what one would consider blue-blood." He smiled at her. "I met you years ago back at the castle. I believe you were 12 at the time. I'm in line for the Danish throne." Iolite slipped her hand into his, feeling his fingers wrap around it as he brought her hand to his lips for a chaste kiss. "Still the stunner." He smirked, as he turned his attention from her.

Iolite sat there trying to place him. He, obviously, remembered her. She remembered nothing of him; then again those were her carefree days with Ryan as a child. Oh well, no matter.

Dinner went by in relative silence. Tatiana tried several times to engage Kaiba in conversation, which he thwarted at every angle. One-word responses, and grunts were all she received. He knew she was flirting, it was artistic flirting, not eager or obvious, but present. He was less than interested. He had a feeling this 'prim and proper young _lady_' was well versed in being with the opposite sex. She knew her weapons and knew how to use them to her advantage. They would never work on him, he had all he wanted, and if that man touched his wife again, scruples be damned he was going to throttle him openly.

Gertrude and Edward discussed bloodlines and royalty, as well as manners and protocol. It was so clear that Seto Kaiba was not an approved suitor. Iolite could hear it, but she, honestly, didn't care. The monarchy mattered little to her, aside from the fact that she wished she could save the country's poor people from her psychotic brothers. Other than that, she was more than content to meander through life with Seto and Mokuba raiding companies and building her business prowess.

Mokuba rose from the table and wandered, mostly unnoticed into the kitchen. Raine was sitting at one of the tables in there talking to an old friend. The small boy sat with a loud sigh.

"Something wrong?" Raine asked, a smile playing on his lips.

"Is every dinner like this?" Gray-violet eyes asked Indigo.

"No, usually it's more boring." Raine snickered.

"I don't want to have to sit near that witch again, and I don't like Iolite's Dad at all. I know I should show respect, but they don't respect any of us, so why should I?" Mokuba asked.

"How about a hamburger and some respect in here?" Bessie asked him, as she rubbed his head.

Raine felt badly for the boy, he recalled how many times as a child Iolite would steal away from fancy dinners to hide with the two in the kitchen. Luckily for her, at the time, Ryan would be around as well. His young princess would steal bits and pieces of real life as she made her own family time. Mokuba would now do the same, for as long as they would be here.

* * *

Seto finally stood, signaling he was finished. "It has been an 'enlightening' evening." His eyes snapped to Iolite's. She stood, as if on silent command and together they left the room. 

He slid his hand around hers and kept walking without saying a word. Slowly they made their way out into the garden, when they finally reached a safe distance he stopped abruptly. She slammed into him from behind. Her mind had wandered and she hadn't realized he had stopped.

"How long do we have to stay here?" He growled.

"What's wrong?" She asked meekly. "I know my Aunt is horrible and all, but we just got here and I want to spend a little time showing you and Mokie around. Besides, you handled her quite well."

"It's not your Aunt I have a problem with." He grumbled.

It was Tatiana, he hated her, and he also had a major problem with that man who had taken up residence next to his wife.

Iolite's eyes fell. He was comparing her to Tatiana, and she had come up short. There she was, looking more like a friend of Mokuba's than a wife of Seto Kaiba's and here was beauty incarnate-Tatiana. He was probably afraid if they stayed too long he would realize that he had chosen unwisely. Tears stung her eyes-against her will. She had given him her heart and now here he was struggling to even want her. She turned from him and wiped at a tear that streaked down her cheek. She refused to let him see her cry and hidden here, in the dark, he wouldn't be able to see the lone tear she wasn't able to control.

"How long do we have to stay? A few days? Possibly a week?" He was aggravated. He wanted to be back home again, where everything was familiar and life was as he wanted it to be. He hated how they were treating her, and he would continue to lash out verbally until he could contain his rage no longer, then he would hit someone-probably the guy from the table.

"Did you enjoy your dining mate?" Seto asked, obviously annoyed.

"Wh-what?" Iolite turned to him, now confused.

"The man you were seated next to, did you enjoy his company? You seemed to talk quite a bit." He folded his arms defensively.

"I met him years ago, but really don't remember him well. He seemed nice." She shrugged, not sure where this was going.

"He seemed very interested in you." Seto looked her up and down, appreciating her soft features-his angel. "I didn't appreciate it."

"I didn't want to sit next to him Seto, that was not my plan." She began to understand, he was jealous. "Besides, Tatiana seemed to have your full attention." She snapped.

"That made up little whore?" He scoffed. He chuckled, honestly chuckled, when her eyes widened. "You think I have _any_ interest in her? I bet she's been around the block so many times her name is written on walls next to, 'call for a good time', in about every restroom." Iolite was in utter shock at his remarks.

"I-I don't." She had nowhere to go with his remark.

"I have a feeling you compare yourself to her. There is no comparison. She paints a pretty picture, knows how to play the game and how to work it, but I prefer honest and genuine." He tilted her chin up. "I like that you don't slather yourself in make-up or dress up to impress pompous, arrogant ingrates. I enjoy watching you play with Mokuba, and how you actually care about people around you." She had no idea what to make of the revelations he was making.

"I'm never going to be a proper royal, and I sure as hell don't feel like a porcelain doll-like her." She whispered, not able to look him in the eyes.

"Porcelain tends to break, I never want you broken. Now, tell me, what does one do for fun around here?"

Iolite shrugged. "Archery, horseback riding, swimming…"

"Archery?"

"It's the big thing here next to polo. Don't bother asking if I can, because I can't." She giggled. She never did like the sport, finding it dull and mundane. There were contests and all, she kept herself distanced from it all, not liking it or watching it.

"Would you like a tour of the grounds?" She asked him.

He looked around, not really interested in much of anything. Being alone with her was what he really wanted. He smirked; it was time to finish what they had started.

"I think it's been a long day and I would like it to make it a short night. Maybe we could retire early and leave Mokuba in Raine's able hands?" He pulled her to him. She smiled.

* * *

"I would advise you to wear the Kevlar vest under your clothes at all times Mr. Kaiba." Raine handed him the apparatus. "Iolite is safe, but you're the perfect target. If you should come to harm and Iolite is left alone…she would be worth billions and prey to everyone and everything. There is reason for them to want you dead here." 

Kaiba examined the vest. He never really worried about his safety, but this was unfamiliar territory and anything could happen, he had to stay safe to keep Iolite and Mokuba safe.

"Tell no one of this," Kaiba warned. He didn't want to worry Mokuba or Iolite and, possibly tip his hand that he knew he was in danger. "I'm hoping we don't have to stay in this place too long. Hopefully she'll get her fill and we can go home where things are safer."

"You should know about Conner as well." Raine admonished. "He is friendly with Aron and Simon. He may have an agenda. He has the perfect cover-an engagement to Tatiana, doing that has him in league with that bitch Gertrude. Things may get ugly around here." Raine shook his head, he never wanted to see Valkaria again, and yet here they all were. Like shooting fish in a barrel. "Roland and I will stick close to Iolite and Mokuba. I will also put two of the other men I trust on them as well. I do wish you would allow me to put a guard on you."

"I can take care of myself Raine." Kaiba wouldn't allow this situation to change things too much. "I'll wear the vest and that's it."

"You should tell her that you're wearing it." Raine suggested.

"Why worry her?" Kaiba left the room and returned to the one he shared with Iolite. He had left her sleeping soundly, and she was still tangled in the sheets. He could scarcely believe she thought Tatiana was even in her league. There was no contest as far as he was concerned. Slowly he undressed and slid in bed beside her, tugging her body against his.

"Where did you go?" She whispered, still being lulled by sleep.

"I needed to talk to Raine, nothing serious. Sleep, we'll get on with the tour tomorrow." He figured the faster they saw everything the sooner they could get home.

* * *

"This should work out wonderfully," Aron smiled, just the knowledge that everyone was back on native soil was soothing. The last time he had had a confrontation with Seto Kaiba, he was at a disadvantage, now Kaiba was on his territory. The game had changed, roles were now reversed. 

"How easy of a target will he be?" Simon asked as he plopped onto a soft armchair. "You know Kaiba isn't a stupid man, neither is our sister for that matter." He rolled his eyes as he rubbed his temples.

"I have a few good ideas to put an end to the man, or at least his marriage. I wonder how happy our dear little sister will be to see Ryan." Aron smirked, there had been something between the two forever. Could this shaky, at best marriage, withstand some friendly interference?

"I doubt Ryan will bite this time, he did play a pivotal role in getting them back together. He wants her happiness; I can't believe that little bitch can just wrap people around her fingers. Makes me ill." Simon lamented in a gruff voice.

"We just need it to seem that way…Kaiba has a good imagination and very jealous bones. Can he trust her? For real? Maybe if Ryan and her were caught in a compromising situation he would simply assume guilt." Aron thought outloud.

"I want her destroyed, there is too much at stake here Simon-for us both. I can keep playing with the books, but sooner or later it will catch up to us. She keeps taking out our backers-left and right." Aron stood and ran a nervous hand through his hair.

"What she doesn't do Seto Kaiba takes care of. It just seems to get worse. Our backers can't land contracts or they are simply annihilated, I know they are both responsible for everything! Damn them both. Why not just put a bullet through her head and finish it?" Simon growled.

"It's rash talk like that which will get us in trouble. We have to be subtle. How would it look if our little sister died in Valkaria? Do you know whom the fingers would point to? We would be instant suspects, no; we have to be more cunning than that. We have to attack the marriage first. If that fails…we'll try other modes. I have a feeling Kaiba will be easy to convince that his wifey is unfaithful. Hell, her and Ryan were together for years. We just have to help Kaiba connect the dots." Aron smiled a sick, twisted smile.

* * *

Iolite showered and dressed quickly in the morning. She watched as Seto lazed in bed, still sleeping…sheet casually wrapped around his lower torso. He looked so inviting, despite his sleep. She didn't want to disturb him, so instead she snuck out and went downstairs. Her father was sitting behind the desk in the main room, writing some papers out and talking with Uther. 

"Good morning Father," she said curtly, still annoyed about the day before.

"Good morning my heart," he replied with a large smile, as if nothing had happened. That was always his way, sweep problems under the rug and just move on as if all was forgiven and forgotten. Whatever.

"What are you doing?" She asked as she approached the two.

"We're planning a party, in honor of your returning to Valkaria." Edward smiled.

"You know I hate parties Father…all the dressing up and everything. It just isn't me. You can have it, but I won't be there." Iolite was fuming, how dare he plan a stupid party?

"It will be a garden party, Precious." He tried to soothe her. "Complete with an archery tournament, string quartet, and a lunch. Nothing big and fancy. I promise to make it very intimate and special. Only the best of the royals will be invited. It will be nice to see you moving around through your own kind." Edward rolled his eyes a bit as he turned his attention back to the page he was scribbling on.

Iolite knew what that jab meant_. Away from the lowlife you married and his brat brother._ She hated royalty and bluebloods made her nervous. This was stupid.

"Do whatever you'd like-I won't promise to be there." She stuck her nose up at him. He couldn't make her come.

"You are exasperating," Edward sighed. "I'm just reintroducing you to society and allowing you to show off your new…family." He hated the way that sounded. She should be married to someone deserving of her-not that boy.

"Keep your motives firm father, if I think, even for a second, that you are scheming something I will bolt so fast your head will spin." She promised as she walked out the door. She was done with him for now.

* * *

Raine watched from the shadows, thoroughly amused. This was the Iolite he was use to, maybe with a bit more spunk. She owed that spunk to a certain blue-eyed CEO. They were a match-Raine couldn't be more proud. He wasn't happy about this party, but he was thrilled that Iolite was back up to speed and Kaiba was wearing Kevlar. He knew trouble was brewing, he only hoped they could see it before it entered the front door. 

**A/N:** So, there you have it…a few motives…a few set-ups…and some plots. The party will be coming up next chapter. That should stir things up a bit…


	12. One Heart BleedsOne Heart Bends

**A/N:** Own nothing…not a darn thing…can't even see Yu-gi-oh until Saturday anymore…maybe I should sue…

**Chapter 12**

_**One Heart Bleeds--One Heart Bends**_

The lower grounds were decorated beautifully for the garden party and archery contest. Iolite slowly shook her head as she watched everyone bustling around, readying for all the 'blue bloods'. It was infuriating. She had warned that nothing big should be prepared and yet, against her wishes, it looked like a small wedding. Mokuba, quietly, joined her.

"You don't seem excited," he looked up at her and frowned. He missed the smiling happy Iolite he had gotten use to. This Iolite hardly smiled, only when she was alone with him and Seto. It was this awful place, well, maybe not the place-but certainly the people. Aunt Gertrude was a miserable pain and Tatiana trailed Seto around like a dog on a leash.

"I hate pretentious events like this," she bit her bottom lip. "I warned Father not to do this and yet, he here is-doing it." Tents were being erected as they watched, dumbfounded by the decadence. She should have known--Edward never did anything low-key. The archery field was set up; she wondered how many royals would be competing. She scoffed, what was the prize being offered? She was sure something was up for grabs, and that idea chilled her.

"I don't like her," Mokuba mumbled, mostly to himself.

Iolite looked down at the raven-haired boy. "Who?" She asked.

"Gertrude, she's really mean to you." He didn't care about how she treated him, he just ignored her, but her words seemed to sting Iolite-badly.

Iolite sighed heavily. "I guess I never really lived up to the expectations of the monarchy." She lowered her eyes. "Some princess I am, always running around in jeans and t-shirts. I guess I'm the black sheep of this family. Then there's Tatiana-she's everything I'm not. She'd make the perfect princess."

"She isn't nice either. She may wear fancy clothes, but I think her attitude is a lot like her Mom's." He looked up at Iolite's face. Seto called her his angel, maybe not to her face, but he had heard it. Iolite's features were ethereal and sweet, soft, gentle and so feminine. Tatiana had no softness; her features were hard and unforgiving. Iolite's eyes were unique too, balancing between blue and violet. Tatiana's were dull, so boring he couldn't even recall the color.

"Thank you Mokuba, but I know I'm not in her league." Iolite shrugged.

"No, you aren't," Seto's warm voice filled the room with his presence. "You're above them, I just wish you could see it."

Mokuba and Iolite turned to face him. Seto strode over to them and stopped just short. He quickly folded his arms across his chest and took on his dueling stance. She smiled, it was his habit, one of many she adored.

"I won't be joining the party today," she announced to Seto.

"I had that feeling," he responded, capturing her eyes with his. He noticed she looked a bit beaten, as if the strain from Gertrude's constant verbal attacks were taking their toll. He wished she would fight back, but for some unknown reason, she took it. He couldn't be there all the time, but when he was he used cutting words on the old bitch.

"I'm not going either," Mokuba offered, folding his arms across his chest.

"Maybe you could both go horse back riding." Seto offered. He preferred she stay away from those he knew would make her feel even more inferior, although in his eyes-she was beyond their league.

"You aren't angry?" Iolite looked confused.

"Because you would rather stay away from those who don't deserve your company?" Seto shook his head. "I'll go and put in an appearance for us all."

They all knew what that meant. He would be his arrogant self--putting down all those he felt were underlings. Then again, this was Seto Kaiba…whom did he not consider under him?

"I would hate to make you go this alone," she scooped up a lock of hair and began twirling it through her fingers.

Seto noticed the action and realized it was a nervous habit that hadn't been indulged in for quite some time. She was so on edge, almost as if she were a dry twig—perfect for snapping. She wasn't sleeping either, not more than 2 hours at a time. The sooner they left, the better off they all would be, especially her.

"I insist, I think it's about time I asserted myself as Prince Seto Kaiba." He smirked, it was the first time he had used the title. "I may even enter that stupid contest."

"Have you ever used a bow before?" She asked him, curious if this world-class duelist, and master of so many things, could simply pick up a bow and win. "They are a bit tricky."

"I'll manage, if I decide to try it."

"Come on," Mokuba grabbed Iolite's hand. "Let's get our horses before we get trapped into that stupid party."

Iolite's eyes locked with Seto's. An understanding passed between them.

* * *

Seto, Raine and Roland walked through the crowds of people. Kaiba's private guards had locked down the area to insure safety. People of all shapes, sizes and ages primped and paraded around. They all felt very self-important. What a joke. Their clothes were expensive, their English proper but their demeanors were lacking. 

Edward, reluctantly, presented Kaiba to a few people, neither man enjoyed it. Then Kaiba, bored of it, made his way without the idiot. He knew his marriage to Iolite was an unwanted one and the disgust in Edward's voice was grating on him.

"Where is my darling cousin?" A sickly-sweet voice purred near Kaiba's back.

When he turned his eyes fell on Tatiana. "She decided to avoid the throngs of wanna-be's and never-will-be's." He smirked down at her, she wore a Donna Karen dress and Gucci shoes. She was the poster girl for snobbery.

"Are those her terms or yours?" Tatiana baited.

"Mine, naturally. Not one of these mongrels is worth a hair on Iolite's head." He continued looking down at her, with his air of superiority.

"I hope you don't lump me in with your disdain." She smiled, licking her lips.

"No, you're in a class all by yourself." He countered with disgust.

With that he turned and left her standing there. He could barely contain his disgust for that creature.

"I think I'll try my hand at this archery thing," Kaiba told Raine as he followed the young CEO to the field.

"It's a difficult sport to master." Raine smirked, knowing that nothing he said would deter the headstrong man.

"It can't be any harder than taking over a company, running it, making profits hand over fist, and dealing with a corporate raider of a wife." Seto shrugged in annoyance.

"If you want, I'm sure there are plenty of men here who would be willing to take that last item off your list." Raine offered sarcastically.

Cold blue eyes turned to study the profile of the man walking beside him. If Kaiba didn't know that this man was completely for this marriage, he would have been fired on the spot. He didn't know why, but when it came to Iolite he felt a fierce need to protect her.

"That, so called, last item on my list is not up for grabs. Anyone who even makes a false attempt _won't_ live to regret it." The words were practically growled.

* * *

"So this is where you use to come when you were little?" Mokuba giggled as he attempted to skip a rock across the small lake. The soft whinnies of the horses were the only thing breaking the wonderful sounds of silence, that and the birds. 

"Yep, and up until I left I usually lived here, not in the palace." Iolite offered. "It was always safer here than there." She picked up another stone and skipped it twice before it disappeared. Mokuba frowned at her success.

"Was any of your childhood happy?" He asked as he searched for a smoother rock.

"Bits and pieces. Raine made sure I had peace and Ryan provided laughter. Unfortunately, my brothers still managed to torture me on a regular basis." She sighed as she shoved her hands in her pockets. Mokuba's rock failed to skip, again, and plopped into the water.

"Seto and I had a bad childhood. Gozaburo made Seto miserable…I was ignored, but he was tortured." Mokuba picked up another rock and flipped it up and down in his small hand.

"Your childhood is still here Mokie," she smiled at him. "Seto guards it with his life."

"I know, but sometimes I wish he would smile like he did when we were kids." Mokuba shrugged and made another attempt. Iolite once again explained how to skip a rock and then showed him. He resigned the fact that it wasn't going to happen, then and there. So, they mounted their horses and cantered into the surrounding woods. When they came acrossher good climbing tree Iolite dismounted and tied their horses up. She grabbed her binoculars and up they scooted into the high branches.

"I never thought a girl could climb a tree so well," Mokuba beamed at her.

"I'm not your average 'girl'." Iolite giggled as she trained the binoculars onto the fields below. She could see Seto moving among the contestants, funny how her eyes were automatically drawn to his presence. Then again, no one could miss the tall and powerful presence that was Seto Kaiba.

"Does it look like fun?" Mokuba asked. "The food looked yucky and the people all looked as sour as your Aunt."

"Nah, much more fun up here." She looked at the boy and smiled.

"Can I see?" Mokuba asked. She pulled the strap off her neck and handed them over.

He began looking and commenting when movement from not too far away caught her attention. She looked at Mokuba, then back to the field, figuring it to be a deer or stray dog from the kennels. Then she saw it again.

"Mokuba, can I have those back for a second?" She asked, trying to stay calm. She didn't want to scare Mokuba with unfounded suspicions.

She slowly scanned the area and discovered a man, who was quite well concealed in the brush. Her heart stopped…he was carrying a high powered cross bow. What the hell was he up to? Quickly, realizing that her and Mokuba were alone, she formed a plan.

"Stay here, don't leave the protection of this tree for anyone you don't know. Stay perfectly still and quiet," she said in a hushed whisper. "Do you understand?" She held his shoulders firmly and squeezed them, gaining eye contact. He nodded.

She climbed down from the tree, silently, and swiftly made her way to her horse. She mounted quickly, slapping Mokuba's horse to have him gallop away. If this 'intruder' happened upon the horse he could find Mokuba, she couldn't have that, not if she was the target. However, she had a feeling the object of his attention was Seto. In her heart, she simply knew it.

She never rode faster in her life, flattening herself to her horse and edging him on, causing him to go faster through the thick underbrush. Where had she seen Seto? Where? Her mind raced as her heart pounded in her skull. Was he in the field by the contestants? Was he by the tent? Damn it! She should have paid more attention, besides he had to have moved by now.

She finally came upon an opening and burst out onto the middle of the field. Frantically she pulled back on her horse's reins, trying to cease his gallop.

"Seto!" She screamed, quickly followed by screaming to Raine. She was causing quite a scene.

Seto heard her instantly, as did Raine. Both men came running towards the now irate horse. She tried to gain control, but wasn't succeeding. She dismounted, nearly fell, but quickly gained her feet. The horse took off, across the center of the archery field, in a mad gallop—towards the stables. She pushed past people as she felt hot tears stream down her face. Where the hell was he?

"Seto! Raine!" She cried out again. People stared at her, puzzled at her actions. Finally, she spotted him. She ran towards him, knowing he was in perfect view of the sniper—he could be close by now. Quickly, without thought, she threw herself into Seto's arms, shielding him with her slim form. She was just in time—taking the arrow that was intended for him.

The force of the arrow propelled her into him, he grabbed her quickly, then tried to get down low as his guards gathered around them to protect the couple. It was then Seto realized the arrow had gone through her right shoulder, and now was caught in his shirt. She was pinned to him, which made them vulnerable—he couldn't move.

Kaiba let out a deep guttural cry. Iolite's long hair covered her injury, and even though Raine hadn't witnessed the attack he knew Seto's cry signaled something was terribly wrong. He rushed to Kaiba's side.

Seto was sure Iolite had fainted, which would be a blessing when the arrow was pulled from her.

"Mokuba…he's in my climbing tree," she managed before going limp in his arms.

Roland and two other guards were dispensed to find him immediately.

Seto couldn't seem to function at the moment. He had questions that she couldn't answer at that moment, questions that he couldn't even form. His rage at what had just happened to her held his full attention.

Raine attempted to help alleviate her weight from Seto's arms, the position was so awkward, but Kaiba held her tighter. "She's pinned to me," he whispered harshly in a voice filled with anguish.

Raine grabbed a tablecloth and ripped it free. Plates, food and glasses scattered as he laid the cloth on the ground. Kaiba worked to free himself from the arrow, gently he placed her on the ground, careful not to jar her ormove the arrow. He managed to snap off the arrowhead and pull the shaft free.

The scream that ripped from Iolite's throat tore at his heart. He whispered broken words of comfort as blood poured from her injury down her arm.

Raine quickly moved in behind her and poured water over the wound and tried to pack it. Iolite scream again and let out a few choice words. When she noticed the stares she quieted. Seto was kneeling on the ground beside her, his hand on her other shoulder. She took one look at the chilling expression on his face and almost fainted again. He looked furious. He seemed to want to kill someone, she thought, and since he was staring down at her so intently, she could only surmise she was the victim he had in mind. How dare he scowl at her? She had just saved his life, hadn't she? It hit her right shoulder, which meant it was aimed at his heart. He would have been dead if the aim was true and she hadn't blocked.

Iolite knew it wasn't a fatal injury, the cut was deep but already the blood had slowed to a trickle. Was he mad that she left Mokuba alone? Oh damn…she took the coward's way out. She attempted to sit up, but then slumped against Seto, as if she was woozy. She asked him to put his arm around her waist to steady her, and closed her eyes.

A wave of nausea took her by surprise. Perhaps she had lost more blood than she thought. Raine cut open the shoulder of her shirt and began bandaging her wound gently, using the contents of a first aid kit. Her mind didn't remember him leaving, things were blurring. Her shoulder was throbbing.

"I can't decide if I'm going to toss my cookies or pass out," she murmured to Seto, whose hold on her was gentle, but firm. Seto hoped for the latter and received it.

"She's out again," he whispered to Raine. The strain in his voice was evident to the guard. Quickly the bandages turned red, if an artery was nicked she could very well bleed to death before the ambulance got there. "She's lost so much blood," Seto said hoarsely.

"No," Raine tried to fake a smile for Kaiba's sake. "She'll be fine within a week's time. She's stubborn." Thefear in Seto Kaiba's voice wasn't lost on Raine, he had to keep Kaiba calm.

After Raine had finished he took Iolite in his arms while Kaiba stood. Gently Kaiba took her into his arms and began carrying her as the crowd parted. Where the hell was her father? Kaiba didn't want him there, could handle this on his own, but still shouldn't the man be here right now?

"I don't understand your reaction," Raine smirked. "It isn't a life-threatening injury."

"I don't wish to discuss my reactions." Kaiba growled as he swiftly made his way to the main house.

"Why did she interfere?" One of the guards asked, "Surely she knew the Kevlar would protect you?"

A shudder ran down Kaiba's spine, if he had told her she might not have gotten injured. She was trying to save his life.

"She just wasn't thinking," Kaiba offered, but felt the guilt course through his veins just the same.

On the long walk Seto kept trying to separate his mind from his emotions—something that usually was so easy to do. This time, his heart was getting in the way. Why were his hands shaking? Why was the fury over her injury so consuming that he could barely think? Damn it all, a wife could be so inconvenient, she was easing herself into his every thought and decision.

As they made their way to the couch in the main room he realized the horror of the situation. He didn't just care about her, or feel responsible for her, he was falling in love with her. The truth of that admission so stunned him that he almost dropped her. He quickly continued on to the couch. His mind raced with all the reasons he shouldn't love such a stubborn, illogical woman—besides, love was dangerous. Hell, sometimes she tried him so much he didn't even like her.

Logic came to his rescue in the next moment. It wasn't possible to love her, he didn't know how to love. Therefore, he reasoned quite logically, he couldn't possibly love Iolite.

He contradicted his logic when he growled at the servants who tried to take over her care. Bessy and several of the women stood around weeping. Raine watched with astonishment as Kaiba tried to put her on the couch. He couldn't seem to get the job done. He leaned over it twice, but each time he straightened she was still in his arms. He couldn't seem to let her go.

**A/N:** Please don't ask if he loves her…I think we all know the answer to that question by now…Please read and review—let me know how I'm doing with this story. Give me a shout out 'cause I would appreciate it…thank you! Thank you for all my reviews and to all my reviewers!


	13. The Same Eyes

**A/N: **I hope you all enjoy this chapter…it is a chapter that will start revealing secrets. There are many that need to be revealed, consider this a start. Thank you for all of the reviews! I was beginning to believe that this story's appeal was fading, but all the reviews showed me otherwise…thank you all!

**Chapter 13**

_**The Same Eyes**_

Raine took mercy on poor Kaiba, he carefully ushered out the servants—all except for Bessy. The woman was trying to help, but Raine wasn't sure if she was ready to pass out from the blood or from the harsh looks the CEO kept shooting at everyone.

"Just put her down already Mr. Kaiba," Raine groaned. "The ambulance will get here soon enough and then she'll be fine. Let Bessy see to her for a few minutes and have a drink, or three."

Kaiba finally, and with great effort, placed her on the couch. He wasn't going to leave the room, or her side. He backed up, accidentally hitting the table behind him. A vase tumbled to the floor and crashed. Iolite jumped, Seto witnessed it; did this mean she was coming out of it? God, he hoped so.

Iolite knew exactly what was going on. She had changed from real sleep to pretending a while ago. The pain had eased, and though not completely faded—it was tolerable. She was feeling much better. The problem now, what should she tell Seto? He would be mad about her leaving Mokuba, and furious that they had left the guards in the dust—back at the stables. She was tired of being watched like a babysat child. He would be furious with her, that she placed herself and Mokuba in danger. So, was feigning sleep so bad?

She needed time to think. An explanation had to be well thought out before she 'came around'. There was also the question about who had ordered the hit on Seto. Most likely it was her brothers, but what if it wasn't? Her mind wandered to a scary thought, could her father have ordered the hit? He seemed to hate Seto, but was her father that cold? Could he do that, knowing it would devastate her to lose him?

If she told Seto her thoughts, she would betray her blood, practically the only blood relative she still had who would speak to her. However, if she didn't tell Seto, she would be betraying the man she loved. She shivered and grimaced. She didn't want to lose either of them, tears rolled down her cheeks.

"She's in pain," Seto growled. "I want it stopped. Now!"

Iolite still didn't open her eyes. She simply wished Seto would scoop her up into his arms and tell her everything would be fine. God help her, she actually wanted him to love her, even if it was just a little.

Bessy brought over a blanket to keep Iolite warm, as she covered Iolite, Iolite moaned. Bessy cried out, as if she were the one in pain. She could no longer contain her sobs, "Please don't let the Princess die! She can't come home only to die!" The old woman's eyes searched Seto's cold blue ones. She then turned to Raine and whispered a soft, whimpering, "please."

"Stop that kind of talk right now! She isn't going to die." Raine growled at her, he didn't need to upset Kaiba anymore… "She lost a bit of blood, hell she was a worse tomboy as a child. How many times did she go to the hospital? I think she had her own suite there." Raine couldn't take his eyes off Iolite.

Roland finally came in, with Mokuba in tow. "What happened?" Mokuba cried out, then attempted to rush Iolite's silent form. Raine grabbed him before he got close, gently explaining that they couldn't shake or disturb her.

"What happened?" Roland asked with complete concern, "Bullet?"

"No, an arrow," Kaiba offered. "She threw herself in front of me—taking the arrow."

"She was trying to save him." Raine finished. Kaiba's head hung in defeat. "She's going to be okay, trust me, I've seen her in worse scrapes than this. The girl is too stubborn to die." Raine explained as he attempted to smile.

"With all the talk going around of things Mr. Kaiba—that she is worthy only of blue-blood, you must be disappointed in her." Raine continued, trying to get Kaiba to snap out of his downward spiral.

"I'd never be disappointed in her. She challenges me like no person ever has. I can hardly keep her in check. She's so reckless." He shook his head, closing his blue eyes. "Then again, I've been reckless with her at times as well. Very reckless."

Iolite heard the harshness in Seto's voice—when he labeled her reckless. She decided, there and then, to sleep for a week or two. Maybe when she woke up he wouldn't be so angry with her. Maybe by then she would figure everything out. Where was her father? That was nagging at her. She would never lie to Seto, she had given that promise to him—and she would never keep anything from him again. The last time she withheld vital information they nearly lost one another.

Mokuba whispered, "She made sure I was safe before she left me. She spotted something and ran after it. I didn't realize it was a person. If she hadn't noticed, big brother, you might have been killed." The small boy shivered.

Mokuba started recounting how they had dodged the guards at the stables, took off on their own and then wound up in the tree. Everyone was so wrapped up in his story they failed to notice what Kaiba did. The pain in her expression was replaced with peace.

_Was she listening?_

"Iolite open your eyes," Seto commanded.

She groaned loudly instead, it was overly dramatic, not convincing at all. Just what was her game? Relief swelled through him as he smiled. He knelt next to her, his lips just inches from her ear.

"You will answer my question when I'm sure you're alright." Seto promised, in a hoarse whisper, not leaving her side.

Bessy and Raine left to let the ambulance workers in, while Roland tugged Mokuba into the kitchen.

It was then that Iolite opened her eyes. They were clear, not cloudy. She slowly turned her gaze to Seto.

"You scared the hell out of me." Seto said, softly.

"Does that mean you'll be more of an angel than a devil with me now?" She managed, her voice sounding a bit weak.

"Would you want me to be less of a devil with you?" He asked with a smirk.

"No, I love my Seto the way he is…" She closed her eyes. "Please don't leave me." She whimpered.

"Never." He growled with protectiveness.

* * *

The paramedics set up an IV bag, placed an oxygen mask on her face and tended to her vitals. She was stable, though her blood pressure was low. Kaiba and Raine walked out with them, only to be informed that they couldn't travel with her. After Seto almost destroyed the paramedics with words, they agreed to two exceptions. 

Once they were at the hospital she was tended to immediately. Several guards were set all around her, no one would have the opportunity to do this again.

"She'll be fine, she just needs lots of rest, fluids and not to get struck by an arrow again…" The doctor joked. It was a wound, but it would heal quickly, she was young and it didn't hit anything major. It looked worse than it was. She was given a tetanus shot and put on antibiotics as well as pain meds. They wanted to keep her overnight, but she was adamant that she wanted to go home. Kaiba tried to convince her, as well as Raine, but Iolite knew home was best. She wanted her own bed, and hospitals were too nerve-wracking for her.

* * *

Mokuba was thrilled to see her. Seto carried her up to their room, even though she insisted on walking. It could have ended quite badly, not like this, not with her in his arms and safe. Gently, he laid her on their bed and scooted in next to her. She chastised him for his shoes being on the bed, and he quickly took them off. He wasn't ready to leave her side, he just needed to hold her and assure himself she really would recover. 

She lay across his chest, while he softly stroked her hair. The pain meds made her feel as if she were flying, and he was the only thing tying her to the earth.

"Did you see the man who made the attempt?" He gently asked.

"No, just a figure and the bow." She yawned.

"You could have gotten yourself killed." He kissed the top of her head.

"I saved you Seto, that was all that mattered to me," she snuggled into him.

He felt her breathing become heavy; she was sleeping. He held her for quite awhile before he reluctantly slipped from the bed. He nodded to the two guards posted outside her door and asked if men were positioned under the window. He then left to find Raine. Now that they knew of an assassin, they had to figure out who sent them, and why.

Kaiba entered the library to find Raine talking to a familiar face.

"How is she?" Ryan asked, all the apprehension in the world was showing in his eyes. "Can I see her?"

"She's asleep," Kaiba growled, not really wanting to share Iolite with her former fiancé at any time. "She needs it."

"I'll wait," Ryan offered, plopping onto the couch and crossing his arms. He may have let Kaiba have the girl, but she still meant the world to him. He thought his heart would break when he left Iolite that night, the night she and Kaiba finally became husband and wife. The night she decked him, and he left her there, with Seto Kaiba. Valkaria wasn't the same without her, it was just a place now. He wanted to come and see her, but waited for an invitation. To hell with invitations, she needed him now…and here he would stay—until he saw her.

"Not here you won't," Kaiba growled. Ryan may have helped him save Iolite from her brothers back in Japan, but he felt no need to lower his defenses around Ryan. They still had a history, and here in Valkaria it was all around them. How could he fight Ryan and Iolite's past? Seto's own history with her was meager at best, and their start had been so damn rocky.

"I left Japan to give you a chance. I have no intention of ruining your marriage, I know how she feels about you Kaiba." Ryan shook his head. "She is your wife, and though I may not respect you—I respect her and will do no damage what so ever."

"Where did Raine go?" Kaiba seethed, not really wanting to cause a huge scene and kick the insolent man out.

"He said something about the kitchen," Ryan answered simply.

Kaiba stormed out of the room and went to find Raine.

* * *

"I know I'm missing something in this equation," Kaiba paced as he ran a hand through his hair. "Who would do this? Why would they do it?" 

"Simple," Raine shrugged. "She'd be worth far more to the monarchy as a widow. She would be available for the taking, with her fortune—and yours at her fingertips. A very serious combination, don't you think?"

Kaiba's eyes glazed over, he never even thought about what would happen to her if something happened to him. He decided he didn't like the thoughts. "I have no intention of dying on her."

"Then don't—let's return home to Japan and get the hell out of here. They won't stop at a first attempt. If someone has their sights on you, they will keep coming." Raine's voice was quite harsh.

"I don't run. Besides, I want to learn more about this 'monarchy.' I need to know what sets Iolite apart from _them_. If you haven't noticed, my wife is anything but the 'typical' princess." Kaiba quirked his eyebrow at Raine. He had his suspicions, but the man was being stubborn.

"She was 'guarded' and allowed to be herself. She might have been given too much freedom, but I like to think that she has too much of her mother in her to fall into the 'blue-blood' trap." Raine smirked at Kaiba.

"Perhaps she has some of her father in her as well?" Kaiba suggested.

"There is nothing of Edward in her…" Raine spat out, as if completely angered by the thought. "I mean, where the hell is the man? His daughter was shot, taken to the hospital and where is Edward? Absent as usual!" Raine seemed incensed.

"It was a good thing for Iolite that her father was there." Kaiba commented, as he slid into the chair across from Raine.

Raine looked a bit confused, but completely aware.

"She doesn't know, does she?" Kaiba asked.

Raine looked down, "Know what?"

"Shall I say it again?" Kaiba asked as he tempeled his fingers, and stared at the bodyguard.

"No one knows…" Raine looked a bit panicked. "They would eat her alive."

"No one will find out from me," Kaiba assured Raine. "Does she know?"

"Never—she thinks that jackass is her father." Raine sounded angry.

* * *

"So, is he dead?" The voice asked, plain and simple. A job was requested and paid for. Now, it was just necessary to find out if it was done. 

"Sorry, _she _got in the way." The hired assassin replied.

"_She_?"

"Iolite placed herself between Seto Kaiba and the arrow. I would have had a clean shot at his heart, instead she took it in her right shoulder." The assassin waited for the verbal abuse to begin.

"Is she dead?" The voice asked in a cold tone.

"No, she's actually back here…now…alive and well." The assassin's voice was emotionless.

"You're lucky she is still alive, punishment for screwing up that badly would have been death. Don't be so sloppy next time. Seto Kaiba needs to die, the sooner the better." The voice remained calm and controlled.

"It may get dangerous around here for the next few days. I mean—the attempt was just made. Everyone's guard is up…"

"Not my problem. Figure it out. You know what it will cost you if you don't get the job done." The line simply went dead as the assassin placed the phone in its cradle.

* * *

"Well…well…well…it's good to see you're finally awake." A warm voice greeted her. She slowly opened her eyes and turned towards the direction of the voice. 

"Raine?" She whispered as her eyes fluttered open. "Is something wrong?"

"Aside from you almost being killed, no, nothing I can think of." He smiled as she blinked a few times. "How are you feeling?"

"Aside from being shot by an arrow…fine." She struggled to sit up; Raine quickly assisted her. He helped her pull herself up and fluffed her pillows behind her. He sat next to her and smiled. She was fine. His daughter was fine.

"Have I missed something?" She asked as she watched his eyes grow a bit misty.

"I protected you for years, the one day I was a bit slow on the draw…this happens. You could have died today—Princess." His voice was hardly a whisper.

"I didn't." She smiled at him. "It was my own fault. I placed myself in the line of fire."

"You did it to save Seto Kaiba. I should have thrown myself between you and the arrow." He shook his head, turning away from her.

"You had no idea what I was doing. I was the only one who knew. Actually, it's Seto's fault. I was trying to tackle him to the ground, but he was too damn stubborn to fall." She smirked. She noticed her hair had been pulled into a ponytail, with her good hand she pulled it over her shoulder. Sadly, she noticed the caked blood.

"I can wash it out for you Princess." Raine offered, sadly.

"I'd like that." Her small hand folded over his, squeezing it gently. He felt he had failed her; maybe this would make him feel better. Gently, he assisted her to the bathroom. He washed her hair as she sat by the sink. He also helped clean up her face a bit.

"I think I want to shower," Iolite insisted. "You should call Bessy to assist me."

"It would wet your stitches, so…no. However, you can take a bath." He started running the water as he called Bessy through the intercom.

He longed to tell her who he was to her, but it would place her in a dangerous predicament. Who knew how Edward would react to her being the product of his wife's affair. Even though Alexandra put up with him, there was no love from her to Edward. Her heart had always been Raine's.

Edward, however, considered the obsession he felt for Alexandra love. He didn't realize that the feelings he had were never returned, not even in the slightest.

Alexandra had preformed her duty, given him his sons, but the daughter she bore was a child of love. When Raine learned of the accident that took Alexandra from him, he longed to gather up the child and run. Unfortunately, kidnapping royalty was an impossibility. He had to leave her there, but he slowly managed to gain an in, he smiled; he was able to watch his child grow up. Iolite was the greatest gift he had ever been given.

He heard the bedroom door open as the tub was beginning to fill. He had called for Bessy, it must be her—but she would knock.

"Stay here," he growled, not about to screw up again, he pulled his gun.

"Raine," she whispered harshly, "is that necessary?"

"I'm taking no more chances," he growled.

He slowly opened the door and spied Kaiba. He breathed a sigh of relief. He leaned over and turned off the water.

"Well, I think I'll be on my way. Your help has arrived." Raine winked at her. She looked at him blankly.

Iolite stood there, watching Raine leave. She didn't really need help. She stood up from the chair. Raine had carefully washed her hair in the sink and pulled it into a bun on top of her head. She smiled. The man was so gentle, yet so cold and calculating. You could trust your life to him.

She tried to pull the shirt off her head, her right arm wasn't in the sleeve. The shirt she wore had merely been pulled over her, with only her left arm through the sleeve. Unfortunately, the pain she caused herself made her yelp.

"What are you doing?" The smooth voice of Seto warmed her, instantly.

"Trying to get washed up," she smiled at him, suddenly feeling nervous. "I'm just waiting for Bessy."

"Bessy is too busy for your demands." He moved closer, stroking his fingers down her cheek. It was good to see her out of the bed, and her color was slowly returning. His mind was starting to settle from its earlier panic.

He gently eased her shirt over her head, "but I'm not busy at all Highness…"

"I'm too weak…" She murmured as he started to stroke her skin.

"You won't be doing anything," he grinned wickedly. "All you have to do is lay back and enjoy my total attention."

"But I…" She tried to resist.

"I'm not allowed to assist you?" He caught her lips in his, but then quickly broke the kiss. "You save my life and I can't help you wash up?" He said it so innocently she almost laughed. He undressed her quickly, but without causing her further pain.

"How come I think you won't stop with simply 'washing me up'?" Iolite giggled as he lifted her gently and then lowered her into the tub. He started soaping a washcloth as he knelt beside the tub.

"Because, my wife, I didn't marry a stupid woman." He started soaping up her back and good shoulder, very mindful of her injury.

"I don't think I'm up for…that…" she closed her eyes as she gave into his gentleness.

"This won't be about me Iolite, for the next few hours," he leaned in and whispered against her ear. "It's all about you."

**A/N:** So, one secret revealed…more to come. Thanks for reading, now review so I know your thoughts…thank you too much…in advance…


	14. The Strong Will Thrive

**A/N:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh…I wish I did…it's depressing to keep declaring I don't… 

I am so sorry that I didn't acknowledge the one person who had it all figured out **_long_** ago…I can't remember who you are—I even e-mailed you and asked you not to tell about your awesomely quick guess…you figured it out so darn long ago! Anyway, review and remind me or e-mail me. I apologize…Time Twins you had it as well and I believe xxMadeInChinaxx did too… Late in the game to mention, but I kept forgetting—forgive me! To all of you who guessed...congrats...now guess who is behind the assassination plot...I dare you! LOL

**Chapter 14**

_**The Strong Will Thrive**_

Iolite awoke in a delicious haze of sunlight. Could it be morning already? She yawned as she stretched under the down comforter. She turned and noticed he was still next to her. She sighed as she gently stroked the hair from his eyes. Her heart pounded as his sapphire eyes slowly opened. A sensuous smile curved the corners of his lips. How could someone look this amazing in the morning?

"Did you sleep well?" Kaiba asked as he sat up, revealing a bare torso and chest.

"I think I did," She watched him with appreciation.

"You think?" He smirked as he lay back down, turning on his side so he could stare at her delicate features. It really was true—you don't know what you have until you almost lose it. What if he had lost her yesterday? It still made his heart skip a beat.

"Between the wonderful bath, the pain medication…and your attention—sleep was a given. I mean," she exhaled deeply. "I never expected so much of your…time."

He wanted to shoot himself in the foot, or the head. Did she think she meant so little to him that he wouldn't care for her in this state? His stomach lurched.

"I only wish I could do more for you, I wish I could take the pain from you and bear it myself." He moved closer, staring down into her eyes, which were a bit clouded from the painkiller she was taking. She could have died; she would have sacrificed herself for him. Loyalty and love like that were rare. A major part of him felt he deserved none of it.

"I'd keep this pain and take more if it meant saving you," she whispered. His mouth claimed hers. He deepened the kiss immediately, needing to taste her and feel her warmth. He settled in comfortably and continued to kiss; stroke and whisper gentle words to her. She felt as if she had died, and gone straight to heaven.

* * *

"Has anyone seen Edward?" Gertrude asked in a haughty voice. The question was directed at Raine, but she never addressed the man. 

"Actually, no one has seen him since yesterday morning." Bessy shrugged. "One would think he would be here—at his daughter's side."

"Don't you insult my brother in such a manner, you—servant." Gertrude growled. "He probably has more pressing matters to attend. You just don't understand royalty."

Raine stood and glowered down at Gertrude. "Hold your tongue, or I assure you I will deal with you personally. Edward should be by Iolite's side—nothing is more pressing than your child's safety. Then again, a mother like you would tend to eat their young—wouldn't you?" There was such contempt in his eyes for her; she shuddered.

"Don't forget your station in this house—**_you _**are a mere bodyguard." Her eyes snapped with anger.

"I no longer work for the monarchy, I work for Seto Kaiba. I answer to no one with blue blood, except for Iolite. Don't push-I will push back." Raine stood and started to leave the room. "One more thing Gertrude," he addressed her using her first name—earning him a sharp look from her. "If I find you are treating the Kaibas' staff badly, I will take great pleasure in kicking your sorry ass out." He mumbled other assorted words as he left the kitchen and stormed into the library.

Where the hell had Edward disappeared to? He spoke with a few more guards, hoping to find more people who could give him answers. It was fruitless. They had seen him, but he disappeared before the attempt. It just didn't make sense. Edward had planned the party—why wasn't he there? Then again, if memory served him correctly, several people were missing yesterday, aside from Iolite and Mokuba. Edward was absent, as were Gertrude, Collin, and butler. Could one of them be involved with this? Maybe none of them were—possibly they were all together at the time. He needed answers to questions and he needed them fast. The sooner he figured out who did the hiring the faster he could insure Kaiba, Iolite and Mokuba's safety.

* * *

"Do you honestly mean to keep me in bed all day?" Furious blue eyes began mixing with amethyst. "I never lay in bed and now you expect me to stay here—all damn day?" 

"Don't make me tie you down Princess." Raine tried to be cross, but was more thankful that she was alive—he couldn't be. "The doctor specifically said no unnecessary movement. The best place to stay still is in bed."

"The doctor obviously doesn't know me." Iolite fumed, or my husband—she blushed at that thought...

"I would be better off downstairs around everyone than trapped up here on my own. Please Raine…I'll stay on the couch even, just don't confine me to…here." She looked miserable. He knew she was never the type to stay in one place for too long, so, with great reluctance, he lifted her up and carried her downstairs to the couch.

"Now, if I see you stray from here I _will_ march you right back up." Raine promised as he shook his head.

"Don't worry, I'll stay put…honest!" She was so thankful to be where she could see people and have access to a television she could hardly contain her happiness. "Thanks Raine!" He grimaced, doubting the intelligence in this move.

She smiled as she flipped through the channels, finally settling on an old movie. She sat there contentedly until Gertrude interrupted her nirvana.

"Well…well…well, I see you've managed to make the world stop around you as usual." The woman was eyeing Iolite with disgust. "You made quite a scene yesterday, hardly appropriate behavior for a Princess. One would think you had been raised on the streets instead of in a palace. Where is your common sense?" Gertrude looked at her with hard eyes. "Drink your juice dear, we can't have you passing out and making a bigger spectacle of yourself."

Iolite's eyes began to tear a bit, as her head drooped. She was being scolded like a child. Part of her mind raged against the insanity of feeling bad, but another, the child in her, felt she deserved this.

"That's probably why your father is no where to be found. He's probably so embarrassed that his daughter is so…unkempt. I mean, really! Riding a horse into the middle of an archery tournament? You should have heard the commotion you made! Tatiana would never do such a thing, but then again she has manners."

Iolite felt her throat tighten, "was it really that bad?" Her mind had snapped yesterday when she realized Seto's life was being threatened. She hadn't thought at all, her only concern was his safety. "Surely they must have understood…" Iolite tried.

"Your husband has bodyguards. There is no excuse for your plight. He would have been well taken care of, or were there other reasons for you racing in like that?" Gertrude asked.

"What do you mean?" Iolite asked. She longed to tug her hair down and start playing with it, but instead started pulling at the threads in the blanket draped across her lap.

"What I mean is jealousy is unbecoming on a young lady."

"Jealousy?" Iolite whispered, not understanding.

"Your husband clearly didn't want you there yesterday, or you would have been there. Maybe he wanted to pursue other interests?" Gertrude smirked, as a silent tear fell down Iolite's cheek. "He and Tatiana have become…close. You should have seen that coming. Honestly, dear," Gertrude leaned forward and patted Iolite's good hand. "These things happen in a marriage. People get bored and stray, it makes no difference; you wear his ring…" The words hung in the air.

Iolite wanted to shrivel up into a ball and die. No, she didn't wear Seto's ring; he wore hers. How humiliating.

"I'm sorry dear, I never did see your ring." The old woman sneered. Iolite wasn't even looking up anymore.

"I don't have a ring," Iolite managed, finally, with a strained voice—which tried to control a sob.

"A husband who doesn't give his wife a ring to show marriage? How sad… I'm sorry I even brought it up. Just forget I mentioned it. I'm sure it's a mere over sight." Gertrude waved her hand, as if dismissing the topic. She then sat there, hoping Iolite would break before her eyes. "You know what I believe dear?"

"What's that Aunt Gertrude?"

"Maybe you're simply too boyish and he believes that jewelry is more for a 'dainty' female." She nearly snickered at this; it was ripping Iolite apart.

"That isn't true," Iolite looked up then, it was a soft rebuttal. "He bought me a beautiful necklace for Christmas." She smiled as she thought of that morning, how he had been so nervous and sweet. How he had found her stone. A perfect iolite stone—so unlike his flawed wife.

"Why don't you wear it dear?" Gertrude baited.

"Well, I went horseback riding and I didn't want to lose it while Mokuba and I played…" Even as the words tumbled out she found herself regretting them.

"Tsk…tsk…tsk. You see dear? You're probably more boy to him than girl. You never did grow up and acquire lady-like manners. I blame your father for letting you run wild. You never did learn your place." She watched as Iolite's eyes darted down, once again. "What type of necklace dear?"

Iolite smiled softly, "He bought me an Iolite…on a platinum omega necklace." She bit her bottom lip and blushed.

"An Iolite? How…quaint. You do know it is a common stone. Perhaps he believes that you aren't responsible enough for something more precious?" Planting seeds of doubt and hacking into her self-esteem.

Iolite shrugged; suddenly the gift didn't seem as special. She no longer felt special to Seto. Why did he marry her? It was to save her from a screw-up he had made. Was she foolish to think he could ever love her?

"Then again, dear, you have brought this on yourself. There is no one to blame but you. I mean, really…a girl corporate raider? Seriously, who does run your household? Do you compete constantly? A man will grow weary of that. Seto Kaiba would rather have a trophy wife, who values his opinion, doesn't try to overshadow him and is submissive. You exhibit none of those traits."

Iolite felt her heart sink more and more. Could a person like Seto Kaiba ever love a girl like her? They had been married for quite some time now. In all that time he had never said he loved her, she never received a ring, her heart cried when she thought of Yugi and Tea at Christmas. She was never romanced.

"Maybe we can work on it dear," Gertrude offered. "Make you more into a wife he would appreciate and really want. You could take a few tips from Tatiana, your husband is quite enthralled with her." She patted Iolite's hand and smiled, "it will take awhile to change you, but we'll start now. First of all…no arguing with him, just agree with all he says—let him be the boss. Also, no opinions just nod your head and smile. Most of all follow the golden rule—be seen and not heard. He will feel like he has your total attention and will appreciate the quite—lord knows how you do go on and on…"

"Yes, Aunt Gertrude." Iolite's spirit was breaking under the scrutiny. She was left alone to ponder about what a good wife would do…and sadly realized—she could stand for lots of improvement in every area.

* * *

Seto was busy on the laptop in the library. He had to keep his mind busy with work while he tried to sort out yesterday's events. Who the hell was behind everything, and where the hell was Edward? 

Mokuba came in, slamming the door and tossing himself onto the couch. Kaiba's head jerked up at the ruckus. What the heck was wrong now?

"I hate her!" Mokuba growled.

Kaiba smirked. In this household 'her' could be one of two…"Which one kiddo?"

"Gertrude…" It was a simple answer. And Kaiba nodded. He hated the bitch as well.

"What did she do this time?" Kaiba asked.

"Why does she always make Io cry? I mean, every time Gertrude talks to her she sits there and cries." Mokuba flipped onto his back. "I hate Tatiana too. She won't let me ride my horse…Io said I could ride him anytime."

"When did she make Iolite cry?" Seto asked, a bit concerned.

"She's in the small living room. Raine put her in there earlier."

"Why don't you find Raine? If he agrees to go with you, go horse-back riding." Kaiba stood.

"Are you going to go make her feel better?" Mokuba asked Seto.

"I'm going to talk some sense into her, she has to stop letting her aunt get to her…"

Seto found Iolite sobbing softly into a small pillow. She was rocking back and forth, as if trying to soothe herself. It pulled at his heartstrings to see her so miserable. She never cried like this at home. Here—it was almost constant. It was that woman who always managed to push the right buttons.

He walked in and sat behind her. His arms wrapped around her and she began crying feebly into his shoulder. Where was the woman who fought him at every turn?

"Why do you listen to that bitch? I don't know what she says to you, but I swear I would glue her mouth shut if it would end your tears."

Iolite giggled at the thought of Raine holding Aunt Gertrude down while Seto spread crazy glue on her lips…the thought was perfect.

* * *

That night at the dinner table Iolite sat in stone silence as she pushed her food around her plate. Aunt Gertrude and Tatiana had wanted the seating arrangements to remain the same, as did Conner, but Seto had had enough. Seto also realized that Iolite would need help, seeing as her right hand was incapacitated. He tried several times to start a conversation with her, but all he received were blank stares and a mumbled 'yes' or 'no'. 

Raine watched what was going on. He was beginning to understand how she was being controlled. Kaiba would speak, Iolite would look up, Gertrude would give a warning look and Iolite's eyes would look down. Just what in the hell was going on?

"Are you feeling alright dear?" Aunt Gertrude asked her.

"I'm okay," Iolite's eyes never left her fork as she scooted it through her potatoes.

"Maybe you should go lay down dear, you look pale and tired." Gertrude said in a strict, yet sweet voice.

Kaiba watched as his wife, a woman who would fight him to the death if he suggested she use black ink instead of blue, left the table and the room. Utter confusion lingered on his face. Gertrude turned back to the conversation she was having with Tatiana. Kaiba stood.

"Where are you going?" Tatiana purred. Her eyes were fairly devouring him.

His eyes narrowed on her, "I'm feeling a bit tired…not physically," he spat. "But most certainly of the company."

He caught Iolite as she was climbing the steps. "Why did you leave?" He grabbed her arm and pulled her around. She yelped as he pulled her off balance; she fell into him and his arms caught her, gently. "Why?"

"My arm…it…it…hurts." She bit her lip and looked away. She was lying and he knew it. Something else was going on and he

He scooped her up, gently, and carried her outside. He was going to get to the bottom of this. He was tired of Iolite feeling so inferior and acting like she wasn't worthy of her title. The only thing he saw wrong here was her relatives—were any of them redeeming? The answer was yes—her father was—correction, her real father. Kaiba didn't respect many people, but Raine had earned his respect.

Raine excused himself soon after Kaiba and Iolite left. Mokuba was in the kitchen eating dinner with Bessy. Raine smiled as Mokuba helped himself to another cookie, thinking he couldn't be caught. Bessy would never reprimand the boy anyway.

"A letter came for Mr. Kaiba," Bessy told Raine as she dried her hands on a towel.

"I'll take it to him, where is it?" Raine asked, he picked it up after Bessy pointed it out. He turned it over in his hands. It came from within Valkaria, which was strange. Who would send mail to Kaiba from here?

He looked at Mokuba, "why didn't you eat out there with us?"

Mokuba looked up, "would you eat out there if you were me?" The small boy looked up at Raine and blinked twice. "Those women hate me—they're very mean to me and to Iolite. She doesn't smile anymore. I hate it here."

Bessy tousled the boy's hair and smiled, weakly, at Raine. Raine frowned; he hated it here too. It would be nice if Gertrude would disappear with Tatiana, but it didn't seem like the mother/daughter horror story were leaving anytime soon. He sighed and left Mokuba to his cookie.

* * *

Kaiba placed Iolite on one of the stone benches in the rose garden. He remained standing, pacing, and simply not knowing how to react. 

"Why does she bother you so much?" Seto asked.

"She…she doesn't…I don't know what you're talking about." Iolite looked down at her hand. There really wasn't too much pain in her shoulder, but she would fake it if she had to. It was all so humiliating. Did Seto really think of her as boyish? Did he want someone like Tatiana?

"You don't lie well, not to me anyway."

"I'm sorry," she whispered shyly. His eyes narrowed on her.

"For what?" He asked.

"For annoying you." She bit her lip as a few tears slid down her cheek.

"You don't annoy me," he sat in front of her, stroking her tears away. "Your quiet is aggravating me, where is your fire?" He was so confused

"I'm so sorry," she hiccupped, wanting to tell him what Gertrude had spoken to her about, but she couldn't find the words.

"Excuse me for interrupting, but this came for you Mr. Kaiba." Raine handed him the envelope and noticed Iolite's blank state. Kaiba opened it and his eyes skimmed the page. Raine noticed how Kaiba's eyes widened and then narrowed. It couldn't be anything good.

Kaiba handed Raine the note.

_I have Edward._

_How would you like him back? _

_Two possibilities…_

_One makes you a hero_

_The other makes your wife hate you forever…_

_Meet me in two days, the far side of Valkaria—at the ruins._

_Bring Raine if you need guidance—no one else._

_Don't play with me and I won't hurt Edward._

_I have valuable information for you Seto Kaiba,_

_and an old ex-King who doesn't want to die._

_Choose Prince Seto Kaiba…_

Kaiba couldn't bring Iolite, and couldn't leave Raine. He looked at her, sitting there not even showing an interest in the letter. His wife would have demanded to see it, hell she would have ripped it out of his hands and read it first!

"I'll leave Roland and the others here," Kaiba told Raine.

"Have Ryan come and stay as well. I know you hate him, but he could be useful, she needs…someone to protect her and he will." Raine mumbled, not liking it anymore than Kaiba. "I'll also call in some help…"

"Who?" Kaiba asked a bit confused. He was still annoyed that Ryan was coming. However, if left to that wench and her daughter his Iolite could be lost forever.

"I'll tell you tomorrow. I have some calls to make." Raine left Kaiba to tend Iolite.

Kaiba knelt before her and tilted up her chin. "Just a few more days, love, and then we get the hell out of here for good." He kissed her temple and took her in his arms—paying close attention to her wound.

"I'm so sorry…" She whispered against his neck. She apologized for disappointing him, for not living up to his expectations of a wife. She never said the words, but her heart cried.

He would have put her on the plane for home, if she weren't injured. He also needed Raine, and Raine was the only man he would trust Iolite to in her present condition.

He held her that night, feeling the distance getting wider. Tomorrow he would kick Gertrude and her daughter out. Iolite was far more important than them, he had had enough. She had cried too much and her tears would stop in the morning.

**A/N:** So, I hope I answered some questions…and brought up new ones. I hope you all enjoyed!


	15. Shedding Some Light

**A/N: **I still don't own Yu-gi-oh..

Sorry it took me awhile to get this up. I was experiencing writer's block on how to arrange everything to make my plot work. Maddening. Anyway. I'm back on track and the next chapter should be up within 2 weeks or so...no more long waits. You all know I'm good at updating...hopefully that will be the last of the dry spell-I hope...

**Chapter 15 **

**_Shedding New Light_**

Iolite wandered the halls. This was usually her favorite time of day, just before the sunrise, when the skies started lightening ever so softly. This morning the sun would bring her no happiness. It would, instead, bring her husband's absence—with his absence she was vulnerable. Why were her hands shaking, and her mouth—it was always dry. A twinge of pain skittered down her arm, a small price to pay to keep Seto alive. He would leave, he didn't tell her why, she didn't question. Why didn't she question? That was so unlike her.

"You're up early…" Conner approached her as he entered the library. "I thought you would sleep in with all you've been through."

"I never was much of a sleeper." Was that her voice? It sounded artificial. Her eyes failed to meet his, he sneered at that fact. She was lovely, and so fragile. So different from the woman he had first met.

"The way he reacts whenever anyone comes near you—I'm shocked he lets you out of his sight. Tell me Princess, is he still sleeping?" His eyes slid up and down her form.

She blinked a few times, trying to understand what he was saying. Was he being crude? How come she couldn't figure it out? A part of her screamed to hit him—slap the smug look off his face. However, that voice was small and fading. She shook her head, trying to clear it, but to no avail.

"He'll wake up soon. Then he'll look for me." Her voice sounded strange to her, almost mechanic, no emotion. She didn't really care if he did look for her, did it matter?

"There you are dear…" Gertrude approached her. "I poured you a glass of juice and breakfast will be ready soon. Here you go…drink up." Her aunt stayed and waited as she drank the orange liquid. It was so early, why was her aunt awake? Why was Conner awake? None of this made sense, something on the edge of reason told her that something was so wrong here. But she couldn't hold that thought long enough to dissect it. "Maybe if you listen well enough today you may be able to impress your husband—in the slightest."

Iolite nodded and followed Gertrude, clutching her juice glass in her shaking hand.

* * *

"I don't care Raine—I want that witch out of this place. I don't know what's going on with Iolite, but I know it isn't good." Kaiba was seething, he had to leave his wife here and there was no way he would allow her to cry the whole time. He came up short with that thought. His wife never cried, and now she cried constantly. That made no sense. 

"You know that saying to keep your friends close and your enemies closer? We have to know what Gertrude is up to. The best way to do that is to keep her here." Raine was not backing down on this one. "What better way to make sure she doesn't do any harm to your wife? If we make her leave she might do Iolite more harm. I don't want that. I know you don't want that. Please, let's just leave her here and simply make sure she has no contact."

Seto ran a hand through his hair, his bangs slipped back into place slowly. Last night he had tried to explain things to Iolite, it scared the hell out of him when she acted like an empty shell. She would nod and then stare at him so blankly, as if she didn't comprehend anything at all. He tried to touch her, and for the first time ever—she flinched. Not in pain, but possibly fear or—dare he think it—loathing? If it weren't for her father, they would be back in Domino trying to put the pieces back together. What had gone so terribly wrong? He had no idea…

"Ryan will come and stay with her while we're gone, and Yugi and Tea will be arriving soon as well." Raine turned away, knowing Kaiba would be angry. His daughter came before the CEO's wrath. Besides, the worst he could do was terminate his employment. It would be a small price to pay for her safety.

"Yugi and Tea?" Kaiba mumbled. Just great, exactly what he didn't need. The one reminder of how he had failed. Having never beaten Yugi in a duel, and now asking the same man to be a nanny to his wife? This was humiliating. Thankfully, he hadn't done the asking.

"So they'll be here as well as Ryan…" Raine had made all of the arrangements to help keep Iolite safe. If her friends surrounded her, it might make a difference. That was his hope.

Kaiba needed a moment to kill the anger that threatened to boil over. He didn't need this help. He needed to stay here, with Iolite. Hiring babysitters was…infuriating. How stupid was Edward managing to get himself kidnapped with a house full of people? Someone should have seen something…right? Obviously not—not in this insane household.

"Make sure they all know that Iolite is not to be left alone. And those…relatives…and I use the term loosely…are not to be allowed anywhere near her." Kaiba turned and left the room. He would be leaving soon and he wanted to see Iolite before he left. Mokuba was off with Roland, and the bodyguard had strict instructions not to let Mokuba out of his sight.

* * *

Iolite was sitting in Edward's room when Kaiba found her. She was staring out the window, looking down at the grounds below her. She knew Edward had been avoiding her, she hadn't seen him since yesterday. Was it yesterday? She vaguely remembered an argument, but couldn't figure out the why or what. 

"We're going to find him," Kaiba's voice barely registered.

"Is he gone?" She asked in a confused voice. "I just figured he was angry with me, so I decided to wait here for him."

He walked over to her and tilted her chin up. Eyes that had once been so blue, with hints of purple, were now clouded and uncomprehending. Something was very wrong.

"I was waiting for you." She mumbled. "You were supposed to find me, I told him you would." She was almost speaking through him.

"Who is he?" Kaiba asked, frowning.

"Where is my father? It took you awhile to find me, how long will it take you to find him?" She looked out the window and ran her fingers down the glass. Why couldn't she think straight? It had to be the pain from her shoulder; it wouldn't let her concentrate on anything else. Funny, she didn't think it hurt that much anymore. In fact, if it weren't for the bandage she would have forgotten she was actually hurt.

"I knew you were in the house, just a matter of figuring out which room. I also know where your Father is. It is just a matter of going to get him and bring him home." He shrugged. "Ryan will be coming, and Tea and Yugi will be here, soon, too. They'll keep you company when I'm gone." It was really killing him to have to be somewhat civil about a bunch of idiots he held in such low regard.

"I have to go away for a night, but you'll be taken care of." He tried to sound sure, but her attitude was completely wrong. It was as if a shell remained where fire once burned. Putting a name to the problem was slipping past him.

"He follows me a lot, I don't understand why. Do you think he's waiting for me to slip up? I think I may soon, it's harder to think straight." She held a shaking hand out to show him how unsteady she was. "I don't remember when that started."

Kaiba's eyes narrowed. He took her hand and could feel the tremors race through her. This wasn't normal. "When did they start?"

"Do you think my Father is so mad that he hates me now?" She pulled her hand away from Seto as if he were hurting her. "I tried to be a good daughter, but sometimes it's so hard. He does things that make me so mad. I didn't want a party." Her attention turned towards the gardens again.

"I want you to stay with Ryan at all times, is that clear?" He asked, lifting her chin and forcing her gaze back on him again. "Do you think he'll find me? I don't like when he does…"

"You're going back to the hospital, I think something is wrong." Kaiba whispered against the top of her head, as his arms slipped under her.

She nodded, something was wrong.

He carried her out of the room and started down the hall when Ryan appeared at the other end. He raced towards the couple.

"What's going on?" He demanded.

"She's going back to the hospital," Kaiba offered no explanation.

"Why?"

"Because I can't find him," She looked at Ryan through sleepy eyes. "If I could I wouldn't need to. Have you seen my Father? I think he's angry. I'm sorry I left Mokuba in the tree, I panicked—I didn't know where to hide him. Maybe if I had this wouldn't have happened." She rested her head on Kaiba's shoulder.

"What the hell is she going on about?" Ryan stood in front of Kaiba, not allowing him to get to the stairs.

"Move," it was a simple, flat, demand.

"She seems wrong…" Ryan whispered.

"No kidding—that's why she's going to the hospital," Kaiba growled.

"She can't…not like this. If she's seen like this word will spread like wild fire. You have no idea what they would do to her in the press, or what it will spur her brothers to do." Ryan locked eyes with the CEO.

Blue eyes turned murderous. "She obviously needs help. You expect me to just let my wife stay like this—suffering? I know we hardly see eye-to-eye but clearly you think I'm more sadistic than I am." If she wasn't nestled in his arms, Kaiba would have tossed Ryan down the stairs—with hopes of him breaking his worthless neck.

"Imagine what her brothers will think if she goes some place public, half out of her mind!" Ryan bit back. "When did she get this way? Think!"

Kaiba's glare didn't waiver. "The other night after dinner, no wait, the other afternoon she was crying…"

"She doesn't cry…" Ryan's eyes narrowed. "What the hell did you do to her? You said if I helped you get her back you would protect her…how the hell is upsetting her keeping her safe?" His accusing tones were really annoying Kaiba.

Kaiba turned and stalked down the hall with her in his arms. Their room was at the end of the hall and he planned on taking her there—by himself. Unfortunately, Ryan was on his heels and Raine was already there. Great, just what he needed—an audience.

"What did you do or say to her?" Ryan was still accusing him, and in two seconds he would taste Kaiba's fist. "She's hardly aware—hell, she's hardly awake!"

Gently he laid her on the bed and she smiled at him, "I really don't want to go to the archery contest—I hate those things…I asked him not to throw the stupid party, but no one listens to me."

"What the hell kind of medicine do you have her doped up on?" Ryan demanded.

Kaiba picked up the bottle of painkillers and tossed them to Ryan, "She took it three times and then decided she didn't need them," he explained simply.

Ryan read the label. "It shouldn't have this effect on her—it's rather mild."

"Didn't you think I knew that?" Kaiba lashed out. "I would never let her take something to harm her or get her hooked. Who the hell do you think you are anyway?"

Raine took the pills from Ryan's hands. He quickly counted out the remaining tablets. "We can rule these out, there are 27 pills here. Something else is getting to her."

"Poisoned arrow?" Ryan suggested.

"No," Kaiba growled. "It was aimed for my heart—it would have killed me instantly, why dip it in poison?"

"Someone is drugging her out of her mind—no other rational explanation for this." Raine offered. Iolite had curled up and was sleeping like a child.

"No one feeds her anything." Kaiba growled. "Only sealed items. If it's tampered with in any way it gets tossed out."

"I can't believe you let her get this far out of it…" Ryan chastised.

"Go to hell," Kaiba had had enough.

"Both of you stop fighting over her like she's a toy…the main thing is to bring her around." Raine reminded. He then looked at Kaiba, "We have to go…if we stay here any longer we might miss Edward's captors." Kaiba gave the man a fierce look—Iolite was clearly more important than Edward to him. "Ryan is more than capable and Yugi and Tea will be here soon. You also have guards we can place around her. No one will get near her—we know."

He looked at her, curled on the bed, and felt himself being torn apart. If he stayed he could be sure she was safe, but Edward would die. If Edward died, because of him staying away his wife would kill him. Her sanity would no longer be a problem. He shook his head.

"Make sure she recovers," he growled at Ryan. "Also, Mokuba, make sure he's okay too."

Ryan tilted his head, "do you think for one minute that I would let anyone hurt either of them? Your guards are all around and whatever psycho is doing this will have to get through them, my men, and me first. They're safe—go…"

Kaiba looked at Iolite one more time, noticing she was still shaking a bit and looked utterly pale. "This won't take long," he promised as he and Raine left the room.

* * *

She checked her watch again, realizing that it was almost the set time to meet him. Where the hell was this '_husband'_ that was supposed to be so amazing? So far, he was falling far below expectations. What a joke. Iolite could have done so much better. Then again, from all she read, no one was more powerful or better looking. A thin smile curved her lips. She shook her head, Iolite wasn't shallow—never had been. 

The only explanation would be that he trapped her. If this was the case it was time to cut the ties that bound her to this man. As powerful and handsome as he was—he was also labeled ruthless…hadn't he killed his stepfather? She watched from a bluff as a car pulled up. She waited, in slow anticipation, as the doors opened and two men stepped out. She smirked, Raine…

They looked around apprehensively. "We're like sitting ducks in this open space." Kaiba noted looking around at the bluffs and lack of trees for covering.

Raine nodded, "unfortunately, those were the instructions."

Movement captured Kaiba's attention. A man was slowly approaching them, a gun in his hand—though it wasn't aimed at them. A cloak was around him covering his head and, thereby obscuring his face. What the hell was this?

Raine walked around the car and stood next to Seto. "What is the meaning of this? What do you want and were is Edward?"

A soft giggle erupted from her as her hand pulled off the hood to reveal blonde hair and dark blue eyes. Kaiba's eyes narrowed. It looked like Iolite—except older.

"Who are you?" He growled.

"She's Marguerite, Iolite's real Aunt…her mother's sister." Raine looked her and smiled. "You look amazingly well for a kidnapper, now where the hell is Edward?"

She shook her head, "I'm hardly a kidnapper, and you of all people should know that. I had to get Edward out of this country—Simon and Aron were circling. They knew Iolite would do anything to save him—that was their plot. Take Edward and twist Iolite around their fingers. Who's moronic idea was it to bring her here?" Blue eyes blazed at Seto Kaiba.

"Your niece doesn't listen to me, I never wanted to come to this God forsaken place. But, I couldn't let her come here alone either." His eyes narrowed on the woman.

"This would be your new nephew-in-law, Seto Kaiba." Raine chuckled as he made the introduction.

"Where the hell is Edward?" Kaiba asked through clenched teeth, "I don't enjoy being toyed with."

"He's in Egypt. I flew him out, under cover, the day of that stupid party. He's safe there. He has lots of friends from his more adventurous days." She trained her eyes back on Kaiba. "So, how did you trick my niece into marrying you? I'm curious…"

"I don't have time for this, if Edward is safe I have no use for you." Kaiba growled and started back to the car. The click of the gun stopped him in his tracks. He slowly turned to see it aimed at him.

"I'm deadly accurate, try me Mr. Kaiba. I have no love for you and will have no remorse triggering this gun."

"Megs—what the hell are you up to?" Raine's features darkened.

"Why are you with her…or should I ask, how the hell did you get her to agree to marry you? I always thought she wanted to be with Ryan." She tilted her head. "Explain…"

"Shoot me…I have no intention on telling you about my wife. I don't like questions." He moved towards the car.

"Why drag us out here? You could have told us about Edward on the phone or by coming to the cottage. I don't understand." Raine approached her and forced the gun down. He knew she wouldn't shoot Kaiba, but didn't understand the bluff.

She looked into his indigo eyes and smiled. "You have no idea what's going on do you? She should have never been brought back here; I would have never come back myself if it wasn't to protect her. This is a dangerous place. I have staked out men in the castle and there is talk. If I came to the cottage my cover would have been blown, and the men I brought with me would have been in danger." She slowly pulled the cloak off over her head. "The cottage is bugged, heavily. There is a spy in there along with Gertrude…why the hell is Gertrude there?" She looked at Raine to find him staring at her.

"Am I speaking a different language?" She hissed.

He shook his head as if trying to clear his thoughts. "You look so much like her…it's really uncanny."

"Alexandra?" She questioned as her eyebrow arched.

"No, Iolite. It's amazing…the family resemblance." Raine smiled at her and she found herself smiling back.

"I have more years on me." She admonished.

"They don't look bad on you…" Raine admitted.

"Flattery still won't get you anywhere," She slapped his arm.

"Hey, you can't fault a man for trying…"

"Are you two done yet? Iolite is in that hell hole and I would like to get back there." Kaiba growled.

"First you have to know what they're planning."

"We already know she's being drugged." Raine explained.

"That's a small part…Seto Kaiba is who they want dead, not her. She managed to take the arrow the first time. Next time you may not be saved. I suggest you make sure your affairs are in order." She smirked at him and folded her arms across her chest.

"You think you're amusing?" Kaiba managed.

"I'm being deadly serious. They're coming after you." She sized him up.

"My concern right now is for Iolite and Mokuba. I want to get back to them." He hated the fact that Ryan was alone with her. It would be hours before he could be with her, and in that time… He ran a hand through his hair.

"The ring…" Marguerite smiled. "So, she does love you. Seeing as she does, I guess I'll have to try to help." She slipped into the back seat of the car.

Kaiba's eyes opened wide, "where the hell do you think you're going?"

"Back to the cottage with the two of you, naturally. Someone intelligent has to be in this mix and my niece needs me right now." She shrugged.

"Why did you make us come all the way out here and leave her?" Kaiba felt like dragging her out by her hair.

"Well, it's simple…I didn't want Edward's location blabbed to the terror brothers." She smirked at him, "oh, and if I found you lacking…it would be easier to hide your body out here. Now, are we going?"

Kaiba looked like her wanted to kill her, while Raine laughed out loud.

**A/N:** I am sorry this took me forever to get out. I had to figure out what I needed in this chapter to get my story lines straight and for some reason I kept hitting blocks. The next chapter should come out a lot quicker. Again, I'm sorry—you all know me and this was very uncharacteristic…Thank you all for reviewing...you guys are great, esp. if you're all still there


	16. Painting a Clearer Picture

**A/N:** I don't own Yu-gi-oh or any of the characters. I only own my handful of made up ones.

Sorry this took so long guys, but vacation was three weeks in New York and when I got home I was very sick…'nuff said. Anyway, I am back into the writing thing and here is the next installment…

**Chapter 16**

_**Painting a Clearer Picture…**_

Iolite moaned and rolled over, her head was pounding and her mouth was quite dry. She managed to struggle into a sitting position and attempted to clear her eyes. Despite the pain, her head felt very clear, and her arm now throbbed and itched a bit. The pain was welcomed, hell—it made her feel awake. It had been days since she felt awake.

"How are you doing?" A warm, familiar voice asked.

"Ryan?" She managed before scanning the room. That was when she noticed him, standing by the window—staring at her. Slowly he approached the bed and sat next to her.

"You scared the hell out of us—especially that worthless husband of yours…" He chuckled at his own remark, even as she frowned.

"What happened? I mean, the last thing I recall is…" and she was silent. What did she remember? It was amusing how only small images and not much else existed in her mind. Going back over her memories, she thought of the day the arrow pierced her. There were a few choice moments with Seto, but other than that—things felt blurry and wrong.

"You were being drugged by someone in this damned place. Why the hell did you come back here anyway? Come on Io…you know this place is probably the most dangerous place in the world for you." He lifted her chin with his index finger. "You and your new family are in jeopardy every minute you stay."

She frowned, "I have my other family as well—my Dad…"

He shook his head, "You need to think with your head. Someone is trying to get to you and you're too naive to see it."

"Well, if it's someone in this house, my bets are on Gertrude. She's been trying to irk me since we arrived." Iolite's eyes narrowed as she rubbed her temples. "Where is Seto?" She asked, her head coming up, as if he would materialize in the room.

"Trying to save your father," Ryan filled in. "He left me in charge of you, and soon Yugi and Tea will be arriving. You are not to be left alone—understand?" His eyes were hard and unyielding.

"My…" Iolite began as she stumbled out of the bed, and nearly fell to the floor. Her head was spinning as Ryan caught her. "Damn it! What did they use on me? I feel so sick…"

"I think it was a major sedative, it exhausted you, delayed your reactions and made you very pliable and depressed. Valium could do that." Gently, he placed her on one of the chairs. She sighed and gave him a challenging look.

"You don't think I'm going to stay in bed do you?"

"You'll stay where I put you, and heaven help me I will tie you to the bed if necessary." Ryan folded his arms across his chest.

"I don't think Seto would appreciate that." She grumbled, slapping his hands away.

"I'm sure he'd prefer to do it himself, yes, but in the interests of keeping you safe he'd understand. By now he has to know how difficult you are."

"I'm not difficult, I just hate being babied. Seriously Ryan, I need to start figuring out who did this to me…" Her eyes narrowed as a voracious thought ripped through her. "You're the only one who knows that I'm better right?"

"Don't even think about it," he warned.

"It's my best chance of finding out who's behind this plot. I'll be careful—I'll simply wander around the cottage as if in a drunken stupor. No one will know except us." She stood, quickly grabbing onto his arm to be steadied.

"You're hardly in any condition to scheme and plot things. I think you should stay in bed until your husband gets back." His voice was firm. There was no way she would do this under his watch.

"You know I won't simply lay there like an invalid. This is the perfect plan. Now, either help me or step out of my way." She complained.

"You're too weak to do anything, get back in bed." He warned.

Slowly she made her way to the bathroom, grasping onto surfaces to steady herself. A long shower would make her feel better and soon she would be ready to put on quite the performance.

* * *

"So, what is your part in all of this?" Seto asked the woman in the backseat. He was more than a bit annoyed. 

"My part?" She chuckled. "I sent Edward someplace safe so he couldn't be used as a pawn against your wife. I also know that Simon and Aron are planning something major with Iolite, which isn't good. Someone in the cottage is working closely with those two psychos. I should know who it is soon." Marguerite settled back against the seat. She didn't know fine details, but something was developing and fast.

"How do you know so much?" Seto snarled, hating that she seemed quite ahead of him.

"Because, I know this kingdom, and I have allies. I can slip in and out of places and see people. You don't have the trust of the people I do." She shrugged, watching the scenery race by the windows. "Besides Aron is so concerned with Iolite he had no idea I even arrived. They aren't the brightest or sharpest—but surely you know that."

"Who in the house is on their side? Gertrude?" Seto complained, but basically was in ignore mode. He would figure this out on his own without her help.

"Gertrude is a bitch, but hardly intelligent enough to pull this off. It's possible she is further on their side than Iolite's, but someone else is more corrupt." Marguerite leaned forward and looked at Raine. "So, what is your take on all of this?"

"I would rather have stayed in Domino than come here. Iolite should have been kept from this place permanently. Unfortunately, Edward convinced her that she needed to be seen by her people with her new husband and family."

"She's thick-headed and stubborn," Marguerite, sighed, "still I thought a husband would have put his foot down and forbidden it." A frown was shot at the blue-eyed CEO.

"Megs, you know that girl has a mind of her own and short of nailing her feet to the floor there is no way to convince her to do what you want her to. Iolite has her own agendas, and even if it means getting herself in over her head she'll do it if she thinks it's right." Raine smiled, a small but tense smile.

"You should have stolen her from that God-forsaken place once Alexandra died." Marguerite whispered.

"Why didn't you ever challenge for paternity?" Kaiba asked Raine, he could tell Marguerite knew just from the way she was speaking.

"It would have robbed her from her chances at being a royal, how could I deny my daughter a magnificent life and replace it with that of a body guard's?" He sounded a bit defeated.

"You know her bloodline lays with her mother—typically the crown passes to a female heir not a male. I could have spit when I realized what was happening." Marguerite complained. "The crown belongs to Iolite and no one else, not that little scummy creature Aron. You would think with Alexandra around for his childhood her goodness would have rubbed off on Aron. Simon too, I mean what went wrong?"

"Gertrude," Raine offered. "She stepped in and insisted on trying to help raise the boys, but she paid no attention to Iolite."

Kaiba was deep in thought about the information going back and forth. It was filling in a lot of blanks.

"Thank God Gertrude never got her hands on Iolite." Raine whispered.

Kaiba thought about Tatiana and how awful the girl was, snobby, arrogant, stiff, cold and …sexual. He had the urge to dress in heavier layers when that she-demon was around.

"That wasn't an option," Marguerite scoffed. "I would never have allowed it. I wanted to take her with me, but I was too young at that point. At twenty I had to attend University and all. Once I finished, she was in New York with Edward's brother. He isn't a bad man, neither he nor Edward were corrupted by the power of this monarchy. I can't say the same for Gertrude. Hell, if anything Edward is the victim of his title. He tried so hard to be ruthless and rule—when it was never in him. He should have abandoned the thrown when Alexandra died. He was an adventurer, loving exploring the past—he never cared much for politics or the future. The crown trapped him into a life he never wanted. He only did it because of my sister. Unfortunately Simon and Aron are cutthroat and ruthless. They both want the kingdom Edward never did. It was easy to steal it from him because Edward was too lax about it all."

Raine shook his head. "Edward annoys me thanks to his snobbery, but there was a time he was down to earth—before Alexandra was taken from him. At least he treated Iolite well, he was a good father." There was doubt in Raine's voice.

Marguerite settled her hand on Raine's shoulder and squeezed it softly. "_You_ were a good father Raine, always backing Iolite up and laying down rules. Thankfully she had you at her side all of these years." They stopped at a light and Kaiba watched as the two looked at one another. There was a story in their eyes, one he didn't have a right to know about or ask.

"So, what do you want?" Kaiba asked in a bored tone.

"I want to get her out of the country, it's that simple." She responded in a commanding voice.

"That's a great plan, but she can't be flown with her injury, not until the doctors are sure there is no infection. So, until then I'll keep her heavily guarded." Kaiba explained and then gave a small nod as he tried to figure out the best line of defense. He had no need to include this 'Aunt' of Iolite's in any of his mental workings.

"Hmmm," Marguerite frowned, this was not the response she was hoping for. The ideal situation was getting Iolite the hell out of Valkaria, since that couldn't happen she had to come up with another plan.

"What are you scheming?" Raine asked, knowing the woman was one of action—not of sitting on her hands. This could be a dangerous thing, especially with Iolite being so hard to control. Did he and Kaiba need two women who were uncontrollable?

"We have to devise a way to…" she tried but was abruptly cut off when Kaiba shifted in the seat, and turned to stare her down.

"There is no 'we' in this! She is my wife and I will take care of my own. Your family is a bunch of fruitcakes and I will not accept your help on any level. You're lucky I didn't kick your ass out and force you to walk…" His eyes were on fire as he tried to massively intimidate the woman in the back seat.

She smirked at his show of aggression. "You're a piece of work. You know nothing of the customs or the people and yet you think you can save her all by yourself? You're a pain in the neck! Why did my niece marry you again? I bet you forced her into it—you're too disagreeable for her taste."

"Megs…you better knock it off, he is my employer and if he asks me to pull over and drop you off I will." Raine chuckled as she grumbled and leaned back against the seat. His eyes met hers in the rear view mirror, and she quickly looked away.

* * *

"This is insane Io! I can't believe I agreed to this plan of yours. If I make it out of this with my skin attached it will be a miracle." Ryan grumbled as he handed her a bottle of water. "How can you act drugged?" 

"I'll just wander around in a daze…and see what they say to me." She shrugged.

"You can't answer back and you have to be meek and complacent—you aren't that good of an actress. God knows what Gertrude will say to you." He watched as she brushed her hair with one hand. Her frustration was evident, and he took over the task quickly.

"You can't accept anything to eat or drink from _anyone_. You also have to remain almost silent—only nodding or simply agreeing. No matter what they say." He frowned, as he worked the knots in her hair out. He finally finished and she sank back in the chair. "You're too weak for this, maybe in a day or two…"

"In a day or two Seto will have me under lock and key. If you haven't noticed, I'm in no condition to climb down the trellis." She struggled back to her feet and shrugged, "It's show time."

Slowly Ryan lifted her; she winced slightly as his grip tightened. A quick word of apology was spoken as her good arm wrapped around his shoulders. It felt funny to be held by this man who, in almost everyone's opinion, should have been her husband. Gingerly and sweetly, he carried her from the room and down the hall. He placed her in the upstairs sitting room and frowned down at her.

"Are you sure about this? I mean it's risky." He whispered.

She smiled adoringly at her childhood friend and nodded. "I know the risks, but there is no other way. I'll be fine. I've done much more dangerous things in my life."

"I don't even want to know," he groaned.

For a moment she was quiet as she thought, "no, you probably don't." Looking down at her fingernails, she attempted to collect herself. "Don't wander too far Ryan…" It was a tiny whisper, a plea.

He shook his head, "I'll be in earshot—scream and I'll be at your side in a second."

She looked up and gave a weak smile. Whoever was drugging her could be trying to kill her as well. If she screwed up she could die in the few seconds it took for Ryan to reach her. Determination would pull her through this and hopefully by the time Seto came back, with her father, she would have fingered the culprit. Sadly, Ryan left the room, if he stayed—there was no way they would approach.

About an hour passed and she began to doze softly. Fingers stroking through her hair brought her around. At first she thought it could be Seto, but when her vision cleared she noticed Conner standing by the window. He was leaning against the sill with his arms folded across his chest. Head tilted, his eyes wandered over her. It took every ounce of effort not to glare at him and chastise the leer. Who the hell did he think he was?

"So, Ryan decided to let you out of his sight?" He moved away from the window and approached her. "I thought he would keep you all to himself, he always did have quite the crush on you." Sitting on the coffee table he lifted one of her hands to his lips. "He should learn to share, especially while that husband of yours is away."

Blue eyes started to blend with violet as he continued to stroke her palm. Dim memories came to her of him taking liberties, touching her, looking at her, saying inappropriate things to her. If she weren't playing a game he would be swallowing teeth. Oh, she would be sure to tell Seto all about this—and let him beat the crap out of this idiot.

"There she is!" Aunt Gertrude smiled with glee.

Iolite was confused, the woman never smiled, and her sour disposition was infamous. What the hell was she so cheerful about?

"You're beginning to look better my dear," she commented. "Can I get you anything, or shall we continue with your lessons?"

_Lessons?_ What the hell did she mean by lessons?

"Do you need a drink or anything? Conner be a dear and get her a drink of juice."

This was a twist, Gertrude telling Conner to get her a drink? So, who would drug it? Conner rose and left the room. Iolite tried to remain in a stupor while Aunt Gertrude expounded on the ways she could improve her wifely duties. Including being silent, gentle and obeying.

Iolite was almost thrilled to see Conner when he returned. It would mean Gertrude would have to stop talking. She hoped neither saw her eyes roll heavenward.

"Here, drink this." Aunt Gertrude handed her the glass of orange juice. "Come on sweetheart, drink up."

Iolite blinked a few times at the liquid in the glass. Usually it was used to signal morning and waking up. How was she to know this wouldn't shove her right back on her backside? Seto would kill her if she ended up drugged again, and then kill Ryan for allowing her to scheme.

Conner smiled as he left the room, "I'll escort you to dinner later." He called over his shoulder as he left.

Iolite tried not to frown. "Conner seems very friendly," Iolite mumbled casually.

"He seems quite attentive when it comes to you. He was so frightened the day you were in that unfortunate accident." Gertrude sighed. "No more daring stunts like that, you must think of your status—storming a party on horseback is hardly lady-like."

"He holds my hand a lot," Iolite tried to see if it would anger her aunt, but instead she waved it off as if it were natural.

"I think he's a bit smitten with you. Which, honestly isn't a bad thing my dear. It would be nice to have someone to talk with when your husband spends time with my Tatiana." Aunt Gertrude patted her hand.

Could the woman be that sick? That she would actually suggest that Conner should take the place of Seto at times? Oh hell no. The thought made Iolite's skin crawl. If Conner ever attempted anything she would…

"Drink your juice dear as I explain how to perform the proper curtsey. I also think it's time you cut off all that hair—I mean seriously, no married woman wears her hair to her waist. A shoulder length cut is by far more sensible. I think I will have my own stylist come tomorrow. He'll cut it short and maybe change it to something less bright, maybe a nice shade of brown."

"I think my wife is fine the way she is. I don't want your input." The anger in Kaiba's voice startled the two women. He walked in and without a word scooped Iolite up. The glass fell from her hand and shattered on the ground. He knew she was fine as soon as he looked into her eyes. Walking out of the room he growled against her ear, "You have a lot of explaining to do."

Iolite swallowed hard as he marched them towards the bedroom.

**

* * *

A/N: Sorry 'bout the wait, but now that college will be starting I will be on a more regular schedule. Hope you all enjoyed it. Thanks for reading and hopefully you'll review…if you're all still interested. **


	17. A Promise Made to be Broken

**A/N:** I don't own Yu-gi-oh or any of the characters. I only own my handful of made up ones.

**Chapter 17**

**_A Promise Made to be Broken..._**

"What the hell do you think you were doing back there?" Seto growled as he placed her, gently, on the bed. "I told Ryan to keep you in your room—away from those idiots and then I find you with the 'lead idiot'? I would love to blame this completely on Ryan, but how come I think you had a major role in this twisted thing?" His back was towards her as he ranted.

Iolite sighed heavily, "I knew you'd be angry…"

Suddenly, he turned on her. "And yet you still did it? Was it in spite of my anger, or to anger me? Iolite I swear sometimes I want to shake some sense into you! This isn't a game anymore. Someone has been drugging you! Someone maybe trying to kill you and you want to play games and create more chaos! How do I get through to you?" He ran his hands through his hair in utter frustration.

She sat there blinking up at him innocently.

"You made me drop the glass…" She whispered softly.

Kaiba approached her, frowning.

Her eyes dropped to her hand in her lap. Being scrutinized by Seto Kaiba was the worst thing in the world. Anger that hot was a force to be reckoned with. Swallowing hard, in an attempt to calm her nerves, she tried to stand up. Quickly he pounced on her, forcing her to sit right back down—a hand on either side of her body, his nose within inches of her own. A terrified gasp escaped her.

"I made you drop the glass?" It was a low growl, a dangerous one. "I made you drop the glass… You put yourself into a situation that could have potentially killed you and you're worried about a glass?"

Nodding softly, because she had no idea what else to do, she waited for another round of yelling. "I think Conner or Aunt Gertrude were trying to drug me…and I…"

Blue eyes narrowed on a terrified girl perched on the edge of a bed. "You think?" He said it with dripping sarcasm.

"It's good to have you home?" She responded meekly, as she tried to change the subject. "I feel better," she added, in hopes of calming him.

Pulling away he looked down on her. "Why do you keep putting yourself into situations that could kill you? I mean, I know you're far from unintelligent, so—what's your reasoning? Is it the thrill? The adrenaline? What? Because if you tell me maybe I can create a computer generated program to mimic it for you. Then you'd be safe and still get your rush and I won't have to be terrified that you'll…" He stopped abruptly, shoulders slumping a bit. The window suddenly caught his attention and he walked towards it.

Iolite sat there speechless. The silence of the room was deafening as Kaiba leaned against the window frame, the weight of the world seemingly on his shoulders. Sliding off the bed as quietly as possible, she took small steps towards him. There was no turn of the head to acknowledge her approach. His eyes seemed focused on something beyond the panes of glass. Gently she touched his back, when he didn't react negatively, she slid her good arm around his waist and rested her head against his back.

"I'm so sorry, I never realized…how my behavior was affecting you." A few tears slipped down her cheeks. She went over things in her mind, climbing down trellises, raiding companies, challenging dangerous people, and hacking into territories even Seto wouldn't attempt. Did she have a death wish? What was it with her?

"Do you know how insane it makes me when you put yourself at risk?"

His heartbeat was clear and strong as she sighed. "I'll be better, I promise. I'll listen now, I will."

Turning, he captured her chin with one hand while the other snaked around her back. Tilting her face up he studied her. Clear blue eyes, color coming back into her cheeks, he could still feel the slight trembling, but it wasn't bad. The drug was making its way out of her system.

"You are in so much danger," he explained. "I shouldn't have listened—we should be in Domino where you'd be safe. This was a mistake and now we're trapped here until you get medical clearance."

She felt him tighten his grip on her, tugging her closer. Soft curves met with toned muscles. Gasping, her eyes searched his.

"Seto…"

In the next heartbeat, his mouth claimed hers. It was desperate and overpowering in the same moment. The very breath was stolen from her as he put into that kiss just what he was feeling—panic, desire, terror, want. Slowly he pulled away, leaving her mouth explored and lips slightly parted and swollen.

"You dying is not an option," he explained as he ran his fingers through her hair, her eyes closed as she nodded. "I'm not prepared to let you. From now on you will take better care and behave." She nodded again at his words, so velvety and warm, his voice taking on a husky tone.

Thoughts of telling him about her ideas and plans washed away as he led her to their bed. She vaguely remembered that she was going to tell him about Conner, but between his hands on her body and his mouth on hers…conscious thought was futile. All she wanted was the moment. It felt like it had been too long since she had touched him. Did it always feel this good? He was quite careful of her bad shoulder and moving her arm too much inflicted pain. He smirked at her eagerness, and tried to calm his own so as not to hurt her.

There was honest desperation in their touches and kisses. She had just seen a slightly vulnerable side of him and somehow that made her want him more.

Kaiba came to realize just how much he needed her now. Two attempts had been made on her life and a threat was being lodged against her still. The last time he had touched her she was falling under the influence of the drugs and here she was—wide awake and needing him. He refused to go back to his life without her, and that urged him on. Forced him to kiss and touch and claim more possessively than ever before.

Crying out his name several times and pressing her face into his neck, she let him take her to the edge and then softly push her over. The only difference between this and real life was, here she was cradled safely in his arms.

Kaiba held her tightly afterwards, relishing the sound of her breathing and the way she had curled herself against him. He doubted she would listen, he didn't expect her to obey his requests—hell, and she wouldn't be Iolite if she did. A drone was something he didn't want and her fire captivated him. He frowned. He was demanding, but not sadistic. Pulling the wings off a butterfly would be inhumane, and he couldn't do it. Instead, he would make sure she was guarded constantly—preferably by him. He trusted Raine and Roland, but he trusted himself more. Mokuba would spend all sorts of time with Yugi, he was sure, and Iolite would cling to 'Megs'—the pest and Tea.

The doctor appointment was in a few days. If she was cleared they were all getting the hell out of there. It wasn't safe and he needed security for her. Mokuba and her were his world and he refused to lose another person he…_loved_? Was that what he felt? Could he label it that? He buried his nose in her hair and sighed.

'_What are you doing to my head Highness? This wasn't part of the plan. You were to love me because that's what a wife does…and I was supposed to protect you. I know if you stopped breathing…what little of a heart I possess would break…'_

* * *

Iolite walked into the sitting room and smiled, Seto had told her that Aunt Marguerite was here, and there—sitting near the window—was her mother's sister. 

"Aunt Megs!" She gasped as she approached the woman who looked like her Mom. Meg stood up and gave the girl a fierce hug, mindful of the arm, which was in a sling. Pulling away she tilted her niece's chin up.

"Despite the shoulder, you look amazing! How are you feeling? You're so grown up! How long has it been? I swear phone calls stink when compared to the real thing!" Meg hugged Iolite again.

The two walked to the small couch, sat, and caught up on everything, including Seto Kaiba.

"I honestly thought you would have married Ryan," Meg explained. "Kaiba seems so…annoying and chokeable…"

Iolite laughed, "He is—very. I don't think it could have worked with Ryan and I. I needed someone difficult and annoying and headstrong…"

"Well, then you chose correctly!" Meg interjected.

The two women laughed as Raine walked in. Turning, Iolite smiled brightly, recognizing her friends instantly.

"Tea, Yugi! I've missed you both so much!" Iolite struggled to stand, it was hard only being able to use one hand, but Meg helped and soon she was approaching them.

"You look awful!" Tea laughed, in a joking manner. "What did you do to yourself?"

"It's my latest fashion statement… 'the sling', don't you just love it?" Iolite erupted into giggles, as did everyone else.

"So, where is Mr. Sunshine?" Tea asked.

"He's off with Mokuba. I think they're at the stables. Mokuba has taken a liking to riding." Iolite explained.

"Seto on a horse?" Yugi questioned, looking amused.

"Actually I don't think I've seen him on a horse yet," Iolite shrugged, "but Mokuba loves it. We may have to get him one when we return to Domino."

"Maybe I'll go find him and say hello," Yugi suggested—leaving the girls alone to chat. Raine stood in the doorway, not intending to move, as Yugi walked passed. Iolite would not be left alone. Either he, or Kaiba, would be near her at all times.

"It's not nice to lurk," Meg pointed out to Raine.

"I'm doing my job Megs and don't think you can get rid of me…" He knew her and all her games. He was going nowhere.

Meg took this as a challenge and winked at the other two girls. "Fine, stand right there. We'll just chat without even thinking about your presence." Already her wheels were turning. Making Raine uncomfortable would be fun.

"So, how is that husband of yours in romantic situations?" Meg plopped down next to Iolite. "I mean, he's so damned stubborn and irritating. It makes me think that he must be quite passionate."

Iolite smiled and suppressed a giggle. Raine blushed slightly and looked away. It was time to have some fun with the bodyguard. Hell, he forced her to do many things she didn't want, even recalled a time when he threatened to tie her up and place her in a trunk for Seto…it would be a just reward.

"Oh my gosh! I have to tell you all about the times…the many, many times…" She stole a sideways glance as Raine coughed—maybe trying to point out his existence in the room. "He is insatiable, I mean seriously, just when you think there is no way he could possibly do it again…he's…"

Raine excused himself and left to stand outside the room. He hardly wanted to hear about his daughter's exploits—even though it was with her husband. Hearing about Kaiba being insatiable was just wrong. He shook his head and willed this new knowledge out of his mind.

Iolite smiled at Meg. "That was wrong, poor Raine…"

"Oh he'll get over it," Meg countered.

Tea sat there giggling now that Raine was gone.

"So," Meg asked Iolite seriously, "what has been going on while you've been here? I mean, Raine filled me in on a bit, but that husband of yours—how do you put up with him?"

"Seto? Yeah, he can be difficult—impossible, actually. But, I know he's intelligent and I also know how he takes care of his brother…and me." Iolite looked away, trying not to think of what really bothered her about Kaiba. "He won't let anything happen to us, I trust him and I love him."

Meg smiled at her niece. "Faith in a person is an amazing thing. He is very passionate, though quite a bit temperamental. I think you did quite well for yourself. Now what I need to know is who you think is behind the assassination attempt. You're the one who saw the person with the crossbow. The only witness is you, and if you're anything like your mother or me, you have to have your suspicions."

Iolite sighed, "I don't remember much about that day. I remember telling Mokuba to stay put, and riding hard to get back to the open field. I knew the person was gunning for Seto—not me—just because it made sense. Killing me would have been too costly, killing my husband and destroying me would have served a much better purpose. It would have left me vulnerable and broken." Briefly her mind wandered where her heart would never let her go…to a life without Seto…she shuddered.

Meg frowned. "First we have to narrow down the field. I had a man here that morning—to get your Dad out. There was a plot to kidnap him. Aron and Simon wanted to use him as a pawn to make you turn over certain assets. I was able to infiltrate and stop them. So, I think the assassination attempt was a Plan B." Meg frowned, "drugging you was Plan C…I don't even want to think of what 'D' is…"

"Do they know plan c is a bust?" Tea asked innocently.

"No," Iolite answered. "No one knows I'm alert except you guys and Seto… Ryan knows too, in fact, he helped me with an earlier plan, but Seto found out and nearly had an aneurysm. I pretended to be drugged while Aunt Gertrude and Conner doted on me. I was hoping one of them would have slipped with something, anything…"

"Well, then why don't you just keep pretending?" Tea asked, it sounded simple enough to her. "You're pretty safe now. There are so many of us in the house, if things became too heated any one of us could run interference."

Meg looked at Tea, "I agree."

Iolite shook her head, "I promised Seto not to take major risks anymore. It seems I'm always doing something that can get me killed. I won't break my word."

"We'd have your back, I'm sure I could convince Raine…" Meg had the look of heavy concentration on her face.

"You think you could convince Raine to go against Seto?" Iolite scoffed, "good luck!"

"You convinced Ryan…" Meg countered.

"Ryan doesn't like Seto…it was easy."

"Raine told me how Ryan saved you by going to Kaiba, Ryan respects him."

Iolite frowned, "Raine never would and he'd run right back to Seto…and then I would be in trouble as usual…" Her heart kept turning over the scene in their bedroom; he was so upset and frantic. She didn't like that, especially since she had caused it.

"If I convince Raine…would you agree to it?" Meg ventured.

"Sure, but you never will…" Iolite shrugged. "I'd rather talk about weddings," Iolite quickly changed the subject and looked at Tea. "How are the plans coming along? I want all of the details."

Tea fairly glowed with happiness. "I can't believe it's going to happen in a matter of months." She looked at the ring on her finger. "Yugi is so wonderful and I swear I love him until I ache." The girl chatted about all of the plans they had already made, and the dresses she had tried on, which flowers she had chosen and who the bridesmaids would be. Iolite was thrilled to be included in on that list. Most of her life had been in the shadows of boys so this was a thrill.

Iolite smiled for her friend, but a part of her wished she had had a big wedding and a groom who adored her. Hell, Seto still didn't love her. It was possible that he was beginning to like her more, and their alone time was breath taking and exasperating at the same time, but he never said the words. Iolite wondered if he felt them, even a little. Was she simply a trophy? A princess made the perfect wife for a leader in his industry.

Meg asked Tea about the romance and the girl went into details about dueling, traveling, and how a wonderful friendship had evolved into a full-blown romance.

"There is nothing better than falling in love with your best friend, honestly—I highly recommend it." Tea giggled and threw herself, dramatically, against the cushions of the couch.

"Tell Aunt Megs about how he proposed. I swear it was perfect!" Iolite beamed for her friend.

Meg listened as Tea told of the gazebo and the snow at Christmas. How is had been like a fairy tale. Listening, Iolite's aunt noticed the longing in her own niece's eyes. She didn't understand why. Iolite seemed happy with Kaiba, even though he was a Neanderthal, who honestly was just missing the club. Why did Iolite look so… disappointed…was that the word for the bleak expression?

* * *

"Kaiba?" Yugi called into a room containing the CEO. "I thought you were supposed to be out riding with Mokuba." 

Kaiba looked up from his laptop and looked into the eyes of his greatest rival. "I have work to do, a company doesn't run itself." It was a quick statement, followed by more typing.

"Is everything okay, I mean besides the obvious?" Yugi asked, walking in and taking a seat in one of the chairs opposite the obsessive duelist. "Iolite looks great, though a bit tired. Then again, considering all she's been through."

"Is there a point Yugi?"

"Well, you're involved in this mess too and I was just wondering if you were okay." Yugi shrugged.

Blue eyes narrowed. "I'm taking care of everything. Iolite is getting better and Mokuba is enjoying this place—for what reason I have no idea. Now I'm tending to my corporation and to my wife's holdings as well."

"I didn't ask if you were capable Kaiba, I asked if _you_ were okay." Yugi looked at him with concern, something was really bothering the unshakable workaholic.

"When did you receive your degree in psychology? Why are you playing the 'I'm, okay are you okay' game with me? You're here for my wife, not to psychoanalyze me." Kaiba looked at Yugi dangerously. It was clear he still held a major grudge, and Yugi couldn't help but wonder if Kaiba could ever get passed anything.

"Who's after her?" Yugi asked.

"Her damn family, bunch of scary individuals." Kaiba sighed heavily. No work would be accomplished at the moment, not since Yugi decided he needed to bond.

"Her Dad is okay. He and my Grandpa were really close."

Kaiba templed his fingers. "Tell me what you know about how they met."

"Sure, um, my Grandpa was on a dig in Egypt when Professor Hawkins introduced him to Edward. He wasn't a king then, he was just into archeology. I don't know if he had met Iolite's Mom yet. He became friends with my Grandpa, and even after he left they kept in touch. Grandpa would send him pictures of excavations and Edward was so thrilled by it all."

It didn't sound like Edward was even conscious of royalty. It made more sense now—Edward was a victim of circumstance—just as Alexandra and Raine were. Kaiba thought of Iolite and the children they would have one day. There was no way in hell any child of his would be forced to give up their dreams. If they wanted ties to the thrown—it was there for the taking. If not there wouldn't be pushing. No good came out of any of this. It was a world of backstabbing, manipulations, and corruptions. Then again, Raine had said it was only since Aron and Simon came to power. All roads led back to Gertrude…she had tried to assume the role of mother when Alexandra died; she poisoned the boys and ignored Iolite. It made sense.

Kaiba stood up.

"Where are you going?" Yugi asked.

"To the hospital."

"Are you sick? Is something wrong?" Yugi sounded concerned.

Kaiba's eyes narrowed, he could use Yugi to his advantage. "I have a hunch about something, I need to go and research something. If you want to come—I won't stop you."

Yugi smiled, it was as good an invitation as Kaiba ever made. Hell, Kaiba never really invited anyone anywhere—this was something new.

"Sure," Yugi readily agreed.

* * *

"There's another glitch," a hushed voice whispered into a cell phone. 

"What is it this time," Aron asked. His patience was wearing very thin. Another problem was not something desired.

"Marguerite is here." It was a simple statement, though it spoke volumes.

"That is a problem, one you better work around quickly."

"What do you expect me to do? Marguerite is like a hawk, nothing will slip under her nose and unlike Kaiba, she'll _know_. How come you didn't warn me she would come?" The voice on the line was more irate now.

"You have all the information I feel compelled to give you, work within those guidelines. Marguerite is expendable. If she presents many problems—simply eradicate her with any means necessary. I have no use of her, if she dies it's one less thorn in my side." Aron shrugged.

"She won't be easy to get rid of, she's like a damn cat with nine lives."

"That's your problem—not mine. A bigger issue is Iolite's being released from doctor's care at her next appointment. If she is cleared that worthless scrap she married will fly her home and well out of my grasp. I advise you, strongly, to make sure she isn't well enough to travel. Remember don't kill her; an outcry from the people is not something I want happening. Iolite needs to live, just make her very uncomfortable. She cannot leave Valkaria. Do I make myself perfectly clear?"

"Yes, I'll work it out." A ragged sigh escaped the caller as the cell phone was flipped closed.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **Much faster right? Now could you make my day by reading and reviewing? Thanks! The next chapter should be up just as quickly...


	18. All Fall Down

**A/N:** I own nothing. Yu-gi-oh is not, nor will it ever be…mine…

Sorry this was such a long time coming, but lately I have been pushing myself in college, work, and other areas. My time has been so darn limited.

Let me know if I should continue this. If I hear nothing…I will assume my long absence on this story has made you all lose interest. If you're still there I am more than willing to write more so let me know…Plus I finally found inspiration for this story! Yay…I hate writer's block.

This chapter is for Cat (: She managed to get my lazy mind back in gear and shoot this out. Thank you so much!

**Chapter 18**

_**All Fall Down… **_

It was quite amusing how easy it was to slip right into the hospital undetected. Then again, when Seto Kaiba took off the trench coat he looked normal. Yugi and Kaiba walked through the corridors, tackling it like one huge maze.

"It would make things easier if you told me what we were looking for. Maybe then I can help." Yugi suggested as the two seemed to wander aimlessly.

"I'll know when I find it." Kaiba answered sharply. His eyes wandered over the directories on each floor. Finally he found what he was looking for. "It's in the basement."

It wouldn't be a cakewalk. A person without authorization couldn't just walk into the records department and gain access to everything within.

"Why don't you just hack into the computer system?" Yugi suggested.

"Because, the history I want to look into wouldn't be on the computer system. Hospitals are only required to keep information current for seven years. This predates that. I want to look up something that occurred seventeen years ago. I just have to figure out how." Kaiba observed the room and noticed the sole receptionist. The records room was probably located behind her. He smirked as a plan began to form in his mind.

"Yugi, you seem to have a way with people. Why don't you strike up a conversation and then provide me with a diversion so I can slip in." Kaiba suggested.

The woman sitting there was mildly attractive, no wedding band… He was no flirt, so that angle would be insane to try. It was then he noticed it—a picture of a little boy. Could she have a child? Summoning up his confidence he strode over to the desk.

"Excuse me…I seem to be hopelessly lost…" Yugi cleared his throat, trying to gain her attention. The woman looked up at him, and blinked in surprise.

"I know you!" She cried up. "My son adores you! He is obsessed with that card game! He's going to have a heart attack when he hears I actually met you!"

Yugi smiled, perfect…

After a few minutes of talking, he asked the woman to have a cup of coffee with him, so they could talk about her son. She readily agreed and placed a sign in her window that said she would be back in 15 minutes. Kaiba looked at his watch. This bought him 10 minutes. He picked the lock and slipped in quickly to begin his search. He knew something was amiss with the death of Alexandra. Iolite didn't know the reason why her mother died so young, but Kaiba had a feeling it had everything to do with what was happening now.

He knew the exact date of her death through his research, but aside from it being labeled an accident, there weren't many facts. He found the box, with the date of her death. Opening the top he began to rifle through the files. Hopefully he would find his answers.

Alexandra's paperwork was there. Scooping it up, he tucked it under his jacket. Just for curiosity sake he went through the other files. A second name caught his attention. Frowning, he pulled it. Coincidence? He opened it and flipped through the first few pages. This was beginning to make sense. It also made him realize that beyond him, Raine and Marguerite—someone else knew Iolite's real father.

He tucked the file in with Alexandra's and made his way out of the archive.

* * *

"You can keep trying to butter me up, but Princess—it will do you no good. I know your schemes and I know whatever it is you want to do would go against your husband." Raine smiled at her tenacity. She was taking a new tact and actually asking for help, probably wanting to lessen Kaiba's wrath when he found out. She had explained how she thought of Conner as a major threat, but wouldn't explain why to him. 

"It's fool-proof Raine! I mean, they both think I'm drugged. All I have to do is sit there stupidly and…"

"No! I forbid it. You won't be doing this under my watch with my authority. Instead, you'll behave and do as you're told. I swear you just love looking for trouble. Sad thing is you really don't have to look far—it seems to follow you endlessly." Raine practically growled at her. This was the fault of her governess and her father. No one put parameters around what she could and couldn't do. Now, here she was risking her life left and right.

"You can't forbid me Raine. Though I do honor your opinions I have my own mind and I out rank you." It was said so smugly. It was very unlike her. "I want your help. I'm asking for it. Doesn't it mean anything that I didn't just go off and do this on my own? I swear, if it were up to you and Seto I would be chained to a chair in some gilded cage…with a twenty-four hour a day surveillance system! I'm not a child!" Storming out of the room she slammed the door in Raine's face.

Rained sighed heavily. This was all so ridiculous. He should find out if a dungeon could be built to lock her in. Hell, maybe Kaiba would consider putting his wife in some type of cage. She certainly could do with learning some restraint.

Iolite stormed through the halls, not really having a destination. She was so annoyed with that man! He knew she was more than capable of handling this simple task. It wasn't as if she was going in without someone watching her back. It was a great plan—and it would save everyone so many problems. Her mind reeled, she had promised Seto compliance and to stay safe. However, if she could put this to rest…shouldn't she just take the chance?

* * *

"You look as miserable as she does," Marguerite commented as she walked over to a forlorn Raine. Sitting down beside him on the bench, she sighed heavily. "She's smart Raine, smarter than I would have thought being raised the way she was. I know it had a lot to do with you. Even though you couldn't be the father you wanted to be—you did the best you could." She stroked a lock of hair away from his eyes and smiled up at him. 

"She gets that from you Megs…trying to use flattery in order to change my mind." Raine scowled at the woman next to him. "I think it's in the genes—the ability to make a man go insane despite having a sound mind."

Marguerite leaned in closer, "do I drive you insane?" She chuckled.

"Don't start Megs, or I'll be forced to tell you all the ways you drive me to irrational thoughts." Raine tipped up her chin and looked into her deep blue eyes. Alexandra had very light blue, but Megs had intense ocean blue eyes. Wide and bright and so innocent looking, but they were a simple illusion. This woman was anything but innocent and naive.

"Do you ever think of my sister?" She asked, turning away from him. "I mean it was love…wasn't it?"

"We were so young and she was so trapped in this world. Your sister placed her position in society above her own heart. Would it have worked? I doubt it. We were too immature and neither of us were strong enough to deal with the pressures of this monarchy." He glanced away and let his mind take him back to a time with her…Alexandra.

She had been his world, his only thought. He would have done anything to have her. Even when she tried to make her marriage work he loved her. He stayed back and allowed her to try. The futile attempt that it was. Alexandra needed love, and soon she found cold comfort in her marriage. What was even worse was—Edward loved her. Doted on her, tried everything to make her happy.

"_You can lead a heart to love, but you can't make it fall…"_

Words that haunted him, words she had said to him the night she came to his room and slipped out of her nightgown. Standing there in the firelight, he had no doubts of his desire for the slip of a girl—who was Queen. He stood there, motionless and terrified. Alexandra finally received what she had always wanted—fulfillment. Iolite was conceived that night. In the months following Alexandra and Raine spent as much time together as possible. She knew in her heart the baby was Raine's, not Edward's. A child conceived in love. Alexandra thought of the small treasure as a gift from God.

Raine sighed. Looking at Megs was like looking back in time. "Did I love her? Yes, completely and with all my heart."

Megs looked at him, tilting her head slightly. "Did you ever love anyone else?"

"Iolite…"

Megs giggled like a little girl and slapped his arm playfully. "I meant romantically."

Raine shrugged, turning from her. Honestly, he never gave love a second thought. Most of his life had been spent lovesick after Alexandra and then guarding Iolite. He never had the opportunity to pursue his own wants. Not that he regretted anything, but—no, he never had.

"No." A simple answer from a very complex man.

"Maybe it's time you did." Megs took the initiative and slipped her arms around his neck, kissing him softly.

* * *

Iolite stomped down the hall until she came to her bedroom door. Neither Kaiba nor Raine thought she was capable of having coherent thoughts or making her own decisions. She was now spitting mad, ready to lash out. Where the hell did they come up with the audacity to order her to twiddle her thumbs? 

Opening the door, her blood instantly ran cold. Conner was there, in her room, with a glass of something in his hand. Wide eyes watched as he swirled the liquid and swallowed it. Looking like a true wolf he searched her face. She looked nothing like her cousin, Tatiana, who was plain and ordinary when compared to this ethereal creature. No, Iolite looked like she had fallen from a cloud, as if heaven had deposited her there. Funny thing was the girl had no idea of her affect on men.

Quickly, Iolite tried to hide her anger and awareness. Conner couldn't know she was anxious or completely suspicious. There had to be a way to get him to admit to his wrong doings. Lowering her lashes she stood there, immobile, and calm.

"Princess, how are you feeling?" Conner asked, a sneer growing on his features. How could Seto Kaiba leave her alone, even for a moment? Hell, he would be pawing her constantly if she were his.

"Tired." The answer was simple, so as not to give him doubts.

He walked over to her and stroked a stray lock of hair behind her ear. "Where is your husband, Princess?" He drawled, leaning in and breathing in her delicate scent. There was no heavy perfume around her, just a clean scent mingled with crisp linen. The girl had the scent of a fresh breeze.

"I don't know," Iolite felt her stomach turn. How dare he touch her, how dare he…

His fingers stroked down her neck to her shoulder. "Are you still in pain Princess?" He fingered the area that had been pierced. It was a gentle touch, nothing that would cause pain.

"I'm fine," she whispered. Fight or flight was trying to come to the surface, but she was determined to gain his trust. He would know something; he would have critical information.

"You knew that day…didn't you? You must know that you weren't meant to be hurt—why would you jeopardize yourself?" He tilted her chin up and watched smugly as her eyes fluttered closed. "Harm wasn't supposed to come to you—do you know how your people would revolt and mourn you?"

Heart hammering, she quelled the urge to deck him. He was close to spilling his secrets. She only had to hold out for a simple minute or two more.

How long had he waited to possess her? How many times had he tried to grab her? His father had tried to secure Iolite's hand in marriage for him, but Edward never allowed it. He wanted her to choose for herself—ironic that his own wife had been chosen for him. Here he stood, engaged to a woman he all but detested and touching a girl he longed for.

His hand slipped down and cupped her breast, squeezing it gently, as his arm snaked around her back. Her gasp caught him off guard, as did her struggling.

"Don't touch me!" She growled, pushing him away. The game was now over. She would fight for all she was worth.

"So, I see you're aware Princess. All the better—I can show you just how superior I am to that worthless boy who plays immature games."

He lunged for her, managing to grab her sleeve and rip it. Her scream pierced the tension in the room.

* * *

Raine and Marguerite were walking back to the main house. The guard Raine had set at Iolite's door was walking towards them. 

"Aren't you supposed to be guarding the Princess?" Raine asked.

"I was relieved about a half hour ago, just when Conner came back. I just wanted to let you know that Roland is now with the Princess and Mokuba is with Tea and Simmons." The guard explained.

"Conner…was he anywhere near Iolite?" Raine had a terrible sinking feeling.

"He was up on the floor with the bedrooms, but I don't think he was anywhere near her. Besides, Roland was up there with…" The guard looked at Raine with apprehension. "You don't think…"

"Son of a bitch." Raine whispered the curse the first time, shouted it the second as he raced up towards the house, closely flanked by the guard and Marguerite. The closer they got the faster Raine moved, he had no idea why, but he felt as if his daughter was in danger. Nothing else mattered—he had to get to Iolite.

And then he heard her scream, his heart slammed into his ribs as his stomach lurched. Hand automatically reaching for his gun—he would kill the bastard. He was aware of guards racing from all directions coming up the back steps toward the rear entrance.

Raine looked up when he heard a shout. One of the guards called attention to Conner falling out onto the balcony, teetering like a tree ready to fall. He stood there, swaying a bit as the color drained from his cheeks. He approached the banister, turned suddenly, and then plunged backwards into the air. He twisted in a last useless attempt to land on his feet, screamed in horror and then landed on the marble floor with a sickening thud.

Raine reached the door, silently praying that Iolite would still be alive. As he pulled it open the Princess came charging out onto the terrace.

He stopped dead in his tracks. The expression on her face of pure terror was even worse than her cry for help. Her eyes were glazed over, her face stark white, and there was blood everywhere. The arm, which had been pierced by the arrow, was coated. It was splayed open from the top of her shoulder to her wrist. More blood covered her shoulders and neck, and her clothing looked as if an animal had shredded it with its claws.

No one could understand how she was able to stand. Raine reached for her, but she evaded him as well as Marguerite. She made her way over to the lifeless, wrecked body, a puddle of blood forming under its contorted shape.

"Hurry Raine…you have to help me…we have to hide him…" She was sobbing.

More than ten guards had gathered around the body and stood there in shock and outrage.

"I didn't push him…no…no I didn't. His feet were caught in the drapes after I kneed him in the groin. Yes. I meant to hurt him so he wouldn't…He was holding me down, but his knife was in my hand then…when he rolled over…it went…and he jumped, Raine. He did, he jumped…and then he staggered and…the drapes…and he fell backwards…"

She grabbed hold of Raine's hand and tried to pull him forward. "Don't you understand? We have to hide him! They can't see him like this! My Aunt and…oh God! I have to tell Seto…I couldn't let him…he touched me. His mouth was on my skin. Raine, I couldn't let him!" She was breaking down, screaming now and crying.

She leaned down and took one of Conner's legs and tried to pull him.

Raine walked over to her and softly tried to pry her hands off. "Let me help you love…"

"Yes, help me…we have to take care of this before Aunt Gertrude…and my Dad…oh God…I killed him…oh Raine…please we have to hurry!"

"We'll hide him, don't worry." Raine tried to reassure her.

"They'll never forgive me…My Dad, my Aunt, Tatiana, even Seto…I killed him Raine…I killed him…Please help me Raine…" She was so frantic but sobbing and breaking before his eyes. "I want Seto…" it was a strangled whisper.

Raine put his hand out to her, but she refused it, frantically shaking her head. "I'm not clean, he touched me with his hands and his mouth…"

Then she threw herself into Raine's arms. "Take me to get cleaned up…please…" Raine nodded.

"I destroyed him…" she mumbled as Raine gathered her in his arms. To him she was more like a child than ever.

"No, he destroyed himself. If you hadn't killed him Seto would have. He deserved to die."

"Will Seto hate me?" She hiccupped.

She fainted against his shoulder, even as he heard the ambulance sirens, and before he could answer her.

**

* * *

A/N: I am so sorry it took so long to update this, but I had had no inspiration as to how to get to this point. I know who did what but I was unable to set it all up. So, here it is. I hope you all enjoyed. **

**Let me know if there is still interest in this story…and I shall continue it. If there are a few of you still out there wanting this story…I will be more than happy to go on. If I hear nothing, I will assume you have all run off…**


	19. Answers with Questions

**A/N:** I do not own Yu-gi-oh… 

I'm starting to bring it all together…

Please read and review…And you know how much I appreciate my reader's input. Thank you in advance!

**Chapter 19**

**_Answers with Questions _**

"Did you get everything you need?" Yugi asked Kaiba as they walked across the parking lot to the car. "I wish I could have kept the receptionist away longer, but she's a dedicated worker and after the autographs and…" Yugi stopped and frowned. "What did you find out? You look more annoyed than usual."

Kaiba opened the car door and slid inside, followed quickly by Yugi. Honestly, he really didn't care to tell Yugi anything about this. Hell, they were still rivals right? Something was different though. If Yugi saw him as a rival—would he stick out his neck so easily? Yugi could have been in trouble as well—stealing hospital records was against the law—he was an accomplice. It was only fair to let him know—just enough.

"Alexandra, Iolite's mother, died quite young. I thought, at first, it was some illness, but now I know it was a car accident. Iolite was only three when Alexandra met a very premature death. I don't think Iolite remembers much about her mother at all." Kaiba pulled out the files and rifled through them quickly. Not completely sure what he was looking for to show Yugi.

The records told of the trauma, the wounds, what treatment was administered in the field and what was done at the hospital. He frowned and shook his head. Handing the folders to Yugi, he started the car.

"You have two files here Kaiba," Yugi looked at the name on the other folder in confusion. "Who is this…?" Yugi flipped through the file and frowned as he noticed contusions and various injuries to the man. It was almost as if…

"He had to have been in the car with her, though in the official records she was listed as being alone." Kaiba offered. "I had a feeling that something was very wrong and quite covered up, but now I think I found my proof."

"But who is he?" Yugi asked as he flipped through the file. "He wasn't brought in with her, what makes you think? I mean if he had been in the car he would have had to come in on an ambulance right after Alexandra. This makes no sense, he arrived an hour before her."

"He had help." Kaiba stated dryly as they drove the back roads to the cottage. He now had his proof, and he knew who the help was, at least he had major suspicions. The motive was there, he just had to make sure the timing was there as well. "I believe his being hurt was an accident. It was also the reason why help was delayed in getting to Alexandra. It had to seem like the two events had nothing in common."

Yugi continued to flip through the file, "Alexandra was never going to live through this accident. She was all but dead when she arrived at the hospital, there are doctor notes here telling of how they attempted to resuscitate several times. There was so much damage to her…" Yugi scanned the pages grimly.

"It was no accident. It was murder and I know why. It took me awhile to figure it all out, but now that I have I hope everything can be set right again." Kaiba stated.

Yugi nodded solemnly. "It isn't fair that Iolite had to lose her mother at such a young age. It's cruel that Alexandra was stolen from a world that never had a chance to know her. The people must have been in such turmoil when she died. It's lucky King Edward was there—at least he managed to keep the kingdom running, and Marguerite helped with raising Iolite as best she could."

"I have questions for Marguerite, my main one is why she didn't accept the throne." Kaiba growled as he took a corner too fast and sent gravel sputtering off the road.

"What do you mean?" Yugi asked. "King Edward had the throne at that point. When the Queen died—the king took over. That's how it's supposed to be."

"Not in Valkaria." Kaiba frowned. "For centuries a female has always taken the crown, and her daughter was the successor. The male heir was skipped over. Rightfully Marguerite should have taken the crown when Alexandra died. Edward shouldn't have ascended the throne. It would have gone to Iolite if she was of age, but at three—it wasn't possible. Then, when King Edward tried to pass his crown to his brother—someone with no alliance or bloodline to the monarchy—Marguerite failed to step up once again. Edward was afraid of Aron taking over, seeing as Marguerite broke with tradition. Iolite's Aunt set a precedent when she turned down her rights and allowed a male to step up. Edward was terrified of Aron gaining power—his sons are both lacking sensibility and morals. However, when Edward abdicated, Aron pulled rank—being of full blood and laid claim. Edward set this whole mess in motion, but Marguerite had several opportunites to set things to right. No, I'm not sure what happens." Kaiba frowned and paused, "Unless I'm missing something vital…"

Yugi sat there and stared at Kaiba in awe. "You found all of this out when?"

Seto Kaiba scoffed, "I've been researching this family since day one."

Not another word was said as they sped off to the cottage.

* * *

"Will she be all right?" Marguerite asked the attending physician. 

He nodded solemnly as he walked out of the room where Iolite was being worked on.

"She needed quite a few stitches and she looks like hell, but she'll be fine. I want to keep her here, at least overnight." He explained to a now smiling Marguerite.

Suddenly the smile died on Marguerite's face, "He didn't rape her, did he?"

The doctor shook his head. "She wasn't raped, but we will be processing the scrapings under her nails, and documenting her injuries—it will provide proof that she fought like a wildcat against that demon who attacked her. Where is her husband? She keeps asking for him."

Marguerite smiled weakly, "they're trying to locate him. I hope they find him soon."

"The nurses are cleaning her up and as soon as they're done we'll move her into the private wing of the hospital. I think she'll be more comfortable there, and your security staff can be better provided for." The doctor smiled and patted her arm, "She'll recover physically and hopefully all of you can take care of the mental part. She was quite traumatized…"

Marguerite looked pensively up at the doctor, "May I see her?"

He shook his head, "When she's taken to her room. Right now she's being well taken care of. Let the nurses and staff get her comfortable." As an after thought he added, "You may want to bring her some clothes to be more comfortable in—her clothes are evidence and pretty much shredded."

Marguerite nodded and turned to one of the men flanking her. "Call the house and tell one of the staff to pack for Iolite—essentials and clothing, especially something she can be comfortable in. Also, see if you can get more of the guards here quickly. I don't want her brothers near her." She shuddered when she thought of how her nephews would love to torment Iolite in this place, which could almost double as a prison.

"What about Edward?" The guard asked.

"I will contact him and let him know." She looked at the guard and nearly growled, "And see if you can't find her absent husband!"

The man smiled, "Don't worry, Princess Marguerite—Raine is waiting for Seto Kaiba at the cottage. They will fly here by copter once Mr. Kaiba arrives."

Marguerite watched a gurney being pushed from the exam room. Several guards fell in beside the moving bed. Marguerite rushed over to it and grabbed the weak hand of Iolite.

"Does Seto know?" The girl asked weakly, clutching her Aunt's hand as she watched the IV drip into her bruised arm.

Marguerite stroked back Iolite's hair and smiled down on her. "Raine is going to tell him and bring him here. Don't worry, he'll be coming soon."

Iolite smiled at her Aunt. She hoped she could fight the sedatives long enough to talk to Seto. She simply had to be the one to explain, once again, she had screwed everything up. Hopefully he would forgive her once more—if not, she would lose him this time.

* * *

Raine waited in the cottage, pacing the floors and being updated constantly through his cell. The helicopter was waiting. As soon as Kaiba arrived, they would take off together for the hospital. Tea was taking very good care of Mokuba, who was told Iolite was simply not feeling good. He couldn't see worrying the boy at this point; besides, he knew Kaiba would rather explain things to his younger brother. 

Kaiba pulled up in the long driveway and raised an eyebrow. He could see people rushing about—and the guards weren't in the correct places. What the hell was going on? His heart slammed into his ribs. His first thought…Iolite.

He raced from the car and up the long steps, grabbing the first guard he could.

"Where is my wife?" He asked in a growl, ready to kill the messenger.

Raine rushed out quickly, "Kaiba! Let him go. She's alive and well." Raine told him as the guard fell to his knees.

"There was trouble, Iolite was attacked by Conner." Raine explained slowly and in an even voice. "She is fine…I assure you…" Raine had to keep repeating that.

Kaiba's mind raced even as Raine explained everything that had happened. His mind raced with so many questions. Where were the guards? Where was her protection, and most of all—where was he? He should have been there, right beside her—keeping her as safe as possible. Why had he left her safety in the hands of incompetent people? When had he ever trusted anyone to guard what was his? Iolite was his, completely his. She belonged to him, just as he realized—he belonged to her.

"Where is she?" He asked in a rough voice, his hands shaking even as his hands balled into fists.

"The helicopter is prepared to take us to the hospital, we can leave immediately." Raine explained to him. "You'll have just enough time to practice."

Kaiba looked up at him, "Practice?" Kaiba asked in a low tone as they got into the helicopter.

"Practice telling Iolite you love her," Raine explained with a certain air of smugness. "I do believe she deserves it."

Kaiba nodded once and looked at Raine, "If Conner were alive—you do know I would kill him." It was a deadly threat, spoken in monotone—devoid of any emotion. It left no question that he would have, in fact, ripped Conner to shreds.

* * *

Iolite settled into the window seat of the lush and expansive hospital room. "I suppose being royalty has its perks." She sighed. 

"You would be so much more comfortable in the bed," Marguerite explained as she covered her niece with a blanket, and adjusted the pillow behind her back. "You do need some rest."

"If I lay in that bed I'll fall asleep, and right now I have to remain conscious long enough for Seto to see I'm all right. I don't know what the doctor gave me, but I feel as if I close my eyes—I may not be able to open them." She rubbed her temples, in an attempt to clear her head, and looked out the window feeling a little bleary and quite weak.

"He should be here in a matter of minutes. Raine called and let me know they were taking off in the helicopter. Tea and Yugi are there, at the cottage, with Mokuba. Everyone is safe Iolite…" She stroked the girl's hair, noticing all of the tangles and dried blood. She had been through hell, and now she just needed one thing—Seto Kaiba.

"Do you think he'll be very mad at me? I mean—I broke my promise again. I told him I wouldn't do anything foolish…and then I baited Conner." Picking up a lock of her hair, she began to twirl it in her fingers.

"As much of an ass as he can be, I doubt you'll be yelled at anytime soon. In fact, I have a feeling now would be a good time for you to ask for anything, anything at all—he'll hand it to you on a silver platter." Marguerite smiled as Iolite watched the sun beginning to set.

* * *

"She's comfortable," Marguerite, smiled at Kaiba as he approached the door. "Prepare yourself, she looks a lot worse than she actually is. And don't yell at her, she is terrified you'll be very angry. The doctors gave her a sedative a while ago—she has been fighting it so she could see you. Iolite is exhausted, but she refused to sleep before she could calm you down." 

Kaiba let Marguerite finish and then he pushed the door open. There was his wife, straight ahead of him, attached to an IV, sitting in the window seat—as the last flames from the sun set her on fire with light.

_She's alive…she's alive…she's alive…_He repeated the words in his mind over and over, repeatedly.

Iolite looked at him and smiled, "I'm alive." It was a whispered affirmation. She wasn't even sure if he was aware he was saying the words aloud.

He approached her quickly, but then stopped. He didn't know where to touch her where it wouldn't hurt. The face he was so familiar with was bruised quite badly; her right cheek bore an ugly bruise that was steadily blackening as her eye was swelling shut. Her other eye was red, but unbruised. The chin, which usually lifted in defiance, was red and slowly turning purple. There were marks and contusions on her neck and shoulders, scratches on her skin, her nails were ragged and clipped short now. He winced, what horrors she had to endure. Without thinking he slipped one arm under her knees and the other around her back, quickly he lifted her in his arms.

For a few moments he simply held her and took deep breaths. The soft scent of her shampoo still lingered slightly, even though the smell of antiseptic and hospital tried to drown it out. Iolite was warm and sighed in his arms.

"Seto…I'm so sorry…" She managed, even as tears trickled down her cheeks. "I hope you can forgive me. The scandal will be awful, I killed him…"

His lips pressed to her forehead, her skin was warm. She was alive and safe and in his arms.

"You should be in bed," he finally managed, but remained frozen in place—holding her and breathing in her essence. What if she would have died? What if the last thing she had taken from this Earth would have been terror? He would have never forgiven himself.

"If I lay in bed I'll sleep, and right now all I want is you," she mumbled against his neck. "Promise you don't hate me…please."

Seto held her to him tighter, "You're my wife, though you drive me insane on most days, I could never hate you."

"But Conner, I killed him. You told me to not put myself in jeopardy, and Raine wouldn't let me…and yet…I was trying to get the truth from him, but I had no back up…and he tried…he tried…to take what's only yours Seto…" She was rambling, and he realized he was hushing her, trying to soothe her like a child.

"All that matters is you're safe, and alive, and he's lucky he's dead. I _will_ be dealing with your Aunt shortly. You just need to stay safe and rest and recover." He kissed her forehead soundly, letting his lips linger against her skin.

"You don't hate me?" she asked as she looked up at him.

"Once again, you're my wife, you try my patience, but you have never given me a reason to hate you." He explained, feeling himself starting to relax as her words washed over him. She had put herself in harm's way. He almost laughed, she would insist on doing this often—regardless of what he said or did. Trouble seemed to come easy to her.

He walked to the bed and placed her in it gently. Reaching out quickly, she grabbed his wrist. "Don't leave me…"

He leaned in and caught her lips gently. "I'm going no where."

Slowly, he removed his shoes, and then his jacket—tossing it over a chair. Moving over on the bed, she smiled up at him as best she could—her whole face hurt. He moved lithely in the bed, and pulled her to him as gently as possible. Cradling her body against his, she sighed against his neck. Quickly she began to drift off to sleep.

"I'm sorry I failed you Iolite," he whispered. Her even breathing soothed him quickly. "I won't fail you in the future, never again." Fingers, so well trained on keyboards, stroked slowly through her tangled hair. "I admire your wild streak. I won't tame you, but I will heal you and I will love you. I think I always have." He pressed his lips against her skin.

**

* * *

A/N: Please review…thanks! I did respond to all the reviews. Thank you all so much. If you don't see the responses here...it is because they are on my profile page. I only let them stay here until my profile page refreshens... So, if not here...and you're interested...they are there... Thanks again! **

**KaiKaiCutie:** I haven't stopped writing this story and I won't. Life was a bit complicated, but hopefully I will be updating soon again. Things are heating up and pieces are falling into place now. The plot will reveal itself now. Glad you liked it and thank you for reviewing.

**Peachi Goddess:** Thank you so much for your support. I do love this story. I always have. Thank you for all of your compliments and I do believe the last chapter was rather intense. Hopefully, this chapter was just as good…on a different level. Thank you very much for reviewing!

**Darklight03:** Yes, Conner is awful, but thankfully he's gone now. Never cry, I may get side tracked, but I will never abandon and hopefully life will let me update quicker. Thank you for reviewing!

**Ceylanyx:** That is a great compliment! You almost started crying? I don't wish to make anyone cry, but I did want an emotional response—thank you for telling me! Hopefully the next update will be up soon. Thank you for reviewing!

**Wara:** I won't abandon it. I have too many unanswered questions and I would never leave my readers hanging for too long. Thank you for reviewing and I'm glad you found it.

**Anya-06:** Thank you so much for reviewing! Iolite does go through heck most of the time, but thankfully Seto is figuring things out… Hopefully when all the pieces fall into place they will have a happily ever after.

**BA de Danone**: Thanks, I'm glad you think the story is great. Thanks for reviewing, I always try to update quickly, though I don't always succeed thanks to life intruding.

**Charlie's rogue angel:** I didn't like Conner much either, and the twists of a story are such fun. I will see this story through to the very end. Don't worry. And Aunt Gertrude will get hers too…

**Even Tstar:** Awww Thanks! I'm so glad you like it enough that you want to see the story continued. I won't give up on it now for sure. I must confess I'm a shadow reader as well at times. I will excuse your creative punctuation if you excuse mine at times. I do try to keep my plot interesting and round out my characters, and I try very hard to get Kaiba and the gang IC. College is better this semester, and if I can stay healthy for a week or two I maybe able to write more frequently. Thank you so much for voicing your opinion. I appreciate it.

**Wishinstahhz:** Yes, Conner had no right to live, or if he did—he deserved prison for sure. I'm glad you're happy he's gone—ad so am I. College is easier this semester so barring further illness (I have been so ill lately with the flu and such…) this should be updated with more regularity. Thank you so much for reviewing!

**Sarah:** Seto will take care of Iolite as well as everyone else who cares about her. Seto is putting all the pieces together and soon will have her safe as a kitten. Thank you for reviewing!

**Doesn't Matter:** I'm so thrilled it's one of your favorites! I'm glad you like the story line and the characters. I do try to keep them all believable and the plot interesting. Thank you for all the compliments. It means a lot to know people appreciate my story! Thank you so much for reviewing!

**Maya:** I'm so thrilled you like Iolite, I did try to give her a spark and make her a dynamic character, as opposed to a complete spitfire or sap. You now know quite a bit of what Kaiba knows, however, I don't think he would tell Yugi everything—though he is beginning to trust Yugi a lot more. The other file was briefly hit upon, but the name wasn't divulged. That should be cleared up soon. Their ages are now approximately Kaiba at 20/21 and Iolite 19/20. Right around there. They have to be older to be married legally. I won't be stopping, and hopefully my updates will be less sporadic. And yes, nice things said twice are always nicer. Thank you for all of your wonderful comments and compliments…and especially for reviewing!

**Blade Wolfric:** Thank you so much, I'm glad you love it. Thank you for your compliments and for reviewing. I appreciate it greatly! I will continue it…and just did…


	20. The Riddle

**A/N:** I do not own Yu-gi-oh or any of its characters.

This has been a long time coming, but I wasn't satisfied with anything I had written previous to this. I needed to get the whole thing solved and explained and I think I have finally managed to do it in such a way that it isn't muddled and confusing. I hope you all 'get it', if not…drop me a quick note and I'll explain it…though I think I finally got it right. Or at least that is my hope.

**

* * *

Chapter 20**

**_The Riddle_**

It took Kaiba quite a while to convince himself Iolite would be fine, that combined with the warmth of her body and her soft sighs persuaded him to linger in the hospital bed. The two slept as the guards remained poised at the door. Raine returned to the cottage with Marguerite, who wanted to have a talk with Gertrude—it was time to settle things.

Gertrude was pacing in the library on the second floor; two guards were at the door to ensure she would be going nowhere. It was all a very annoying thing in her estimation, a hassle. Her anger bubbled below the surface as she thought of her dear Conner having died at the hands of the little bitch. It was just like Iolite to mess up her poor daughter's life. How many times had Tatiana been passed over for that little shrew of a cousin? Gertrude had lost count. Now, Tatiana would be passed over again—her fiancé dead at the hands of the Princess. What would it take for everyone to finally admit Iolite was a problem? The best solution would be a hefty jail sentence—even better would be ostracizing her from the nation.

The slamming open of the door caused Gertrude to stop. She stood her ground and frowned as Marguerite and Raine approached her.

"What is the meaning of locking me up in this damnable room? Last I checked I was no prisoner, unless of course it's a crime to grieve for a soon to be son-in-law—who was murdered by your perfect Princess, I might add." Gertrude spoke dryly and stuck up her nose, an air of authority about her.

Marguerite pulled back her hand and slapped the haughty woman across the face. The sound of the slap resonated in the room and snapped Gertrude's head to the side. Gertrude didn't gasp, or grab for her cheek—she just stood there silently and scowled at Marguerite and Raine.

"Iolite fought for her life against that beast. He beat her bloody and nearly raped her! You have audacity in defending him!" Marguerite seethed. "If you wish to grieve for something such as him…"

Raine stopped Marguerite by placing a firm hand on her shoulder. "Enough," he whispered through clenched teeth. "I have only one question, did Conner or did he not make an attempt on Seto Kaiba? I already know what he did to Iolite, and if she hadn't killed him, Seto Kaiba or I would have."

Gertrude's eyes widened and then narrowed. "You have nerve, speaking ill about a man who is no longer alive to defend himself. I will not hear you place marks against him! Conner was a dear man, he was gentle and kind, and he loved my Tatiana so completely this will truly devastate her. You should all be ashamed of yourselves!" Her voice rose and fell as her anger gripped her. There were no tears, no sign of real remorse. It was more disappointment than anything else.

Raine shook his head, the woman was clearly a lunatic. "Answer the question," Raine demanded.

"Conner was a gentle soul, a man who was to become my son once Tatiana married him. He came from a good family, morally structured, rich, perfect… To accuse him of something as heinous as trying to rape a girl like Iolite—is blasphemous. He had no interest in her, why would he when he had Tatiana? Seriously, who would choose water when they could feast on champagne?" After her small speech Gertrude erupted in wicked laughter.

Marguerite felt a chill sweep through her body. The woman was clearly not balanced, not at all. What did they do with her now? They needed to know if it had been Conner that day in the woods, when Iolite took the arrow in her shoulder at the party. Had he tried to kill Kaiba? Funny, but she really didn't think so. In a way it really made no sense. He had little to gain from Kaiba's death. Sure, he might have been twisted enough to think Iolite would have been his then, but his marriage to Tatiana was all but lacking the formality of a wedding. He was in a contract and would never have been able to break it.

"Come Marguerite," Raine frowned. "We won't get any answers from her. Though she will be confined to her room with guards at the door and windows." Raine looked at Gertrude, "you won't be leaving here until everything is found out and the cards are laid on the table. For once and for all the lies and the hatred will be aired and then put to rest—even if I have to dig the hole and bury it myself." Taking Marguerite's arm, he left the room.

* * *

Iolite sighed deeply and her eyes slowly fluttered open. For a moment she was startled at the strange room, but then she felt Seto holding her, and it all seemed okay. Lifting her head from his chest, she looked around and winced a bit. Yes, she would feel this for several days. Hopefully nothing was permanently damaged. Looking down at Seto she smiled and traced a finger over his lower lip. He had stayed, she thought he might wait for her to sleep and then slip out—leaving her to her personal demons, but no, he had stayed. One arm was still loosely wrapped around her, while the other was behind his head. He was the perfect picture—and she loved him.

"Seto? Are you awake?" She whispered, not wanting to disturb him if he was truly slumbering.

"Partially," he whispered gruffly. "I had to stay semi-conscious in case you decided to try to slip away from me." His arm around her tightened a bit as he pulled her closer. She rested her head against his shoulder and snuggled tighter against him. A smile almost tugged at his mouth. She was so soft and warm and perfect. He would have gone insane if she had been taken from him.

"I never want to slip away from you," she whispered against his ear. "I love you Seto Kaiba…and I hope you don't hate me for what I did." She felt his body stiffen at her words and a lump formed in her throat. He was mad at what she did to Conner—she knew he would be. Instantly she could feel tears welling in her eyes. Why did this man have the ability to make her feel so weak?

"You fought Conner for your life Iolite, not that I would expect anything less from a girl who wore black to her own wedding." He slipped a finger under her chin and tilted her face up so he could look at her. "I also remember when you bit me the first time I kissed you…and how you slept on the floor of our room… Your spirit intrigues me like no other. You're defiant and strong, and what you did was remarkable. A lesser woman wouldn't have faired as well as you did. If you make me feel anything it's pride."

She blinked at him. Pride? He was proud of her? She worried her lower lip and looked down.

"You're proud of a murderer? Of a girl who constantly defies you and places herself in danger? I seldom think before I act, I'm hardheaded, stubborn to a fault… I don't plan, I don't listen, why do you put up with me?" He voice was cracking, until she heard him chuckle.

"I won't change you, I think I would be bored if you weren't as feisty as you are. You're independent, hardly sappy, not caught up on notions of being catered to or pampered like some snobby debutant. Though you do put yourself in danger, I know it is never intentional, and I also know that someday, when we decide to start a family, you will take greater care." His words washed over her and she smiled slowly and nodded.

"I would never endanger our child, nor would I endanger Mokuba or you…" She tried to explain as he placed a finger over her lips and hushed her.

"Now isn't the time for you to panic and be afraid that you're under interrogation. I just want you well again." He pulled her back into his arms and kissed the top of her head.

"I had the most amazing dream Seto," she whispered. "I dreamt you were holding me and speaking softly…and then you told me…" She stopped. It hurt too much to know he didn't love her, and for her to practically ask for him to confirm it—it was wrong, all wrong.

"That I love you?" He asked gently.

She nodded.

"It wasn't a dream, I do love you."

She looked up at him again, her eyes wide with emotion and her heart nearly ready to burst from her. "Say it again," she asked in reverence.

"I love you Iolite." It was a statement of fact, it wasn't gooey, nor was it said with stars in his eyes. He wasn't elated or giddy, he didn't have a crack in his voice and he didn't blink. She studied his face for a few minutes more. He was being honest, like he usually was with her.

"You have no idea what this means to me," she smiled as she leaned forward and kissed his mouth. His hand slid up her shoulder to the back of her neck and he held her against him, not wanting the kiss broken or interrupted.

A soft cough caused them to finally come up for air.

"I'm sorry to disturb you both, but the Princess has been released. I would imagine you would both be anxious to leave." A nurse explained as she stood there with a clipboard and a knowing smile.

"Give us a moment please," Kaiba smirked at Iolite, but his tone of voice was directed at the woman in the doorway.

Once the door shut, Kaiba slipped his hand down Iolite's cheek. "Let's get you dressed and home. I need you strong and ready for the upcoming issues we'll face. No doubt your brothers will poke around the cottage, but even more—" His words halted as he searched his wife's eyes. Could he tell her how her whole reality was about to change? That her family was about to be turned upside-down? Nothing was what it seemed, and soon, he imagined the true identity of her father would be revealed to her. How would she react when the illusion of her life was shattered and reality was brought to the surface?

"Yes?" She prompted softly when his words didn't seem to restart after his halt.

"I need you to realize that no matter what happens—you have me and you have Mokuba. I have a feeling from this point on, things will get shaky and pieces may fall, but… you have safety nets." He firmly kissed her, "Now, let's get you dressed."

Iolite wanted to ask what he meant, but she surmised that whatever it was would hold until later, besides, he seemed very upset. The limo ride back to the cottage was quiet, but she was cuddled against his side and she really needed no more than that. Faith was finally starting to mean something to her, and she had placed her faith in this man—her husband, because he loved her. Finally.

* * *

"Kaiba and Iolite are home," Raine announced to Marguerite as he entered the library. "I think he wants to talk to you once he makes sure Iolite is settled and comfortable." Marguerite nodded, she knew it would only be a matter of time before Kaiba had unraveled part of the issues within this screwed up mess called a family. Yes, it was dreaded, but expected.

"I just hope I can make him understand," she whispered.

Raine tilted his head as he watched this woman he had known forever seem to revert to a more innocent time. She looked almost fragile, a temperament he had never witnessed in her before. Yes, there were issues in this family and skeletons in the closets, but what did it have to do with Marguerite? Slowly he walked over to her and tilted her chin up.

"What is it?" Raine asked, concern evident in his eyes.

"I'm afraid Seto Kaiba is about to force out the truth, and if he does…" Marguerite could feel the tears behind her eyes. "I don't know what it will do to Iolite when she finds out who you are…and what really happened. I gave my whole life up to protect everything. Maybe it was stupid of us all. If we had confessed it all from the start…"

Raine's eyes narrowed on her, "If we had confessed it might be even worse now. No, we did everything we had to do. I wouldn't have done it differently. I was able to see my daughter grow up, even though she had no idea I was her father. Edward has always loved her and despite his parenting skills leaving so much to be desired, Iolite has grown up beautifully."

Marguerite nodded, "My sister would be very proud of Iolite and…you…" She turned to look at the man and she gave him a weak smile. "You know—she never loved Edward the way she loved you. You had her heart—he only had her name."

Raine looked off into the distance, "Alexandra and I were young and tempestuous I would have raced her off if I could have. Her ties to the crown were…" He paused and released a deep sigh of breath. "She decided her title was too important."

Marguerite shook her head, "she didn't chose her title over you, she chose your daughter over you. Before she knew she was pregnant she was more than ready to run off with you—she wanted me to take the crown and I was willing to."

"Then why the hell didn't you?" It was an honest question, asked from a new arrival in the room—Seto Kaiba. He closed the door behind him as he walked towards the two of them. "What's wrong?" He asked dryly. "You can't come up with something quickly enough?"

Marguerite whirled on him, her eyes on fire. "You know nothing…nothing at all. You have no idea what it was like back then. My sister did everything she could to deal with a life she wanted no part of. She never loved Edward. Do you know how often she cried over all the things that were forced upon her? I would have taken the throne to free her, without any thought of looking back, but there were other issues."

"Other issues?" Kaiba asked, his eyebrow quirked. His stance was unforgiving as he stared down the aunt of his wife. "And they would be?"

Her eyes narrowed. "We found out Alexandra was pregnant—and there was no way it could have been Edwards…" Marguerite closed her eyes tightly. "My sister and I tried to figure out how it could be explained and we settled on…blaming it on a night of a ball. Edward drank excessively, so his guards placed him in bed…it was easy enough to lie to the man. Alexandra formed the tale and I swore to each lie. Iolite's conception was protected. No one ever dared dream someone like Alexandra would be unfaithful—especially not Edward. It was fool-proof."

"Nothing is ever 'fool-proof'." Kaiba scoffed. "The only way to ensure a cover up to a lie is to kill all of those involved."

Tears formed in Marguerite's eyes, "and that's what they did. They killed my sister, and to protect Iolite's lineage, I was forced to keep quiet."

"They?" Raine asked.

Sitting down with complete dejection, Marguerite tried to think of where to even begin.

"Edward's brother learned of Iolite. I don't know how—though I have my suspicions. With that shrew of a sister—Gertrude, I can imagine she had some hand in this." Marguerite ran a shaking hand through her hair. "He came to me…and told me he knew everything. At first I had no idea what he meant, but he scared me horribly. He explained that in the next few days there were decisions to be made—and if I made the incorrect one Iolite would be…" She couldn't finish her sentence. "Two days later Alexandra was dead. The kingdom went into mourning. I was approached by the higher ups in the court—the crown should have passed to Iolite, but at three years old it simply wasn't possible. So, it fell to my shoulders. It was then I remembered what that hateful man had said. As long as Iolite was in danger, I had no choice but to reject the crown. There were no other female heirs and so Edward gained the crown."

Raine was speechless. Kaiba looked from one to the other. This was a start, but it still left so much unanswered.

"When Edward rejected the crown—and tried to pass it off to his brother it all came full circle didn't it? Edward's brother finally had what he desired—the crown was almost in his hands. Why didn't you snatch it back then?" Kaiba asked, his voice softening ever so slightly. It was plain to see the woman had many demons she wrestled with.

"Aron and Simon were of age then. I could have tried, but once again—if Iolite's true father came to light… She would have been killed. She was safer on the run—and then she met you. Iolite was playing her own game, thinking she could keep herself safe, but all along her life has been one long treacherous riddle. The only one who has ever been truthful with her is you Seto Kaiba." Marguerite stood then. "And even you twisted her life in some degree. You stole the stocks she thought she needed to remain free. Before you convict me and brand me a horrible person, I would have you remember that your act of treason has ultimately saved her in her adult life. Remember, as a child she needed saving as well—and I did everything I could, everything I thought was right."

Raine paced the floor as silence settled over the three of them. He had no idea what to think or what to say. His daughter had been in danger since her conception. Had she ever been safe? Ever?

"Now what?" Raine asked, sounding tense.

"Now," Kaiba stood and looked from Raine to Marguerite, "we tell Iolite the truth, before someone else does. Afterwards, we'll pull Aron and Simon from power and place Marguerite in as monarch. If her lineage is at issue, we uncover it and toss the ammunition against her away. A lot of people will be devastated, but, with the true heir to the thrown being of a different father—it will negate Aron and Simon. This crown passes from female to female—Edward had no right to it, Aron and Simon have even less of a right."

Raine shook his head, "You say this as if it will be a simple maneuver."

Kaiba shrugged arrogantly, "you forget, I'm quite powerful—and I think I've had enough. It's time to bring this charade down around their ears."


End file.
